


When you know

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Kansas City, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, My First Destiel Fanfic, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Ghostfacers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 71,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where Abaddon, Crowley, and Metatron have been defeated by Team Free Will without Dean ever having to take on the mark of Cain, Sam and Dean's hunting lifestyle had began to dwindle. When Sam goes off on a rare hunt alone, Dean loses contact with him, and goes into an anxiety ridden tailspin. When Dean asks for help finding Sam, Garth introduces Dean to Aura, a beautiful half-psychic hunter. The two broken bad asses seem perfect for each other, but things get even more interesting when Aura realizes that she ships Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call me up

Dean paces the Kansas City motel room back and forth nervously, every hand or pocket full with a different cell phone. God damn it, why wouldn't Sam call? Dean runs his hand through his sandy brown hair, squinting his glowing green eyes in frustration, making wonderfully wise looking crows feet crinkle around them. He rubs his furrowed brow and sighs. He knew he shouldn't have let his brother go out on a hunt alone. But Sam insisted, and him being a grown ass man and all, there wasn't much he could do. Dean knew the Men of Letters bunker had become to feel small and constricting to both of them, now that hunting had become more of a hobby than a career. With Crowley dead and his many demons either killed or sealed in Hell, Metatron killed and the angels mainly all back in Heaven, there just wasn't as much to worry about. Sam and Dean were still, slowly adjusting to the feeling of NOT having to live in constant anxiety, panic, and dread. Demons, angels, every thing the brothers had worked so hard to defeat were, for the most part, gone. For the first time, a plan of the brothers' had actually worked without something worse arising. Sam had healed well after the trials and boom! No more King of hell, no more Apocalypse or asshole angel trying to take over the world. It was almost unnerving to Dean, feeling calm and at ease was not easy to get used to. 

Occasionally, the rare ghost, witch, or creepy "other" would pop on their radar and they'd thoroughly enjoy the hunt. It would feel like old times, just him and his brother, before things got shitty, or at least, obscenely, constant end of the world scenarios shitty. Now, it was fun and it felt free, but was sporadic enough for Dean to find himself, at times, straight up bored. He wasn't sure what Sam had to prove, going out alone this time, but he figured Sam was bored as hell too and possibly sick of Dean at this point. Hell, Dean knew Sam wanted to stretch his legs, and that he was clearly yearning for that cookie cutter life he has given up on. It was finally within grasp for both of them, but neither of them knew how to be normal, even in the slightest. Dean sighs, a cell phone in each hand, wishing Sam would just call and let him know he was ok. He wasn't even sure what Sam was hunting or if it was something way over his head. Why wouldn't he just call? Dean wishes he could pray to Castiel like old times, but his former angel was more human than ever, and technologically challenged at that. Not only couldn't Cas answer his prayers, but he couldn't even be bothered to charge his damn cell phone. Dean imagines hearing the shudder of feathers behind him, the flutter of strong, invisible wings, the sound of Castiel answering his prayer and appearing out of thin air the way he used to. A tingle runs up and down Dean's spine at the memory, and he shakes his head side to side vigorously, trying to literally shake the longing for Castiel out of his brain. This was his usual technique, which only worked about half the time. 

No Cas, no Bobby to help. No Sam in sight. Dean begins to wonder if this thing, whatever it was Sam was hunting, was beyond what Sam could handle hunting alone. Dean's anxiety, anger, and frustration all begin bubbling to the point where he wants so badly to smash a phone against the wall but knows he shouldn't. What if Sam calls one of them? Dean nearly drops them all when one starts to ring. His heart feels as if it has jumped into his throat, but when he sees that is was just Garth calling, he lets out a heavy sigh. Garth being one of the last hunters left alive, and a friend at that, he really was Dean's last resort to get any help finding Sam, which is why he'd driven the four hours from the bunker to Kansas City, where Garth had demanded he go for help. "Dean, you know I've got a family now. I want to, but I just can't go out on a hunt with you right now. Damn, I really want to, bro! But I do know someone who can help you, so breathe, man, just breathe!" Garth croons. "Who?" Dean demands. "Woah, calm down man. This hunter I know really well, Dean! Totally trustworthy, and she can help you way more than I can, trust me!" "She? A female hunter? Garth, who the hell is this chick? Do I know her?" Dean barks. "No, no, you don't know her man. But she'll know you, I'll send her that awesome selfie I took of us after we solved that one case. Remember that?" "Yes, Garth, I remember," Dean groans. He hates selfies. "She's meeting you tonight at 10. This bar called The After Dark," Garth explains. "And why can't you tell me who this chick is? What's her name, what does she look like?" Dean rasps. "Oh, come on Deano," Garth whines. "Let a guy have a little fun! A little mystery! She'll find you at the bar, she'll help you find Sam. You'll live happily ever after." "Thanks a lot, man" Dean replies, ending the call. 

God damn it, Garth. What did he even mean by the last part? Who is this chick and why hadn't he ever met her before? The questions swirl around his head as he pads into the 'bedroom' part of the motel room. Dean kicks off his gray sweats and peels off his too tight and fraying AcDc t-shirt, which he can scarcely believe he'd owned for 20 years now. He rifles through his bag to find his favorite dark denim jeans and black button up, a little fancier than his typical hunter attire that he'd brought 'just in case'. He stretches his tan, muscular limbs before stepping into his jeans, sucking in his stomach and shaking out his legs as he struggles to get them zipped. After buttoning his shirt, he strains slightly to roll his shoulders and then shakes out his arms. Dean doesn't know whether to be frustrated or damn proud, but bored as he had gotten recently, he'd begun lifting weights daily and now every bacon burger he consumed had started turning to muscle. He sure as hell didn't want to buy a new wardrobe, so he attempts to ignore the tightness of his 'dress clothes' and focus on the positive. Damn, I look good, Dean thinks as he checks himself out in the full length mirror. Can you see my package in these jeans? Are they too tight on my junk? He wonders, letting out a stiff little laugh aloud. He had no idea why he was dressing up, or who the hell he was trying to impress. It was time to get Sammy back.


	2. Living Dead Girl

Dean wonders what the hell he's gotten himself into. He can barely hear his own thoughts, not that he's old or that loud music is a problem for him, but the pounding beat and rough, low roar of the goth rock metal is still a little grating, even for him. Sitting at the massive, black bar of the After Dark, which is surrounded by dance floor around and also above it upstairs, Dean wonders why the hell Garth had picked a goth club for him to meet this hunter. He didn't even know they had a place like this in Kansas, and he kind of also wonders why the hell they did. Was she one of these gothic chicks filling the floor, black and white dreadlocks, ashen makeup and black rimmed eyes with the perma-scowls and glossy pleather trenchcoats? Had an angel zapped him back to a Rob Zombie concert in 1999? It's all becoming a little much for Dean, making his head throb and his need for another whiskey increase. Why was it so hard to get the damn bartender's attention? 

Dean's gaze followed the bartender's to the source of the problem, the only non-creepy girl in this bar standing about 5 patrons away from him. He leans backward on his barstool to get a better look. He feels his gaze fall from her thick, dark brown wavy hair as it hits her waist, her black leather moto jacket creeping up as she leans over the bar, showing off the lower back dimples that tend to drive Dean crazy. He raises an eyebrow at her black studded belt, the curve of her ass in those jeans, following her long legs all the way down to her black Doc Martins. Dean feels it's more than just the amazing ass, the lack of action he's gotten in the past few weeks, or the fact that she's the only girl in here that looked like that. He feels something else, pulling him forward on his seat to get a better look at her in the dimly lit bar. It doesn't feel to him like the general horny malaise that would typically move Dean toward a hot girl and compel him to start pulling out his best lines. This feels like something more. Her eyes are shrouded with the impeccable dark shadow and liner but, unlike the scarier chicks as the bar, her high cheekbones were glowing bronze and her pink lips definitely put her a little out of place. She raised a perfect eyebrow, her creamy skin seeming to reflect the red lights from above the bar. She swirls her whiskey as the bartender flirts with her, then swigging the rest of it in a way that leaves Dean with both eyebrows up. Stop talking to that nasty ass bartender with the undoubtedly smelly black dreads and far too many holes in his face and come over here! Dean stops the automatic thoughts. He shakes his head vigorously, only this time he's trying to shake out the strange thoughts that barely feel like his own. Whoever this chick is, making him feel this chemistry, this pull, Dean thinks, can not not natural. He skims his fingers over his belt loops, then his pockets, feeling for his trusty Taurus 9mm and his demon blade. I might need these, he thinks. This girl can't be human

Aura smiles through her boredom as Mr. Not So Hot Bartender drones on about his gauged ears, and how it took him so long to get to 50mm. She pounds the rest of her Jameson and lets out a fiery little breath. It's not that Aura doesn't like bad boys, she definitely does, muscles, tattoos, classic cars, fast guitars, motorcycles, the list goes on. But she's nearly 29, and dating a 24 year old narcissist with too many holes in his head, living in his Mommy's basement just doesn't mesh with her 5 year plan. Whatever that was. Besides, she is sure his ears would look decidedly disgusting when he took out them out. She smiles when her phone finally pings and sees that it's Garth. The skinny dork makes her laugh, and she gets the flash of excitement she'd missed the last few months, thinking about being on the hunt. She begins to reminisce about the trio of bitchy mean girl ghosts her and Garth had salted and burned the year before, but then she opens the attachment Garth sent and lets out a small gasp. She spends a little too long looking at it, not sure whether this Dean Winchester, the one she'd heard about on multiple occasions but never met, could really be this pretty. The striking green eyes, the strong stubble-lined jaw, the kissable lips and the same small smattering of freckles across his nose that she also had. Beautiful. Maybe he was just photogenic, or if it was just because he was standing next to Garth. Because, let's face it, she muses, Garth is one goofy looking mother f- "WHO do I have to screw to get another whiskey around here?" 

The voice that came from the other side of the bar, deep, gruff and loud enough to just barely cut through all the pounding techno-metal that's playing, is enough to make Aura put down her phone to scoot forward on her stool and peek over at the voice. Shit! Did he just look at me? Aura questions nervously to herself. She quickly turns her head to the right, away from him, trying to stay in line with the other people at the bar. It doesn't matter, he definitely saw her. Shit. Does he know what I look like? Aura wonders, while also pondering if she remembers how to breathe, because she hasn't done it since she looked at Dean. She takes a few practice breaths, in, out, too fast. Try again. She looks up at the bartender with her slyest smile and says, "One for me, too, please." The bartender seems to take pleasure in giving her her glass before serving Dean. She downs it in one shot, her cool regained, despite feeling the gorgeous green eyes watching her. Aura's not sure why she doesn't feel like just going up and introducing herself to Dean as the hunter he's been waiting for, perhaps it was months of boredom or the intense vibes of what feels to her electricity coming from Dean, she decides to play a little cat and mouse.

The bartender turns away Aura's cash and gives her a wink. She swiftly shifts away from the bar and then begins to do what she feels is quite possibly her sexiest strut out of the bar area and into the crowd. She feels the buzzing bass vibrating through her whole body. As she half walks, half dances through the crowd of sweaty, black vinyl clad bodies writhing together, she begins to feel uncomfortably warm in her own leather jacket. She raises her arms above her, allowing the bass and the bodies to carry her through the crowd, the whiskey and the music helping her move freely.

Rage in the cage and piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way to bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings of cemetery things  
With one flat foot on the devils wings

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living dead girl

This song always brings a smile to her lips, remembering her days of black lipstick and poorly attempted love spells cast onto unsuspecting 15 year old boys. Aura can feel Dean following close behind her, a vibe of 'a hunter stalking his prey' coming from him that sends shivers down her spine. She isn't sure what will happen when he's 'caught' her but she figures even that will be more than enough for her.

Dean watches her hips move to the music as he follows her up the spiral staircase, making sure to stay a few yards behind. The pull he feels towards her has to be the work of a witch, maybe a djinn... Dean thinks, he's not exactly sure what, but he just has to find out. Upstairs was a thick sea of people, a moving black mass of lust and sweat wrapped up in holy unbreathable fabrics, Batman. Dean isn't happy with the way his body moves with the dancers, but he allows it to carry himself to her. He tenses and is suddenly frozen as he looks up and spots her, swaying on a catwalk overlooking the nightclub. She looks so sexy, so confident and strong. He shakes off the feeling of sinking into quicksand, and jumps up a short ladder to find her on the catwalk, but she is already gone. He runs to a nearby door and when he opens it, he finds himself outside on a fire escape - the rush of cool night air hits his overheating body and he takes a deep breath. As soon as he hits pavement, he starts walking. Soon, he hears footsteps quietly behind him. Dean pulls out his blade, whirling around in a 180 and landing with his weapon resting gently across Aura's throat. "What are you?" Dean growls. The sharp, warm, metal on her skin, Aura just smirks. "You sure know how to treat a lady, Dean Winchester."


	3. Ramble On

Aura eyes open wide, focusing on the knife resting on her throat, "Woah, Is that Enochian on that knife? Does it kill angels? I'm not an angel Dean, so don't ask me if it hurt when I fell from Heaven. I've never actually met an a-" "Hey!" Dean interrupts. "My knife. Your throat. NOW. Who the hell are you?" he demands. "Wow, Garth sure does a piss poor job with introductions. He sent ME to help you, and this is how I get treated? I'm Aura, by the way." "You're the hunter Garth sent?" Dean aska skeptically, his eyebrows knitted together with tension. "Look, let me show you my phone." Aura counters. Dean lowers the demon knife. "Here, here's a selfie Garth and I snapped after we killed a Wendigo last year. Ugly son a bitch. Oh, and here's the text from him telling me to meet you at this freaky ass bar." 

Dean's relieved that she wasn't the one who picked the goth club, but he still needs to know how she seems to be exerting this seemingly supernatural hold on him. "Aura, I don't know what the hell is going on here, or how you convinced Garth to let you hunt with him because sister, you are not human." Aura just laughs. "Dean, if that's a pick-up line, I gotta tell you it needs work." Dean snarls, "I don't know what you are, maybe a witch? Whatever kind of hoodoo you're working up to make me, just, gravitate to you like this? Cut the shit," he says to her groughly. "Dean, will you please just call Garth if you don't believe me? I'm not a witch. I tried to be one Freshman year, I had a crush on this stoner boy and was too shy to talk to him so I did a love spell from a book. He never ended up asking me out, all I got out of it was this ugly little scar on my thumb from one the candles. Honestly, I should have just scored him weed, that would have worked a lot better.... Sadly, I made a pisspoor witch, Dean. If you're feeling chemistry towards me, maybe it's just because you think I'm cute." 

Aura reaches for the demon knife, wanting to get a closer look, and Dean quickly wraps his fingers around her wrist, stopping her. He instantly feels a deliciously warm energy radiating off her skin, shooting tingles through his palm and into his arm, up to his shoulder and through his chest. Dean feels his breath hitch and Aura gasps quietly, looking him dead in the eyes with the most beautiful, doe eyed innocence that makes Dean's chest constrict in an unfamiliar way. "Do you feel that?" she whispers. The electricity, the tingles shooting back and forth between his nerve endings and hers, he tries to think if he'd felt anything like this before. All he can do is nod. "Dean, didn't Garth tell you I'm kinda psychic? That that's the reason why I can help you better than he could? That may be what you're feeling? Usually I feel other people's vibes, I didn't know anyone could feel mine." Aura smiles. Dean drops her wrist. Shit, I'm a fucking Dick, he thinks to himself, deciding to believe her for his own sake. "OK, how are you going to help me?" He asks. "Thankfully, you're going to be helping me too. But we've gotta get out of the city, somewhere where we can get a little more in touch with the earth," Aura counters. Dean looks extremely tense. "Don't worry Winchester, it's not hoo-doo, voo-doo, whatever. It's just a gift I have, we have to be sitting together, in a wooded area. And if your brother's... if Sam's...dead. You'll be able to see him, and if he's alive, you won't. Ok?" Dean shakes his head, rubbing his forehead and letting out a small groan. What the hell had he gotten himself into? "Oh, what the hell." he replies. He literally has nothing left to lose.

"Finally, you've come to your senses," Aura smirks, "let's go find the car." They walk for a while, and then Dean suddenly stops. "Ok, get in," Dean gesturs to the Impala and Aura grins a huge grin. She runs her fingers delicately across the hood, but doesn't open the door. "You're not the only one with a 60's Chevy, Dean. This one's pretty sexy, I must admit. A '65?" Dean frowns a little. "Ah! '67?" Aura offers, and Dean smiles in return. She grabs his hand impulsively, running with him for about a block. Dean feels that strange electricity flow from her fingers up and down his arm, the sensation snaking it's way around his whole body. Then finally she stops and drops his hand. "So, what do you think?" Dean's jaw drops and his eyebrows shift up just slightly. "I thought you'd like it!" she sparks. "A '62 corvette?" Dean barely utters it out loud, unable to process how a girl this hot could have a car this beautiful. He runs his strong, mechanically capable hands over the body of the silver convertible. If she tells him she'd worked on this car herself, he feels that he might just have to shove her up against the car and take her, right here and now. "My Dad and I fixed it up together, it was our project. Our baby," Aura smiles. He lets out a deep exhale. "I'm glad you like it, Dean. Get in!" She shoves him gently, running over to hop in the driver's seat. Dean gently closes the door behind him, squeezing his long legs up a little. "Impala's got more leg room, that's for sure. But yeah, she's beautiful," Dean swoons over the car, the purr of the engine, as Aura fires her up. 

I'm going around the world, I got to find my girl, on my way  
I've been this way ten years to the day ramble on  
Gotta find the queen of all my dreams  
Got no time to for spreading roots  
The time has come to be gone  
And to our health we drank a thousand times  
It's time to ramble on

Dean's favorite song swirls around him, mixing with the perfect nighttime spring air. He wasn't going to question Zeppelin on the stereo, the beautiful car, the beautiful woman next to him. He's too confused to even ask the questions. He feels the wonderful sensation of Aura's energy throughout him. He looks down to see her hand on his knee, the other on the wheel, her mermaid perfect hair blowing wildly behind her. He just stares at her. "What's up, Winchester? It looks like you've seen a ghost... Dean?" Dean suddenly feels snapped back to reality, using that term very lightly, as he finally replies, "Let's sure as hell hope not."


	4. Light My Candle

Just 20 minutes in, Dean was disappointed to feel their drive coming to an end, enjoying the ride as a passenger more than he could ever remember. Aura parked at what looked like a trailhead parking lot. She didn't appear the least bit nervous at the edge of the dark, looming forest floor, slamming her door and popping the trunk. It looked quite cute in comparison to Baby's, but Dean was quite impressed with her old school collection. Typical handguns, a sawed off shotgun...really? Spray paint, rope, matches, salt... a crossbow? Dean picked it up, looking at it, then back at Aura. This chick was pretty bad-ass, he hated to admit. "Silver arrows really come in handy, and it's pretty fucking fun to use in a hunt," she winked, shining her flashlight in the trunk for Dean to peruse. "But all we need is a candle, I've got a lighter." Dean grabbed a tall, white candle in a glass jar, it had an angel on the front. Dean held it up and looked at Aura questioningly. She shrugged, "Come on!" 

Dean had his gun in hand as they hiked, Aura manning the flashlight, tromping along with ease. "Hey Aura, what exactly did you mean when you said I'd be helping you too? You can't do this alone? This vision thing?" Dean wondered aloud. "Yeah, I need someone who believes in, ya know, the shit we deal with?" "Right." Dean replied. "But you're not the only one who's lost their partner, Dean. Lyla and I met when we both nearly got killed on one of my first hunts, she ended up becoming like my best friend, we'd been hunting together for 3 years. When things stopped being so bad... I went back to teaching, and she was bored as hell. She went off on a hunt by herself, I told her she shouldn't go off alone. It was so stupid!" Dean could hear Aura getting choked up, trying to keep his own anxiety levels regarding his brother to a minimum. "I told her, school gets out in a month! I'd have the whole summer to hunt again, if she wanted to." They came to a clearing and Aura sat down on a log. Dean felt like he was shit with consoling women but he'd had his fair share of experience with it, so he put his gun away. He sat next to her, slowly reaching his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder gently. He felt the tingles spread up his arm, into his brain, and down his spine. He tried to steady his breathing, it just felt so amazing to touch her. He had never experienced anything like this before. At this point, he decided to just go with anything because nothing felt remotely real. "Dean, if I don't see her, she's gone. Shit. I know she's dead. It's been two weeks. She's gone. I just don't want to know for sure, I... I don't know if I can do this," Aura's voice wavered unsteadily. Dean squeezed her tightly, smoothing her hair, not knowing what else to say.

"Will you please hold this Dean?" Aura sighed, handing him the flashlight. "And light this candle?" she got up and tossed him a silver zippo with an Ouija planchet on the front, with the words Yes and No on either side. She grabbed a stick and he watched her as she drew a circle in the dirt large enough for both of them to fit inside. She took the candle out of Dean's hand and twisted her fingers into his, pulling his off the log and into the circle. She sat cross legged on the forest floor, she seemed unnaturally comfortable with sitting in dirt, for a chick, Dean thought. "Do we need to hold hands?" Dean asked. "No, will you sit next to me Dean?" They sat with their knees touching. "Leaves room for the um... apparitions? and the candle." She sat the candle in front of them. They breathed in deeply, the musk of the forest and the earth beneath them. "Dean, just think about Sam. If he's passed over, you'll see him. If you don't see him, try thinking of someone who could help." "Someone who's a ghost? Are you kidding me?" Dean was pretty amped. "No, just someone who's died. Someone who can help, they're not really a ghost Dean. Just a vision of someone on the other side." Dean could feel his heart pounding, he wondered if Aura could hear. He glanced over at her beautiful, serene face with her eyes closed. He decided to close his own and think about his Sammy. He'd given up so much, everything he had including his own life, over and over again, for his brother. There was no way he could lose him now, in a world so much less dangerous than it had been their whole lives. No fucking way! No damn way in hell he could let something happen to him now, after all the shit they'd been through. He opened his eyes, no Sam. He let out a deep sigh. He looked over to Aura, tears streaming down her face, eyes wide open in terror. He couldn't see what she saw, undoubtedly her dead partner. He gripped her knee tightly, and it elicited no response. Dean shut his eyes tightly. He took a deep breath, a tightness in his chest, a hard lump in his throat, aching for this girl he just met. Worrying about Sam and everything they've been through, everyone they've lost. "Your brother's not dead, ya Idjit!"

Deans eyes flew open, to see what looked like a slightly misty, exactly and almost holographic looking replica of his surrogate Dad. "Bobby?" Dean whispered, incredulously. "Don't worry boy, I'm not a ghost. You just thought me up." "I did?" Dean whispered, not beliving his eyes. The candle light seemed to dance on the exact face he remembered looking up to for so many years. "Yeah, what do you ya think, I'm just hanging out in these woods waiting for some dumbass to come find me? I'm missing a pretty kick ass concert in Heaven right now for this!" Bobby hissed. "Yeah, I miss you too man. Is...Can you tell if Sam's okay?" "He's fine as far as I can tell. But I can see him... in a forest, next to a cemetery outside Memphis...In a couple days, and things might not be so good for him then, he'll need ya. BOTH of ya," the bearded dead guy in the worn baseball cap smiled. "Both? Me and her?" "This isn't no blind date from the internet, Dean. Aura is special." "I mean, I know she's--" Dean was cut off, the apparition of Bobby gripping tightly on his shoulder. "Things don't often happen by mistake, boy. This is not another one of your floozies to wham and bam, do you know what I mean? She is special." Bobby matchmaking from Heaven, Dean really wished Sam was her to see this. Dean could faintly hear Aura's voice, talking and then pleading with her dead best friend, but he couldn't seem to make out any words. The vision of Bobby started to flicker and become transparent. "I'm sorry boy, John and George are about to play this amazing duet." I love you, man," Dean managed to get out. "Love you, too," he faintly heard Bobby reply as the image in front of him faded to darkness. 

Dean watched the shadows and the candle light dance across Aura's face. Giant, noiseless tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aura?" Dean rubbed her back, making a swirling pattern on the black leather. "Aura?" Dean attempted to dry her face, staring into her blank eyes, determining that she must be in shock. Dean blew out the candle, shoved it in the pocket of the leather jacket, and scooped the girl up in his arms. "Dean, she's gone," Aura whispered to him as they neared the car. "I know, I know. I'm sorry, baby girl," Dean soothed. "Dean, will you take me home now?" "Of course, of course I will beautiful," Dean said, setting her gently in the passenger seat. Aura wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, kissing him gently on the lips, as he could feel her lips and cheeks dewey with fresh tears. "Thank you, I'm sorry, thank you," she breathed. "Thank you for coming home with me. I just can't be alone right now," she said with her eyes closed, curling into the seat.


	5. Tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This appears to be my longest chapter yet! Please bookmark and check back for new chapters, and feel free to leave me comments and feedback! This is my first fan fiction I've ever written, so please be gentle with me! ;) Thanks so much for reading!

Aura pointed weakly to a clearing in the trees, "Right here, Dean." They had been driving for only ten minutes or so, the wind felt like it was blowing through them both. Aura felt completely transparent, too clear and empty to hold any emotions at all. Dean pulled up the drive, a looming forest illuminated by a mostly full moon surrounding a beautiful house, a luxury log cabin type of home with the giant fireplace, tall windows, and high, vaulted ceilings. As Dean parked the car in front, he looked over at her and all of his apprehension about leaving his Baby in Kansas City, and worries about his brother, seemed to just drift away. Dean ran his hand down Aura's cheek, checking for tears, and it was dry. He ran his hand down her hair, not sure why he felt so comfortable with someone he'd met just a few hours before. Aura locked eyes with him and just stared, lit only by the moon, the sound of croaking frogs and the night breeze surrounding them. "Let's go inside, Dean," Aura said quietly, taking his hand out of her hair and wrapping his fingers through his. "I don't know about you, but I am starving."

Dean walked through the entryway, his arm wrapped around Aura securely, and let out a quick, whoosh of air. "Wow, this is beautiful, Aura." "Thanks, Dean. My parents were Principals, this was their dream home, spending summers off working on it for what felt like forever." Dean looked around. "They're...retired? On a cruise or something?" Aura leads Dean into the large living room with the grand fireplace as the focal point of the room. Aura reached her hands up to her face, her fingers rubbing her eyes and then her temples, she let out a defeated sigh. "No... They're right here, Dean." His eyes fixed on the two blue matching marble urns on the mantle, then flitted back to Aura. He led her over the large leather sectional and sat down with her, running his hand through her hair. "Aura..." "Didn't you wonder why I became a hunter, Dean? A teacher, daughter of two principals? Or wonder why I wanted so badly to meet you, to help you, with anything?" Dean wrapped his fingers around the ends of her curls, wondering why she'd actually want to meet him, to help him. What? Chuck's Supernatural books? No... If Garth had shown her those books, he was definitely going to kill him. Something Garth had told her? 

"We have a lot in common, don't we Dean?" Aura whispered, looking over at the mantle. She obviously knew a little about his family. Dean couldn't deny that they had some things in common, two hunters, with two dead parents each, holding each other on a couch, starving. He didn't want to keep thinking, because he felt like he could continue to think of things that made them alike, even after knowing her such a short time. "Your parents... it was Demons?" Dean asked. Aura swallowed hard and then inhaled sharply. "When Garth told me how you and your brother turned Crowley human, so that you could kill him... I had to help you Dean. Crowley's... minions? Were the ones who used them, used them up," she said, her voice unsteady. Wrapping his arm around her, Dean leaned in close. "Shhhh, Aura, I'm so sorry. I know. I know." "I know, Dean, Garth told me," Aura whispered. "I know how much ass you and Sam have kicked, how much you've done, how many people you've saved. All after losing your parents too." She leaned into Dean's chest, her damp eyes against his button up, the beginning of tears absorbed by the black cotton. She breathed in deeply, the smell of Dean, the clean scent of his cologne and the night air mixing with his natural scent intoxicating her senses. 

Aura had heard of Dean's reputation with women, and had no idea that he would be as sweet and caring as he was being. Her head was spinning, never expecting to feel these kind of feelings him, this warm attraction that made her never want to leave his side. "You need a drink, Aura," Dean said softly, smoothing her hair with his hand. "Can I make you one?" She sat up a bit, starring into Dean's green eyes, finally seeing them in good lighting, her breath hitched a bit when she got to fully see how deep, how green, how beautiful his eyes were. He finally got to see hers as well, not as dark as he thought, but rather a green like his own but with swirls of brown and gold flecks. A rush of warmth flooded Dean's senses, feeling more comfortable with a stranger in a strange place than he even seemed to in his own "home." "Yes, please, Dean. The bar is right there," she pointed. She didn't fight the urge to kiss him, she just planted her lips on his, unable to bear how grateful she felt for his presence. Soft, pink lips crushing together, her hand running along his strong jawline as she slowly pulled her lips away from his. Their bodies mirroring each other, both feeling an electric tingling from their solar plexus and spreading through their limbs like passengers on a rollercoaster right as it begins it's drop. Aura took a moment to steady herself, "Thank you, Dean. I'm going to go upstairs to change into my pajamas," Dean stood, offering her his hand to help her up. 

When Aura stepped into the kitchen to meet Dean, handing him a soft black t-shirt and grey and white checked flannel pajama pants. "Thanks," Dean responded. He felt like she was doing better than she was a few minutes ago. The glow to her cheeks seemed to have returned, the pink of her tiny t-shirt with "Aerosmith" stretched across her braless chest reflecting onto her creamy skin. He handed her the tumbler of Jameson on the rocks, and she took a long drink. He was pretty impressed with how she could hold her whiskey. She turned away, walking towards the refrigerator. Dean tried, and failed, not to look at her soft, fleece pajama shorts that were hot pink and white with Hello Kitty across the butt, just barely covering her perfectly round ass and looking down to her long, bare legs. Dean took a slow breath, resisting the urge to grab her ass, to see how it felt, to hold her hips and hoist her up on the marble countertop. "Dean?" "Hmm?" Dean was quickly snapped out of his own head which he knew was a fairly dirty place. "Bacon and hashbrowns ok?" Aura asked, half in, half out of the fridge. "Sounds great," Dean replied. "If you eat all your din-" she looked at the clock, it was somehow already 1 am. "Breakfast," she corrected, "You can have dessert." Aura smiled, pointing to the berry pie on the counter. "Seriously, you bake?" She just laughed quietly. It was hard for Dean to believe, the leather clad badass dancing on the catwalk of the goth club with a crossbow and shotgun in her truck was the same girl standing in front of him now, cooking and baking for him in her pink pajamas, moving her hips slowly to the singer songwriter music playing softly on the stereo. Maybe he liked her because she was so much more than just the one dimensional girl he always seemed to attract, but he knew there was something more, that she could make him be better, and be more for her than he'd ever let himself be before. 

After they ate and Dean had also changed into pajamas, Dean and Aura were sitting on the floor in front of the sofa rather than on it, dozens of classic rock albums spread out in front of them. He wanted to stay up all night listening to them, they all sounded so much better on vinyl than his cassette player in the Impala or even the mp3s Sam had put on his phone for him. He also wanted to stay up all night talking with Aura. Dean stretched to put his next pick on the record player, and Aura just smiled. Sitting in front of the warm fire, Aura cuddled closer to Dean. "Will you tell me about what you saw earlier, in the woods? Tell me... about Sam?" Dean didn't respond right away. "Will you tell me about your family, Dean?" Aura asked. Dean looked over at her, swearing that she had batted an eyelash or two. "Please?" He didn't want to, but he knew it would keep her mind off of her friend, maybe distract her a bit. Dean sighed. "How much time ya got?"

Dean wasn't sure how long they had talked or when both of them had fallen asleep, but the fire was still hanging on in the fireplace. Aura was fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. The song playing softly on the stereo must have been one of Aura's pics.

And even though we ain't got money,  
I'm so in love with you, honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning, when I rise,  
You bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright.

Dean closed him eyes for a minute, listening to the song, liking it more than he had in the past. He opened his eyes again slowly and wasn't sure if he was dreaming or awake, but either way, his eyes seemed to be playing tricks on him. He felt like he couldn't move, but his senses were all working on overload. He swore he could really see it, a small, golden retriever looking puppy was cuddled up not too many feet in front of him. He closed his eyes tightly, but was even more terrified when he opened them again. Laying on him stomach, next to the adorable dog, was a small boy with sandy blonde hair and blues eyes that looked to be about 3 years old, coloring with one hand while his other arm was wrapped around the dog. He could still feel Aura sleeping on his shoulder, but everything else was so confusing. He swore he could hear the shower running upstairs, smell the fresh soap scent wafting down the stairs with the sound of a man's voice singing happily in the shower. Dean forced him arms to move, closing his eyes again and rubbing them hard until electric colors began to seemingly swirl around on the back of his eyelids. Breathe in, breathe out. It's just a dream, Dean, he told himself. After a minute, he opened his eyes and everything was back to normal. He took a minute to steady himself before slowly getting up, scooping up Aura in his arms and bringing her upstairs.

He set her down in the large, four poster bed, covering her up with the fluffy white comforter, running his hand down her face and hair gently. "Please hold me Dean," Aura whispered. Spooning a girl he hadn't even slept with was definitely nowhere on Dean's repertoire, but he, regardless, he felt himself crawling into the bed behind Aura, wrapping one hand under his pillow and the other around her body, forming his body to her's and holding her tightly. She sighed contently, and he kissed the back of her neck softly. Dean felt his body jolt right as he was about to fall asleep, his eyes still closed. He sighed, ready for sleep to find him once again but then he froze. Instantly, all at once, he seemed to feel his hand resting on Aura's stomach move, and he felt like his hand was resting on a large, pregnant stomach. No, no, that couldn't be, he tried to literally shake the feeling away but didn't feel like he could really move. He tried to breathe as slowly as possibly, feeling a small kick under his hand. No, no, this isn't real, Dean told himself. He felt all of the hairs on his body stand at attention as Dean got the distinct feeling that he and Aura were not alone. A strong, safe, warm presence washed over Dean as he felt another body against that back of his, holding him tightly. His natural instinct would be to turn around and defend himself, attack if needed. But he didn't. He squeezed his eyes tightly, breathing through the uncertainty and confusion. He opened his eyes in the dark, exhaling a long, slow breath as he realized things had gotten back to... "Normal." Just him and Aura in bed. So many thoughts were bombarding Dean's brain but he attempted to force them out so that he could finally rest. Just a dream, just a dream, Dean repeated in his head until he fell asleep.


	6. Open Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted a nice, short little chapter tonight because I just couldn't wait! Enjoy! ~S

As Dean awoke, eyes still closed, he felt the typical thoughts creep into his consciousness automatically. The ones that always accompanied waking up in a strange woman's bed: Do I say goodbye? How do I make this not awkward? Is there any possible way to just sneak out without waking her? But before Dean could even realize he didn't want to sneak away from Aura, he felt his hand touching cool sheets next to him, realizing she was gone. He sat up in bed, letting it wash over him. Not only were his jeans, that he would usually slip into and out the door nowhere in sight, and instead downstairs, he then realized he didn't have the urge to leave, which was just a little jarring and unfamiliar to Dean. He padded down the great staircase, and stopped on the landing halfway down. Dean starred out the massive picture windows of the beautiful log home, looking into the expanse of trees and circular driveway out front. Peering out on to the gorgeous 60's Corvette he realized his baby, aka his typical getaway car, was back in the city and he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. Why didn't he want to? Creepy forest vision Bobby was as right as the live one always was: this girl was special. 

Dean walked through the living room and stood right behind Aura, praying she wouldn't turn around just then. A girl frying bacon was sexy enough to Dean, but this sight was more than enough to turn his pj pants into a rather embarrassing tent type situation for him. Her long, dark hair with that hint of auburn as the sun hit it, streaming through the window, was up in a messy bun with tendrils falling all around it, her blue and white hunter flannel open with just a white tank underneath, the ends tied up in a knot around her waist, showing off those lower back dimples. Her amazing ass in cut off denim shorts, her tan legs bare until he saw her tall, brown cowboy boots. Fuck it, Dean thought, adjusting himself and going in to touch her anyway.

Aura felt a strong sexual energy coming from behind her and she knew she'd made the right outfit choice. And the cowboy boots were a must for their trip to Memphis. A smile curled on her lips and her body didn't show even a hint of surprise as she felt Dean's strong arms wrap around her waist. "Good morning," Dean rasped in her ear, the kiss he left there shooting tingles through her brain and down her spine. She quickly set down her tongs, not able to wait another second to see those beautiful green eyes, she quickly spun around in his arms. She reminded herself to breathe as the sun hit the deep, green pools of his eyes. She rested her hands on his chest, "well, it's almost noon," Aura laughed, "but yes, good morning." Being 5'8" meant Aura didn't often have to go up on her tip toes but this time she did, reaching up to kiss Dean on his soft lips lips, her breath hitching as a blissful wave of energy washed over her. She didn't want to ever stop, but she heard her bacon crackle behind her and she spun back around to tend to it. Dean looked over the counter, "Wow, you've been busy." Aura smiled. "Coffee, bacon, Belgian waffles with strawberries for breakfast." 

Aura shook up a can and smirked deviously with one eyebrow up, "Whipped cream?" Simultaneously, they both pictured stripping the other naked and licking the whipped cream off, but both decided that was a little too forward for the first... was this a date? This strange haze of... no, definitely not a date, something better. Dean glanced at the cooler on the counter. "Sodas, salami and tomato sandwiches on french bread for our little road trip. I also packed a salad for when we find Sam, and beers for when we're done kicking whatever ass needs to be kicked," Aura winked at him reassuringly. He didn't know how she was doing so well for someone who had just lost their best friend, but he wasn't about to bring it up. "I called a sub in case we aren't back by Sunday night, my GPS is set for Memphis, and I've got a duffle for my weapons and another for my wardrobe options - I know we won't be taking the 'Vette this time. It's kinda hard for me to give up driving, but I'm excited to spend that much time with you in the Impala," she winked. Dean felt a little speechless, wondering why it had taken him so long to find a girl so perfect. Aura just smiled at him. "Get dressed so we can eat and hit the road, sleepyhead. Sammy needs us."

As Dean drove Baby down the highway, windows half up, the wind blowing through their hair, he had the urge to pull Aura closer to him. She relaxed against his shoulder and put her feet, which were in flip flops for the drive, up on the dash. "Dean, if I tell you something weird will you promise not to freak?" Dean laughed, "Honey, weird has lost all meaning. Shoot." "Dean, last night I had a vision. Not a dead person vision, a future vision." Dean's body stiffened and his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. Shit, she'd seen the vision. It was HER vision. The baby, the whole being in bed with Cas thing. Shit, please don't bring that up. It was Cas, it had to be Cas, Dean reluctantly admitted to himself. His soft skin against me, holding me tightly through the night. Maybe I was the only one who saw that. I hope. "Dean, this vision... super presumptuous. About us. I swear, I know this is going to make me sound like stage 5 clinger. In this vision, we were together." Dean just nodded. "And?" Not quite the reaction she was expecting. Aura covers her face with her hands as her voice goes up a few octaves, trying to get it out as fast as possible. "And I was having your baby, Dean!" Aura shrieked, expecting Dean to run from her as fast as possible, jump out of the moving car, even? Silence. She didn't want to look over, now sitting a few inches from Dean, her knees up against her chest, rolled into a nervous little ball. "Dean?" She asked, still not ready to look at his face. He felt catatonic. Finally, she glanced over. "Not even a WTF? Dean? A little surprised, shocked sound? Like a... a manly squeak? Nothing?" Dean sighed, wanting to lie, act surprised, but lying rarely worked out for him and he didn't want to start that with her, anyway. "I guess I don't sound surprised because I'm not," he said, glancing over at her. "What? What do you mean?" she questioned. "Aura, I'm not surprised because I had your vision, too. I was touching you while you had it, and I saw the whole thing." 

Aura's jaw literally dropped, "Oh my god!" She took a minute to process. "Jesus, I didn't know that! I get future visions so rarely, I didn't know people could see them just by touching me." Her world felt rocked, yet again, by learning this new fact about herself. She couldn't believe Dean had seen her vision. Dean didn't want to ask it, but he had to. "These future visions, they usually come true?" Aura swallowed hard, trying to fold her legs criss cross and turn towards Dean. "Every time so far..." He knew there was more coming, and he contemplated opening the door of the Impala and doing a tumble roll onto the cement, and how that might be more comfortable than the conversation that was about to follow. Instead, he looked over and saw a tear rolling down her cheek, instantly snapping out of the self-absorbed noise in his head. "I was so happy, Dean, in the vision. It was the best I've felt in a long time," she whispered. He softened, wiping away the tear. "I know, I was really happy, too," Dean sighed. "Really?" she asked, looking up at him with her big eyes, shiny with tears, and he just nodded. "I'm sorry, I swear I'm not always this much of an emotional shit show," she apologized, wiping under her eyes. He gently pulled her into him, but she sat up a little straighter and looked Dean in the eyes, or at least attempted to while he drove. "Dean... who was the man in bed with us?"


	7. The Weight

"I know it wasn't Sam," Aura said, thinking out loud. She pictured the photo Dean had showed her last night on his phone, the beautiful brothers with their surrogate dad, Bobby. She smiled, thinking about how happy they looked, despite all the shit they had gone through. "I would recognize those luscious locks anywhere," she sighed, a little laugh in her voice. "No, this guy was different, from anyone else... He was just so... I felt this energy from him, this pure, white energy that made me feel so safe. I just got this feeling like he was... protecting us. And that we both loved him very much." Dean rubbed his furrowed brow, not wanting to think about naked Cas, spooning him in bed. Cas somehow being a part of his relationship with this hot girl. Just, seriously, what the actual fuck? Dean thought. Hard. What to say to avoid this topic? "He had dark hair and these beautiful blue eyes-" Dean cut her off. "Aura, do you remember, last night? When I told you about Castiel, who saved me when I went to Hell?" 

Aura's eyes widened, both eyebrows raised, "Your angel bestie, Cas?" Aura asked, remembering details from last night's story, wondering why he hadn't told her that much about him. "That's who was in the vision?" "I think so," Dean responded lamely. "Oh! I didn't realize you two had a thing," "No, no, no..." Dean shook his head furiously. "Wow Dean, I've had a..." she laughs at the term, "Devil's Threesome before, and don't get me wrong, it was awesome, but a polyamorous relationship? Didn't see that one coming." "Hey, no! I'm not gay! We're not havin a poly, devily whatever with Cas!" Dean replied. "But Dean, in the vision..." "Aura!" Dean growled, "I can't... I'm not having this conversation right now." To Aura, Dean appeared to be such a straight, red blooded American boy type, not the kind to play around with his sexuality, or be bi-curious, which is probably why he was getting so escalated right now. She decided she'd drop the topic for now, but her mind swirled with possibilities. It wasn't something she'd thought of for herself, having a relationship like that, but she wasn't going to dismiss it either. She'd have to meet Cas and see for herself. 

"Ok, I'm dropping it." Dean relaxed a little at her words. "But please, tell me everything about Castiel?" Dean sighed heavily. "Aura, I want to talk about Cas right now about as much you probably want to talk about Lyla." Dean glanced over at her, the sad expression on her face mirroring his words. Damnit, why did I have to bring up her dead friend? Dean asked himself. He put his hand on her knee, feeling a little wave of electricity travel up his fingers and through his arm. I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-" Aura cut him off. "No, it's ok, I can talk about her, I'll tell you all about her, as long as you tell me about Cas." Dean contemplated, no way out, a good 6 hours of driving time time, he was screwed. He let out a long breath, and rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt to show Aura the dark pink brand from Castiel, the hand print, the daily reminder that Cas had been the one who had gripped him tight and all that. Aura gasped. "I might as well start as the beginning..."

Aura blinked her hazel eyes sleepily, not remembering exactly when she had fallen asleep. She watched the sun lazily begin it's decent across the horizon, warmth radiating down her side, she realized she had fallen asleep against Dean. Tilting her head up, her eyes were met with the sea glass green ones that took her breath away yet again. She had an overwhelming urge to kiss his pillowy, pale pink lips, wishing Dean would suddenly find a reason to stop the car, but there was still nothing ahead of them but open road. "Are we close to Memphis?" Aura whispered. "Not much longer," Dean replied. She sat up a little, then stretched out her long legs, feet up resting on the dashboard. "Thank you for driving, Dean," she smiled at him sheepishly. Dean knew she was grateful, this Sam finding mission a much needed distraction for her, but he felt like he owed her so much. Without her, Dean thought, I'd still be sitting around with my thumb in, wondering where the Sam is. At least now I know the general direction, and I have someone that can actually help me." Dean didn't ever intentionally demean the women that he had dated, he just felt like in general they had held him back, always having to leave them behind to protect them. He glanced over at the girl, washed in oranges and pink from the setting sun. However deflated, Dean knew she was different. Even strong in her sadness, he knew she could hold her own, and he wasn't intimidated, just in awe of her. 

Aura began to see signs that they were approaching Memphis, the nostalgia of entering the town where she grew up full of sweetness and sadness mingling together in her mind. Dean turned up and old song on the radio and began humming along. She blinked away the tears she felt sneaking up on her, reminding her of afternoon drives in her dad's Lincoln Continental, singing along with him whenever this song would come on the radio. Her eyes focused on Dean, watching his eyes sparkle, his beautiful lips and jaw moving as he quietly sang. 

I picked up my bag, I went lookin' for a place to hide  
When I saw Carmen and the Devil walkin' side by side  
I said: "Hey, Carmen, come on, let's go downtown"  
She said: "I gotta go, but my friend can stick around"

Aura felt chills chase down her spine as Dean's deep voice went up an octave on that last line. She gently placed her hand on his thigh and scooted herself a little closer to him, needing desperately to close the gap between them. Dean glanced at her warmly, but she didn't want him to stop singing, so she smiled at him as she squeezed his leg, and began singing along with the old favorite encouragingly. 

Take a load off Fanny  
Take a load for free  
Take a load off Fanny  
And you can put the load right on me

Dean found it difficult to keep his eyes on the open highway, the warm fluttering in his chest, her beautiful pink lips singing. He had to watch them, listening closely to her velvet voice, making sure to harmonize with her just right. Pulling his eyes off her just a moment, Dean smiled, looking just in time to see the golden sun slip under the horizon.


	8. Crazy Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should definitely be listening to "Crazy Bitch" by Buck Cherry while reading the last half of this chapter, I wish there could be a way for it to be piped into the forest somehow in this last scene! But I think it's definitely Aura's theme song and I just love it!

Is it weird that I even find this girl's feet sexy? It was only one of many slightly kinky thoughts mingling around in Dean's brain as he loaded up his large duffle full of things he needed from the Impala's trunk, peeking over the right side to see Aura's gorgeous, long, tan legs sticking out of the car's open passenger side door, slipping her perfect little toes, painted shimmery teal, into grey socks with creamy lace at the top, before sliding her feet into those cowboys boot. Dean bit his lip as Aura stood, eyes floating from her brown, mid calf heeled cowboy boots up to her toned legs and the short jean shorts that made her ass look like a perfect apple that Dean just wanted to bite. The deep purples, pinks, and oranges of the sky right after the sun sets reflecting on her long, dark hair as she ran her fingers through it, tumbling down her shoulders and across the back of her blue checkered flannel. "You gonna hunt in those?" Dean winked, glancing quickly from her boots to her ass again, and back up to her glinting greenish eyes. "Unfortunately not, Winchester, I think it might get a little cool for cut-offs during a monster stake-out in the woods." "Monsters, tonight? What the hell?" Dean's eyebrows knit together, voice up an octave. "Oh, sorry, I got some super icky, monstery vibes from the old cemetery we passed on the way into town. That's the forest you... heard about... in your vision, last night," She glanced at him carefully. "But Bobby said..." Dean started, shaking his head, feeling ridiculous for quoting a freaking ghost vision of Bobby, "Last night, Bobby said Sam would need our help in a few days. Why do we need to go into the woods tonight? Is he already there?" He prodded. "Dean, I didn't get a super clear future vision, like I did last night, the one with you and me and Ca-" Dean cut her off, "What did you see?" Aura swirled a long curl around her finger as she thought. "Not really saw, just felt, Dean. It felt like, maybe whatever Sam's been hunting caught up with him a day early. I don't know, but I think we should go there, tonight, just to be safe."

The little hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood at attention as she moved closer to him, her delicate fingers brushing his arm lightly as she instead walked right past Dean, grabbing her bag from the trunk and slamming it down, meeting Dean's eyes with her own as it made the familiar loud bang. "Well, after we get changed, of course... and after we eat there," she motioned behind her casually, and Dean's taught torso turned around, his boots still planted towards Aura, he looked across from the motel parking lot, to see a giant neon sign across the street, the electric blues and reds boasting the best BBQ in Memphis. Dean raised both his eyebrows. "Seriously, it is. I hope you like ribs, oh, and do not wear white!" she winked at him, her hips doing a sexy little sway as she walked up the motel lobby, and at that moment, all Dean could think of was what it might be like to lick barbecue sauce off of her, instead.

"So... what's the plan?" Dean pops the beer bottle from his lips, the sound echoing slightly off the dense wall of trees. "Sorry, what?" Aura was wishing so hard that she was that bottle, and thinking how literally having any part of her body given attention from Dean's lips like that would be amazing, even if it was her elbow, but hopefully it was somewhere better. Aura tried, she just couldn't keep her eyes off of Dean. His retro leather jacket, the tight black tee under his cream flannel with so many different shades of green in the plaid that it made his eyes glow chartreuse even in the dark woods. The medium wash jeans that made his legs look so amazing and long, the way he sat with his knees bent, casually wide open like that, made her want to slither in between them and see how the jeans looked on the forest floor. He quickly snapped her back to reality. "The plan, Aura? You know Sam's the one who usually does the research." Aura chuckled, "Who needs research when you look as good in leather as we do? We could kick anyone's ass right now!" she practically squealed. Dean shook his head, taking a long drink of beer, slyly eyeing Aura up and down, her black leather moto jacket, black lace up boots over her dark denim skinny jeans, the red and black flannel working perfectly with the red pin-up style bandanna she had tied up in her hair, her hair, tendrils falling down her shoulders, looking almost dark purple in the full moon's glow. "We both saw those 'animal maulings' in the local paper, those looked super suspicious, don't you think? ... The paper we read at the Barbeque joint... Hello? Dean?" "Huh?" Dean's eyes were transfixed on Aura now, a knife similar to his own tucked carefully under her jeans on her hip, a tight thigh holster for her Smith&Wesson 9mm, and that damn crossbow hovering over her waist and hip. "It's pink," Dean whispered, adjusting how he was sitting on the log as his jeans seemed to be getting a little tighter in one particular area. "Excuse me?" Aura laughed. "Your, your gun is pink. And seriously? What's with the crossbow? I mean, how is that convenient?"

Aura just ignored him, walking over with a smirk, she sits right next to Dean and takes the bottle from his hand, taking a long swig from the beer with one eye on Dean playfully. Dean just laughs and shakes his head. "Not many animals, even a werewolf, would eat the brain and leave the heart, right, Dean? This just screams ZOMBIE to me!" She insists. "Aura, Zombies don't just grow organically around here, and, I mean, there's no project Z virus going around that I've heard about. If it's Zombies, some asshole's got to be bringing them back," he explained. Aura pops up, pacing back and forth in front of the long line of trees in front of them. "Dean! I bet that's who Sam's hunting - the person bringing these zombies back must live around here! Or be... unleashing them in this area... maybe even from this cemetery!" Dean clears his throat roughly. She looks down lovingly at her beloved Styker 380 crossbow, making sure it was cocked and loaded, whispering to it, "You might get to kill your first Zombie, tonight, baby!" "Aura! We don't even know it's... I don't even want to say Zombies, that's so ridiculous. They technically don't even exist!" He rubbed his forehead, her level of hunting enthusiasm a little exhausting, almost reminding him of a female Garth, a mental picture he instantly wanted to scrub from his mind the second it got there.

Aura's head was swimming with all of her favorite scenes from the very best Zombie movies and wondered what George A. Romero would do."Who would do something like this? Mad scientist? Alchemist? A really badass witch, maybe a whole coven?" Aura wondered aloud. "Who would want a bunch of Zom-" Dean growled in response, "Aura! Please, don't even say Z-" Aura froze, her body turned towards Dean, her eyes widening into saucers staring just above and behind him. "Dean, do not fucking move," she whispered. His eyes met hers, mirroring her nervous expression as he heard slow footsteps crunching old leaves underfoot. He watched in awe and terror as she pulled up her crossbow confidently, aimed only 4 feet above his head, one eye looking through the scope and then pulls the trigger with a steady finger, a little hiss of air escaping her lips. Dean can't help his eyes as they follow the arrow as it whizzes above his head, then turning around quickly, up on his feet in a crouching position with his gun pointed at the, what could only be described as a Zombie, as he sees it hit the ground with a thud. "Son of a bitch!"

"Fuck! Yes! Headshot!" Aura whisper yelled, doing a couple up and down jumps before stopping to reload her bow. Dean now had a gun in one hand, knife in the other, knowing full well that the knife wouldn't do much good here. He looked around the woods behind them searching for any imminent threat, he heard and saw nothing. "Aura," he whispered. "Don't you want me to hold your gun so you can maneuver that thing? You seem to be pretty damn awesome at it." Aura smiled. "Wow Dean, that almost sounded like a compliment," she said, handing him her pink 9mm. He made sure the safety was off as he stalked, a gun in each hand, over to where the Zombie had fallen, Aura following close behind him. "What the actual fuck?" Dean whispered to Aura. He kicked the once-human with the toe of his boot. "Dean!" Aura hissed, "Ew. No. Zombie germs!" It certainly wasn't green like you'd expect, just someone super dead, ashy pale skin, almost light blue, skin grotesque, bubbling and peeling off, hanging in chunks off the side of his face and neck. This reminded Dean of the time he and Sam had hunted a reanimated corpse, almost just like this one, but that one seemed hell bent on revenge, not hungry for brains like this one appeared to be. This was closer to a full on "Zombie movie" Zombie than he'd seen before, and he knew Sam must be hunting the person responsible this. Dean felt the crossbow dangerously close to his lower back, he gently lowered it with his hand, eyes fixed on Aura. "So, you think the person behind this is here now? Do you... sense them? or Sam?" Dean asked her seriously. "I feel something, Dean... I'm just not sure what. It's harder for me to sense people if I've never met them." Dean nodded in reply. He decided they would just keep on walking until they found more, or until they found Sam.

Dean and Aura had been walking through woods for nearly a solid hour with no monster sighting when they came to a clearing. The full moon was so bright overhead now, Dean lowered his guns and just stared at Aura, the glow on her cheekbones as the cool night air washed over them. "You know, you make my head spin," Dean said. Aura just looked at him skeptically and laughed. "Is that so?" "Yeah..." Dean nodded slowly. "One second you're... baking pies, singing John Mayer, packing me a lunch... and then next, you're... dancing in tight leather at a goth club, killing a damn Zombie with a crossbow! You teach yourself to do that?" She laughed in response. "What, dance or use the crossbow? Because the answer is yes to both," Aura said with a smile in her voice. "Dean, I like pink. I do yoga, I bake, I scrapbook and host girl's nights... or at least I did before pretty much everyone I know died," she took a deep sigh. "There's really only two times I turn into that 'Crazy Bitch' you're referring to ... when I'm hunting and..." she stopped herself, gently biting the corner of her lower lip. "And? When else?" Dean responded curiously. The next thing he knew, Dean was being shoved roughly against a giant tree, the back of his head banging against the bark. He felt an 'uh...ow!' response jump to his lips but before he could say it, he heard the crossbow thud beneath him as Aura's fingers gripped hard onto his shoulders, supporting her as she jumped up, quick like a cat, wrapping her legs around his back. Dean's nimble fingers whizzed the safetys back on the guns, dropping them to the ground. His hands flew to support Aura's ass as she pressed her hips onto his, lips on his, hungrily. Dean felt himself growing rock hard as Aura upped the friction, grinding her hips into him as he supported her. He let out a soft gasp, which she used as an opportunity to slide her hot tongue into his mouth, pressing hers deeply to his, moaning quietly inside his mouth as he used his velvet tongue, swirling and massaging her tongue with his. She bit down on his lower lip, just a little bit hard, pulling it towards her and letting it go with a devious grin. She growled slightly, leaving little love bites along Dean's ear and neck, smoothing over them with her tongue, as one hand moved down Dean's torso and then slid back up, underneath his tee and flannel, dragging her nails along his soft skin until she found a perky nipple, pinching it hard until Dean's growl matched hers. Her eyes wide as she felt Dean launch them, airborne, and then felt her body land hard against the moss on the forest floor, Dean's large hand protecting the back of her head as they hit the ground.

Panting, she looks up to see Dean's lustblown green eyes glinting under the moon, his knees planted on either side of her. He yanks off her leather jacket, ripping her flannel open and off, then running his hands down her body, wishing for less clothing, still. Dean bites his lip, trying not to crack a smile as she hitches her hips up into his, running his rough hands from her upper arms to her wrists as he pins them above her head. Aura decides on a distraction technique. "Kiss me, Dean!" she breathes, just before Dean's soft lips are on hers, biting lightly before moving in deeper, his tongue wrapping around hers. She feels him loosen his grip on her wrists, willing all her body strength to flip Dean onto his back, pinning his wrists above him with her knees on either side. She plunges her hot tongue into his mouth to keep him from protesting, then slowly moves one hand away, running her fingers down his chest and stomach, moaning softly into his mouth as she feels his hard length aching to escape the tight denim. Dean growls as he feels her grabbing, rubbing his needy cock through his jeans. He pushes her up with his mouth, breaking the kiss and pulling her tee up above her head quickly, thinking mistakenly that her red satin bra would be the first thing to catch his attention. Dean felt his jaw drop, his fingers cautiously moving up to the black chest tattoo on her right side just under her collarbone. Aura blushes, "Oh... yeah.. I heard you have one too," She said, biting her lip for a brief moment, "Can I see?" Dean nodded, not finding any words, just gawking helplessly at the hot, shirtless brunette with the anti-demon possession symbol tattoo that matched his. He leans up to her as she removes his flannel and t-shirt, gasping quietly as she sees the tattoo that mirrors hers. Suddenly her lips are on his, pressing her chest up against his so their ink lines up almost perfectly. "Haaaaa... Deannnnn... Do you feel that?" she moans. Dean feels the shudder run through Aura's whole body and then into his, electric tingles running down his spine and throughout his whole body and back into hers. "The... that??" Dean pants. She nods, mirroring his panting breaths. "Mmmmm, yeah..." is all he can reply, leaning in to kiss her again but instead Aura sits up, her head spinning, her body pulsing with the tiny shocks of electricity, yet still needing more of Dean. Biting that lower lip, she starts at his chest, digging her nails into his smooth skin, leaving hot red trails as down drags them down each beautiful ab, then stopping to lightly tickle her fingers down his treasure trail. She reaches down, one hand on the zipper and one on the button of Dean's pesky denim. His eyes questioning as he sees her hands freeze, she looks up, eyes wide again as she lets out a long hiss. "Fucking dead cock blocking son of a bitch! Dean, get me my bow!"


	9. You're the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this chapter to include my first real smut, but alas, this chapter was a bit long and will have to wait until the next one (I promise!!!) Thanks to my lovely inspiration Shannon aka its_not_natural_take2 for helping me so much with this chapter and the next!!

Aura flies backwards off of Dean, grabbing her cocked crossbow and firing another head shot at the this time female zombie. Her arrow is a direct hit, stabbing through the zombie's skull with a groan and a gurgle, it hits the forest floor. Dean jumps up, grabbing both guns. "So.. That first one was not a test!! Zombies are real, Zombies are very fucking REAL, Dean!" Aura gasps. Dean flicks off the safetys on both guns, "Point taken. I would write you a poem on all the ways that you were right but - Son of a bitch! There's more!" Dean fires his gun in his left hand, followed by Aura's in his right. Headshot. Headshot. Aura runs to her duffle, grabbing arrows for herself and bullets for Dean. No more in sight, Dean turns to her as she reaches down into the bag. Dean gasps as he sees the beautiful skin of her back, milky in the moonlight, the intricate span of wings across her back interrupted only by the red satin of her bra straps. "Angel wings?" Dean whispers, his eyes following the expanse of the tattoo, the lines, the shading, the multitude of gorgeous feathers stretching across her shoulder blades, out and then down the smooth planes of her mid back muscles. Aura smirks as she turns around, catching Dean's eyes with hers. "Dean, I promise you, later you can have a close-up view of these wings, best seat in the house" Aura quips, making Dean nearly choke on his own saliva. "But right now," she says tensely, looking over Dean's bare shoulder, "We are not alone!" 

Dean's body zips around, killing two more with a shot from each pistol. "Dead sons of- what the fuck? Where are they coming from Aura?" She was suddenly next to him, shooting another right in the head as it shuffled into the clearing. "Dean," she says as she leans down to reload, "we're going to have to go straight through these woods, right through the path these fuckers seem to be coming down." Dean wracks his brain, "Will this take us to the cemetery?" "I'm pretty sure," she answers, shoving handfuls of bullets into Dean's jean pockets. The signature stink and the disgusting and nearly lifeless, breathy groans of the undead call from behind her, Aura whips around to shoot one of three with her crossbow. Dean follows suit, shooting the other two as Aura starts off towards the dense wooded 'path,' grabbing his hand as she goes. Feeling the now nearly familiar mini voltage spreading across her skin from his touch, Aura glances over to Dean as they run, trying to stifle a smile that begins to quirk across her lips as they travel. She wonders if she could ever truly be afraid of anything while she was with him, assessing her body and feeling loads of adrenaline but no real fear, a killer confidence exuding from her pores with Dean by her side. Her hand falling away from his as they run faster now, she glances over again, feeling transfixed by him as he looks over at her with a wild sort of look in his eyes. Aura moves her eyes forward just a little too late, as a zombie comes from the left side and seems to launch itself straight at Aura. Dean feels his mouth drop as he watches Aura pull her bow's trigger in what seems like slow motion, shooting the dead son of a bitch just feet from her as it continues to barrel right for her, gaping as he watches her bend backwards Matrix-style as the zombie flies over her and lands hard on the forest floor behind them. She straightens up and smiles a little proud smile at Dean, mouth still agape. "Keep going?" she winks. "Uh, okay, NEO," Dean sounds stunned and Aura just chuckles, leaning over to Dean as she whispers, "There is no spoon." 

Dean is quickly losing count of how many zombies they've killed as Aura tells him, mid-run and barely out of breath, that they're closing in on the cemetery. Dean hears something step out of the woods behind them and they both whip around, weapons aimed. They attempt a backward jog as 2, then 3, then 4 more begin slowly after them, Aura kills one with her bow and Dean shoots the rest with the pink Smith and Weston. Damn, I kinda like this thing... Dean thought unwillingly. Aura lets out a sharp gasp as she feels her bare back bump into something large and firm, not a tree. "Shit!" she flies back around, uselessly aiming her unloaded bow at what turns about to be not a zombie but a beautiful man with green-gray eyes and rusty brown hair, those flowing locks lit by the moonlight. She gulps hard, looking up at what's got to be the second most beautiful man she's ever seen. "Not a zombie!" she exclaims with a big puff of air. "Sammy!" Dean shouts, lowering his guns and practically bulldozing his big little brother, hugging him tightly as Sam lets out a relived little chuckle, "Dean! Dean, I'm glad you're ok." "Me? What about you? You look like you've been rode hard and put away-" Dean's frustrations are interrupted by Sam's hearty laugh. "Dean, are you going to introduce me?... And explain why you're both half naked?" Aura's smile spreads, so happy to meet Sam, "I'm Aura," she stretches out her hand and laughs as he shakes it, "turns out, killing zombies makes Dean and I a little frisky." Sam just smiles and shakes his head, feeling a warmth rush from her that to him just screams, 'family.' "Aura's a hunter, she's been amazing, helping me find y-" Dean's ears perk as he hears a leaf crack from behind Sam's gigantor body. 

"Dean, Aura... This is Hannah." Their jaws drop as a blonde haired, blue eyed woman steps from Sam's shadow, a beauty that could only be described as a supermodel turned horror movie extra. "Aura, it's lovely to meet you," their eyebrows raised halfway to their hairlines as the sophisticated British accent escapes her lips, hand outstretched, "and Dean, "I've heard so much about you!" Dean's eyes widen as he purveys the gorgeous blonde, her scrapes, cuts, and rope burns that mirror the ones Sam has. "It's..I.." Dean's heads is swimming with so many questions that he can't even speak. Then suddenly, he hears a gratingly familiar voice. "Well, are you going to tell them what the hell happened?" Oh shit, Dean's gag reflex spasms briefly and his stomach churns as the other, even more annoying-to-him voice shouts, "Or should we just explain it for you, just like we saved your asses for you just now?" Dean's eyes move from Sam, to the two idiots behind him and then back to Sam, then growls "You let the God Damn GHOSTFACERS save you? Seriously man, come on!"


	10. Ghost Facers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a little smut for you! A million thanks to my love Its_not_natural_take2 for helping me write my very first smut! Clearly, there will be more in the next chapter, which I hope to post this weekend!

Sam’s eyes flash around the clearing, assuring their safety before letting out a sigh, thinking, ‘how am I going to explain this?’ “Dean, I thought this was going to be an easy case. And when I found out about the GhostFacers connection, well, I knew how you felt about Harry and Ed so I decided not to call you and just take care of it myself.” Dean felt his frustration level floating above his head, “What the hell are they doing here? What happened to you guys and where the fuck are these zombies coming from?” Hannah takes a small step forward, “That was the last of the zombies, Dean, don’t worry. Sam noticed these strange attacks were all taking place near my psychiatric hospital,” she explains. Dean’s eyebrows spiking up again, towards his hairline this time. Ed and Harry sigh impatiently behind them. 

“I’m a doctor Dean, and Dana, the girl we’ve got sedated in the cemetery back there, the one who started bringing these things back from the dead, she happens to be my patient and Harry’s ex-girlfriend,” Hannah adds. Aura tries not to swoon over the blonde’s English accent and the way she pronounces ‘cemetery,’ she shakes her head, trying to keep up with all the new names and faces. “Originally I thought Dana was trying some black magic, maybe that ancient Greek ritual, something to attract the GhostFacers to Memphis so she could get Harry back,” Sam says. “That’s EXACTLY what happened, Groot-Chester!” Harry yells. “That’s what we thought,” Hannah says to them, “I mean, that’s what she was trying to do but it got out of hand. I never would have thought this possible… but we saw Death, Dean.” 

“Death? THE Death??” Dean questions Sam, visions of the skinny, pizza-eating cretinous horseman galloping through his head. “Dean, it was him. Dana started dabbling around with black magic and somehow summoned him. I guess he was BORED… Anyway, I don’t know how she did it. He broke her out of the hospital so she could do this whole thing for him, that’s why they these Zombies were more like the real deal, craving brains and all. They kept raising more and more, and by the time we were here to stop them, he broke the.. uh, spell? and then he just vanished,” Sam spoke quickly. “But, what the hell happened to you guys?” Aura asks again, wanting an answer for herself as much as for Dean. “She did this, that little girl tied us both up and knocked us unconscious when we tried to stop her! I knew she was unstable, but this, it was like she was possessed!” Hannah concurred. “Damn, I know it’s been slow lately but Death really needs to get a hobby, this barely even sounds like the guy!” Dean says, half joking.

“Is no one going to mention how bad a shape you guys were in, hog tied to some dead guy’s like, mausoleum or whatever? The fact that if we hadn't checked our Twitter and seen Dana's tweets of you being held hostage and traced her IP address, you'd be monster meat?” Ed yelled. “And how you would have been Zombie-Chow in a matter of seconds if it wasn’t for us?” Harry added. “Heya Harry, how about maybe ya don’t date crazy and we might not be in this mess?” Dean chides. Hannah delicately interrupts their exchange, “Thank you Ed, Harry. Can I please borrow someone’s phone, I’ve got to get Dana transported back to the hospital. She smashed both our phones and we’ve been tied up quite a while. I’m surprised they haven’t looked here for us yet.” Aura whips her phone out of her back pocket, handing it to the shaken blonde. “I’m sorry Hannah, sorry you had to find out about this whole different kind of crazy. I’m sure it’s bad enough for you in that ward,” Aura says, her other hand pat’s Hannah’s shoulder reassuringly as the blonde smiles back at her. 

As Hannah talks on the phone, Aura introduces herself to the GhostFacers. “Dean,” Sam pulls his beloved brother over to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you where I was, and by the time I realized that was stupid, it was kinda too late,” Sam apologized. “I have a weird feeling that you may have been… distracted,” Dean winked, glancing over at the good doctor as she paced the forest back and forth. The widest smile spread across Sam’s face like wildfire, “I don’t know what happened Dean! I can’t…” he lowers his voice, whispering, “she’s amazing!” Dean replies with a grin, “I can tell man!!” clapping his brother's shoulder. “What a fucked up situation you got yourself in Sammy, but I can tell you are happy. I can’t wait to get to know her. And I gotta say, I’m so god damn glad you didn’t call me.” Dean’s voice breathy, oddly like a sigh of relief. 

“Wha?” Sam’s gaze follows Dean’s to the beautiful, still topless brunette, seeing the way he looks at Aura, like a born again Christian kneeling at the altar, like a man stranded in a desert would look at a waterfall. “I never would have met her,” he whispered in a way that to Sam sounds like a prayer. Sam can’t think of a time he’s ever seen his brother revere a woman in this way, feeling completely floored, speechless. “Uhhh… Yeah, you’re welcome…” Sam says lamely. Dean rubs his tired eyes, “Tomorrow morning, breakfast. I can get to know Hannah and you’ll get to know Aura. We’re staying at the Bluebird, there’s a diner across the street” Dean says. “We’ll see you at 10,” Sam smiles, bringing his bro in again for a hearty embrace, “Thanks again, Dean.” “No problem, Sammy, just whatever you do, please, don’t thank those douche monkeys.”

Dean closes the door to the motel bathroom, quickly discarding his filthy clothes and turning on the hot shower to rinse away whatever Zombie muck may be left on him. Quickly, he grabs the soap, lathering up, the memory of the hot makeout session he and Aura had in the woods, and what is was leading to before they were rudely interrupted. He doesn’t hear the door open, but suddenly, from behind, he feels her hands on him. Her delicate fingers trailing up his stomach, then slowly moving down, ghosting over his growing erection. Dean lets a soft moan fall from his lips as he wraps a hand around, grabbing her lower back to pull her in closer. Aura kisses and gently bites Dean’s shoulder blades, sucking in a sharp breath, her heart beating like a jackhammer as her fingers slip around his wet, soapy cock. Another, lower moan comes from Dean as she moves her fingers down his length, hearing herself literally purr as she feels his whole length, as long and thick as she had hoped for. 

Dean’s head falls back, moaning out her name softly and she strokes his hard cock gently, his hand slips down and squeezes her ass as her fingers pass over the tip quickly before working back down. Letting out another growl, Dean turns to face her, taking in the sight of her naked body. His tongue flicks out over his bottom lip, dragging it between his teeth. He slips his hand around her waist, then settling it on her lower back. She bites her lower lip, allowing Dean to press her up against the back of the shower, glad for the support of Dean’s hand on the small of her back as she starts to feel weak at the sight of his wet, muscular body. She feels the ache of needing him deep inside her, practically panting at the sight of the impossibly gorgeous man in front of her. Her body shudders as she moves her hand down his strong jawline, water dripping off his dark hair, his fiery gaze turning her insides to jelly. She tries to steady her breath as she runs her fingers down his chest and stomach, biting down on her lower lip to stifle a moan as she reaches out to touch Dean’s beautiful, creamy cock. Cupping her face, Dean’s runs his thumb gently over her bottom lip as he leans in closer, their hot breath mingling together. His fingers dig into the back of her neck as he presses his lips to hers, hitching his hips slightly into her touch. He takes a deep breath as she parts her lips, letting his tongue slip inside her mouth. 

Aura whimpers as Dean slowly drags the fingernails of his free hand down her chest, swirling them around her nipples as they rise to attention, her tongue meeting his hungrily, then taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. His fingers moving painfully slow down her body, unsure if she can handle this torture, she leans her head back with a moan, as Dean kisses her ear, taking small nibbles as he moves down her neck. As his fingers move slowly down her lower stomach, caressing her inner thighs now, she drops to her knees to escape the torture. Hands on Dean’s hips, she lets out a long, warm breath. Dean’s breath catches as she looks up a him with her beautiful hazel, eyes, her lips pink and swollen from their kiss. He licks his lips as she grips the base of his cock, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of the head. He moans out her name as her tongue flicks out over the slit as she takes him into her mouth. He braces himself against the shower wall, Aura purring as she swirls her tongue around the head of Dean’s perfect cock, knowing that giving these was pretty much her specialty, she smiles around it, tilting her head left, then right, twisting and turning her mouth and tongue around his head and shaft. She releases her hand from around his cock, taking all of him in her mouth, swallowing hard as he hits the back of her throat. She moans, sending the vibrations through him as she licks the underside of him, her tongue moving from the base to the tip, then moving her mouth back down and up and back down quickly. Dean can't even try to hold back the moans that escape him as Aura's head bobs up and down on his cock, God she was good at this. His knees began to shake as her slender fingers began to gently squeeze and play with his balls. Thinking she could make him come right then, he weaves his fingers through her hair, pulling her up as his cock slides from her mouth with a wet pop. 

He growls as he looks at her, kissing her deeply as he pushes his body against hers into the shower wall. His hips hitching, his hard cock pressing into her hip. His mouth moved down her jaw and neck, teeth grazing over her collarbone, he ran a hand over her hip, fingers sliding over and then between her round ass cheeks. His mouth travels down, taking her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, sucking gently, before moving to the next, repeating the process, adding a light bite before kissing his way further down to the soft skin of her stomach. He slips to his knees, slowing running his hand down her thigh, grabbing behind her knee and swinging it over his shoulder as she leaned against the shower wall. He wastes no time running his tongue over her sweet, wet pussy, the moan she lets out only serves to encourage his tongue deeper. Finding her clit and sucking it into his mouth, his rough tongue running over it until he felt her hips buck into his face. Aura didn't think it was possible to want Dean, to need him more than she had in the clearing earlier but she was very, very wrong. Her left hand grasping along the shower wall for support and finding a ledge to grab onto, her other hand on Dean's head, her fingers tangling in his hair, grasping tightly. The hot water running over them, Dean's tongue flicking wildly fast now, she yelled out, "Dean, I need you!" She half wanted him to stop so he could fuck her, but he just growled and dipped two fingers inside her, curling them up slightly. Slowly moving them in and out but then pounding as he simultaneously flicked his tongue faster, her legs began to shake wildly. Her head thrashes from side to side, the white hot orgasm exploding through her, screaming, "Dean!" He smiled against her wet pussy as she screamed his name. His tongue lapped up the added wetness from her orgasm as she shook above him. He smooths his hands over her thighs to her hips, holding them tightly as he works his way back up her body with open mouthed kisses. Spending a little more time licking, sucking, and biting at her breasts before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Pulling her waist into his, his hard cock once again pressing against hip as he says, "What do you say we move this to the bed?"


	11. Spirit in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, FUN little chapter!!! Thanks to my love Its_Not_Natural_Take2 for helping with my first smut! XOXO! Enjoy! Meep! ~S

Aura pants, catching her breath, she arches her back and and then digs her hips into Dean. He licks and bites her earlobe gently, waiting for an answer. Aura feels herself needing Dean so badly, she is suddenly shoving him eagerly against the other shower wall, wanting to remind him that she likes it just a little bit rough. “Now!” she growls in his ear, giving a quick bite before she feels Dean grab her roughly by the hips and suddenly she’s out of the shower, which she barely notices as she is slammed down on soft and slightly squeaky motel bed by the sexiest man she’d ever laid eyes on. “Now, Dean, please!” Aura begs. Dean grabs his bag, rummaging through it. Finding what he’s looking for, he quickly tosses the bag back to the floor, ripping open the foil packet and rolling the condom down his length. He crawls on the bed between Aura’s legs wrapping a strong arm around her waist, lifting her lower body onto his lap as he sits back on his knees. His other hand reaches up, his thumb running over her pink lips before sliding back down her glistening, naked body, still wet from the shower, arching up everywhere he touches, his nails scratching into her skin. She wraps her long legs around his waist, pulling their hips together. Dean runs his tongue over his lips hungrily, "I've wanted you so bad," he growls as he reaches between their bodies, grabbing the base of his cock and slowly pressing into her wetness. He lets out a low moan as his cock is fully sheathed in her hot, wet pussy. 

He pulls back before slamming his cock back in, forcing a gasp to escape Aura’s lips. “Oh god, Dean!” Aura rasps at the friction of her tight wetness against his thick cock. “Dean, harder!” she growls, as Dean grabs her wrists hard, pressing down on them above her head on the bed, pounding her pussy. She finally relaxes her head against the bed, moaning and whispering his name when he suddenly pops his throbbing cock out of Aura, sliding his hand swiftly under her hip and flipping her upside down so that he has her on her hands and knees in front of him. Dean takes in the sight of Aura’s perfect ass before him, his breath hitching as he finally gets the close up view of her angel wings, the way the ink delicately runs across her smooth skin. Her runs his fingers over them hesitantly, across her tattooed skin as the wings arc over her shoulder blades and down to her mid back. "Angel," Dean whispers, as Aura purrs in response. He grabs ahold of her hips as he leans down, running his tongue over her pussy and ass, she moans, pressing back into him as his tongue circles her tight hole. He growls, grabbing a hold of her ass, digging in his fingers before spanking it. He runs his right hand up her back, pushing her upper body into the bed as he guides himself back into her hot pussy, his hips slamming against hers. He grips her hips tightly, pulling her back into him as he thrusts forward again and again. The sound of Dean’s rough breaths and the feeling of his nails digging into her ass cheeks absolutely driving her wild. She ruts her hips back against him, quickening the pace. She feels herself getting wetter as Dean moans, she reaches her hand over her wet heat and begins to massage her clit in little circles. Her breath hitches, her head spins as she pictures them coming together but realizes that she just has to see his face. 

She quickly slams her hips down on the bed, Dean’s needy cock slipping out of her. She flips over underneath Dean, smiling at his slightly confused face, eyes heavy lidded with lust, she puts both hands on his chest, shoving him backward on the bed. Dean falls back, his eyes wide as he sees the wild look in her eyes. God damn, she was fucking sexy as hell, Dean thinks as she wastes no time straddling his hips and sliding down onto his cock. She throws her head back as she gyrates against him, her nails digging into his chest. His breath is fast and hard as her names falls from his lips. Running his hands up her thighs, over her stomach and then firming grabbing her bouncing tits, the pad of his thumbs running over her nipples roughly. He closes his eyes and moans as she snaps her hips quickly against his. He felt her move, cupping his face. “Look at me, Dean,” she whispers as she quickens her pace. His glowing green eyes flash onto her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her down, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, then biting her lower lip. “Oh god…” he moans into her mouth. “Aura, I’m so...close,” Dean pants. His hand moves to her hip, gripping tightly as the heat pooled in his stomach and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

"Wait!” she orders, her breath getting faster as Dean uses his other hand to stroke her sensitive clit with his thumb as she continues to bounce up and down on his dick. She feels the heat growing within her, Dean growling and swirling the pad of his thumb on her clit furiously. “Dean!” she whined, her thighs shaking around him, finally close enough to do her final touch that she knows Dean won’t be able to handle. Dean bites his lip, trying to wait as her was ordered, watching her above him. Aura’s fingers pinched and slightly twisted his nipples as she leans forward, her hips stuttering as she took him fully into her, her hips coming to a stop. She contracts her muscles around his cock, slowly rotating her hips down into his thumb still pressed against her clit. Her face moves down to his, “Now! Dean!” she cries out, her body shaking on top of his as he lets go, the white hot heat ripping through his body as his hips thrust into him hard. “Oh god, Aura!” he moans before she unsteadily takes his mouth with hers, her body's convulsions matching his, gripping each other tightly as they ride out their orgasms together. 

Aura’s eyes flutter, little streams of light sneaking in through the small gaps in the motel curtains, helping her wake slowly. She smiles as she feels the warmth against her body, leaning her hips into him, her warm naked body pushing against his gratefully, and takes a little sigh as she gently caresses his strong forearm that’s draped over her side. So dazed with sleep and happiness, it takes her a moment to realize that it’s not just the mini beams of light that have awoken her, but also a succession of curt little raps on the door. “No, thank you!” she tries to say, sounding more like a raspy whisper than anything that you could hear through a door. Aura slides out of bed carefully to not wake Dean as the knocking continues, grabbing a sheet they’d shoved most of the way off the bed and draping it over herself as she walks up to the door. “No thanks, we don’t need housekeeping!” she rasps to the door. She waits a beat, then starts to turn back towards the bed when she stops dead in her tracks, as an unexpected male voice through the door says, “I do not clean rooms as a career.” Aura’s eyes pop open wide as she feels something pulling her to open the door. She looks down at her nipples sheepishly poking out of her haphazardly draped sheet. “This won’t due!” she whispers, quickly wrapping herself expertly into a perfect toga, a skill acquired during her college years. 

She yanks open the door and what feels like a pure, bright light mixed with a ton of graceful white feathers seems to hit her body instantly, knocking her back against the door and banging the back of the head against it. She squints her eyes, adjusting to the light, but her gaze is met with another pair of eyes that happen to also be squinting, the clean white energy and the piercing blue eyes make Aura extremely lightheaded. She closes her eyes tightly, head against the door, trying to steady herself. “I’m sorry Miss, are you okay?” the deep, caring voice pouring over her like honey, mixed with a heavy smoker's rasp. She opens her eyes slowly, forcing herself to breathe as she studies the beautiful, concerned face, the light worried forehead wrinkles, the soft pink pillowy lips, and of course, the deep cerulean eyes that seem to go right through her. He puts his hand tentatively on her shoulder to steady her as she wobbles, her body trembling as she feels like an enormous white wing was wrapping itself around her, protecting her and sending her the safest, most loving vibrations that sent cascades of tingles through her body. “Castiel?” she whispers.


	12. Dream Weaver

Dean smiles, half asleep half awake, gently drifting out of his dream. The summer sun going down as they enjoy the view from a patio, Aura curled up in his lap, leaning down to kiss her soft lips slowly. He feels a pair of strong hands gently massaging his shoulders, looking over to see Cas’ smile as he leans in to kiss him. “Cas,” Dean whispers, jolting himself awake. A familiar voice floats into his ears and he sits straight up in bed. “Cas!” Dean wraps a blanket around his waist and stumbles, barely awake, over to the open motel room door where Aura and Cas are standing. “Cas! Cas, are you okay, man?” Dean babbles into Cas’ ear, hugging him tightly with one arm as he holds up his makeshift covering with the other. “Yes, of course, Dean, I’m so sorry I was so late to get your messages. Is Sam alright?” Cas asks, worried. “Don’t worry, man. He’s okay, Aura helped me find him… Aura? Babe, are YOU ok?” Cas feels his cheeks flush and his human heart pumping streams of jealousy through his bloodstream as Dean uses the term of endearment with the beautiful brunette, watching him move his hands down her face and bare shoulders tenderly. “Castiel?” Aura whispers, her head woozy. “Yes, Aura?” he replies. “Cas? You’re not an angel… anymore?” she asks. 

“No,” Cas smiles, “I lost my grace many months ago, becoming human has been one of my more difficult feats.” Aura reaches out her hand weakly in response, her head spinning from Cas’ energy, overwhelming angelic despite his now human status. “Well, I’m Aura Grace. You can always have me, if that helps.” Cas laughs gently in response, outstretching his hand to meet hers. “Are you human, Aura?” Cas asks in hushed tones, her delicate fingers wrapped around his, “Because I’m feeling some very strong energy from you, as well.” Dean, eyebrows raised, chuckles a hearty half-awkward laugh. “Hey, don’t make me spray you two with a hose! Cas, we’re gonna get dressed and meet Sam down in the diner. Meet you there in 10?” “Yes, Dean” Cas responds, “I’ll go downstairs and make sure their selection of pie is adequate.” Dean just laughs, clapping his hand down on Cas’ shoulder and says, “Man, I’m glad to see you.” As the door shuts, Aura leans against it hard, trying not to slink down to the floor. “Did he just go to church? Why was he wearing a suit?”

Aura and Dean’s mouths hang slightly agape as they stare across the table at the beautiful British blonde, describing the first time she met Sam. “God, Hannah looks like Kate Upton!” Aura whispers in Dean’s ear. “Shwing!” he whispers back, Aura giggling as she sets down her final forkful of waffle,“Baberham Lincoln!” she whispers in his ear again, Dean covering his mouth to keep from laughing. “Sorry, they’re not laughing at you, I believe Dean and Aura just find you very attractive,” Cas, seated next to Dean and across from Hannah, apologizes for the pair. Sam laughs loudly, rubbing his forehead. “Oh really Castiel? Is that so?” Hannah asks, Cas nodding. “And how do you feel?” Hannah tries not to laugh. “Oh, I would say I agree with them,” Cas responds sincerely, the whole table trying to hold in their laughter. “Dean told me that Aura is part psychic, and can feel the energy of others, their connections. Are you feeling a strong connection between Sam and Hannah, Aura?” Cas asks, deadpan yet curious. 

“CAS!” Sam laugh yells at him across the table. Aura giggles, rubbing her face with her hands, squealing a little between her fingers, “I’ll tell you if you want!!” Dean feels his heart beating faster, please don’t feel anything between Cas and me… I mean, don’t tell anyone if you do… his mind races. “Ahh, okay, yes!” Hannah squeaks with excitement, looking over at Sam with a glint in her eyes, biting her lower lip in anticipation. “Do I feel something between you two? Of course, it’s amazing!” Aura exclaims, watching the smiles of Sam and Hannah spread slowly from their eyes down to their cheeks and lips. She reaches over, putting one hand on Hannah’s hand and the other on Sam’s. “The energy feels new… and exciting, but also calm, drama-free, and strong. Wow, you guys are both really into each other! Was this, like, an instant thing?”

Aura glances over at Dean and Cas, catching them looking at each other, she felt they were saying something without words that she couldn’t describe. Glancing back at Sam and Hannah, they were beaming. “Yes! The second Sam came to the hospital, I just knew. I knew something was very wrong there, and I knew he wasn’t a real agent, but I didn’t care. I just knew there was something supernatural going on, if it wasn’t for Sam, I would have gone completely mad.” Hannah gushes, grabbing Sam’s hand tightly. “Wow Sammy! I’m happy for ya,” Dean smiles, but Sam could tell it was only half way. “Hope that doesn’t mean you’re staying in Memphis? For good?” Sam bites his lip, “Well, uh…” and then Hannah chimes in, “Only until I find another job. Literally, anywhere but here!” Dean nearly chokes on the sounds of commitment, and also, his coffee. “Kansas!” Aura exclaims, rubbing circles on Dean’s back to calm his cough. “

I’ll look for you, anywhere near Kansas City!” she offers. “Thank you Aura!” Hannah replies, as Sam shoots Dean a look full of questions. “And Cas, you didn’t drive here all the way from… Dean said Idaho?” Aura asks, incredulous, leaning over Dean to look at the face she finds to be more and more angelic each times she looks at it. “No, not Idaho anymore. Things got a little… awkward with my boss, and I was thankfully transferred to Tulsa.” Aura smiles at Cas, reaching her hand over and placing it over his, a smile spreading across his chapped, pink lips as the strong energy surges between their skin. “Well I’m glad you’re back in the South, Cas, but we’re definitely going to have to move you closer too!” she says, her voice washing over him like warm sunshine. Cas glances at the man next to him, worry spreading deep into his bones, the thought of Dean’s rejection making his hands shake. Dean swallows hard before turning to Cas, gripping his hand over the once-angel’s shoulder, “It’s about damn time, man.”

Dean pulls Sam aside as Cas, Hannah, and Aura chat happily outside the diner. “You’re moving in with this chick? Just staying here, just like that?” Dean questions gruffly. “Man, you know it’s time. It’s finally safe for this kind of thing to happen! And you’re one to talk, Dean, it sounds like Aura wants you with her in Kansas City.” Dean swallows loudly. “Are you? Gonna stay with her?” Sam questions in return. “I… I don’t know… Is it weird that I want to?” Dean worries aloud. Sam grins a wide grin that Dean finds irritatingly smug, “No! It’s not weird! She’s like the girl version of you Dean, you’d be stupid to let her go and go back to the bunker by yourself!” Dean looks into his brother’s sincere eyes and knows he’s right. “And Hannah doesn’t even want to stay in Memphis. Will you feel better if I talk up Kansas to her? Help her job search near you?” Sam asks, concerned. “Of course, Sammy,” Dean says, grateful, as he feels his brother’s brother’s long arms wrap around him tightly. “I’ll miss you man,” Dean admits. “I know. It won’t be long, Dean.”

Aura studies Dean’s face intently as he backs the Impala out of the motel parking lot. “Dean, are you upset? About Sam?” she asks. Dean lets out a heavy sigh, as what feels like a chunk of lead seems to sink down into his gut as the air slowly ghasts from his lungs. He knew they’d outgrown Lebanon, outgrown the bunker. They didn’t need it anymore, but he was having a hard time shaking the feeling that Sam not needing him anymore was giving him. “I think he’s in love,” she smiles, rubbing Dean’s knee. “I know he doesn’t have the best track record, so thank god things have calmed down a bit, at least demon-wise” she adds. “Yeah, it’ll be fine. I like her,” he responds. “I love her!! She’s cool, way too classy to live anywhere around here. But don’t tell her that! I want her by us!!” Aura’s eyes dart to Dean’s, looking for a tell. She’s been laying on the hints that she wants him to stay with her, waiting for him to crack and run the other direction, mostly in the figurative sense. But his face remains still, so she decides to push it. “Cas…” she sighs, seeing his eyes dart quickly to her and then back to the road. 

“He’s incredible.” No response. “I’ve never felt anything so strong,” she swoons. “What? Cas?” Dean asks quietly. “The connection you two have, I’ve never felt anything like it.” Dean feels his throat suddenly go bone dry, unable to object. “The chemistry, the deep trust and the broken pieces and the forgiveness…” she looks at him as she speaks, “the lov-” interrupted by Dean’s loud cough, “Aura!” She tries not to crack a smile. “Can we not talk about this right now?” he pleads. “Why Dean? You don’t need to hide your feelings from me, I mean, you literally can’t. I can feel them,” she leans over, kissing his neck. “I don’t think it’s wrong… I think Cas would be over the moon if he knew how you feel. Why not tell him?” Dean, sitting perfectly still, foot like a brick on the gas as he enters the freeway, a heat spreading over his skin like fire and gasoline.

“Aura, please…” Dean changes his angle. “What would you do… if I told you we can discuss this later, at home?” he says, glancing over at her. She presses her lips together in thought. “My house… being OUR home in this scenario?” She asks calmly. He feels his commitment-phobe reactors going off, hair rising up at the back of his neck, heart rate increasing, every system in his body saying no, but his brain and emotions surprisingly disagree. He nods. “You want that? Despite the sheer terror rolling off your body? And the fact that we just met?” she asks, smirking with a raised eyebrow. “Uh-Huh,” he nods again. “What would I do?” Aura asks, licking her lips. “I would do… something like this…” smiling as she reaches down quickly popping the button and unzipping the fly of Dean’s jeans. Dean exhales sharply as he feels her unexpectedly clawing at his crotch, turning to her with wide, questioning eyes but she is already leaning down, slowly freeing his cock from his jeans, popping it through his boxer briefs. “Ahhhhhhaura..” Dean gasps as her warm breath on his crotch quickly becomes a hot, wet tongue wrapping around his growing erection. 

She swirls her tongue around the head of Dean’s hardening cock before closing her soft, pink lips around his head. Moving down his shaft with her hot, vice grip mouth, Aura purrs an “mmmmm” around him as she moves down to the base and back up. Aura flicks her tongue over the sensitive slit as she begins to massage his balls through the soft fabric. Aura smiles around his hard cock as she feels Dean tensing beneath her. Dean tries to focus his eyes somewhere between the open road and the view of Aura’s head bobbing up and down, moaning her name as he hits the back of her throat. Don’t crash the Impala, don’t crash the Impala, Dean chants the mantra in his head, his lead foot pressing down hard and steady on the gas. “Don’t crash the Impalahhhhhhh, Aura! Fuck!” Dean groans, breath ragged, hand grabbing her head roughly, slowing her mouth, as his body spasms, hot come filling Aura’s mouth as he shakes, the nerves and the pleasure rushing through him while he manages to keep the car on the road. Dean strokes Aura’s hair as he comes down from his orgasm, still feeling high as she slides her mouth off his cock gently. She smiles at him, leaning over and placing soft kisses along his collarbone and jaw. "You are amazing," Dean breathes. "Everything you do, it's just the be-" Dean gets cut off by Aura as she gently places a finger over his lips, leaving over to his ear. "Shhhh, Dean," she whispers, "the best is yet to come, baby."


	13. Partner in crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Aura plays for Dean is "Partner in Crime" by Lit, it's reminds me of them so much! So make sure to check it out, possibly while you read this chapter!! Thanks so much for reading!! XOXO ~S

Aura exhales deeply, stretching her strong, tan arms as she works through her sun salutations, her tiny pink yoga shorts and pink halter sports bra matching with her pink yoga mat. She stretches in the shade under a large willow tree, her goal of not getting distracted by Dean is smashed, hopes of zen dashed, as his cell phone begins to ring from it’s perch on his lounge chair next to the pool. Aura’s body, purposefully limp for relaxation purposes, begins to stiffen as her gold-green eyes follow Dean as he climbs out of the water, water dripping off his naked, muscular body. The droplets of water catch the afternoon summer sunlight as he shakes them off his hair slowly from side to side, Aura’s breath catching in her throat as he does. Damn secluded backyard with it’s wall of trees and no nearby neighbors! Aura thought, why must we have all this privacy so that Dean is always naked? I can never accomplish anything! Aura laughs aloud at her ridiculous thoughts. Having a boyfriend this gorgeous, this perfect in his imperfections, she knows too well that it was nothing to complain about, and she couldn't think of anything better than having him all to herself. And if she did ever have to share Dean, well, she already had one person in mind. Aura sighs deeply, flopping herself down on her mat, her head filling with silver white energy that feels like tingly cumulus clouds all over her head as she picks up her phone and begins texting Castiel about how his day is going. It had been a month since she and Dean had seen him, a month since they’d met, and Aura and Cas had already developed an amazing friendship, texting each other all throughout the day, emojis and all. “Heya Sammy!” Dean exclaims, happy to hear from his brother who he was not so secretly missing like mad. 

Aura’s ears perk up as Dean yells so she can hear him, “Really? A case?” Dean motions for her to join him, a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Having only done one hunt with Aura since he’d moved in with her a month ago, Dean knew they’d both be excited to do another one together. Dean puts Sam on speaker as the younger brother excitedly spills the details of the case he’s found, Aura trying to stifle a giggle as she hears a twinge of a British accent in Sam’s voice. She stops herself, knowing that if she got to spend that much time with Hannah it would probably happen to her, too. She feels bad for the amazing, model-esque doctor, moving to the south for a research opportunity, staying for love, only to get dumped by some wanna-be cowboy narcissist, left in the dust at that looney bin. Aura could never understand why she’d leave somewhere as cool as the UK for Tennessee in the first place, but Aura was very grateful for her and couldn’t wait for her to move closer so they could become best friends. “There’s been multiple unexplained deaths at the U of Missouri, and all signs are pointing to a vengeful spirit,” Sam explains. “I was thinking of heading there, maybe tomorrow? If you’d like to meet me there?” Dean smiles in response. “Of course, Sammy! Right, Aura?” he asks. Sparks are flying in Aura’s head as she waits a beat. “I want to! But I have that yoga retreat this weekend, remember babe?” Aura felt horrible lying to Dean, but she’d been formulating a plan since they moved in together, and it required him to be out of the house for a few days. “Oh… Yeah, I think so…” Dean mumbles, letting out a disappointed sigh. “Ya sure?” “Yeah, don’t worry Dean, I’ll be fine. You and Sam have fun!” she says, trying to hide her up to no good smile. “Thanks Aura!” Sam replies over the speaker. And just like that, her plan to move Cas in is finally set in motion.

Rinsing off the chlorine, Dean just barely turns the knob of the little outdoor shower to the off position when he feels a sharp yank on his arm, practically pulling his shoulder from it's socket. "Son of a-" Dean is cut off by a wild growl from deep inside Aura's chest. She drags the still soaking wet Dean up the stairs and throws him down roughly on the giant four poster bed. Aura fiddles with her phone and her wireless sound system, playing Dean the song that she says reminds her of them. “We won’t get to listen to this on the road this weekend,” Aura pouts, “so I thought I’d play it for you now.” Dean enjoys giving Aura shit for her taste in newer rock, new meaning anything from the 90's on, but he had to admit the song brought out Aura’s inner stripper, something he just can’t resist. Aura’s tiny yoga clothes do something crazy to Dean as is, but now she was peeling them off with her sexiest little dance, and he was practically ripping through the mattress with his fingers digging in roughly.

"She's blast, she puts her feet up on the dash  
She gets off when I go too fast  
Driving like you stole it, lock and load it  
Go there for the kill,  
She goes down, goes down like a pill  
Dressed up like the Hollywood hills  
The cops are knocking, she ain't talking.

My hands are tied.

She keeps me going all night,  
She likes to get drunk and fight,  
I kinda like doing time, 'cause she's my partner in crime.  
We like a match paid in hell,  
We light it up, this hotel,  
They'll never take us alive, yeah, she's my partner in crime."

Dean tries to crawl off the bed towards her, but Aura launches her naked body onto his, pinning him against the pillowtop as she reaches for the black wrist restraints that are a part of the under the bed system she bought at the local sex shop. “Aura!” Dean growls, but she just smirks, wrapping a cuff securely around each of his wrists, then moving down coyly to wrap each of his ankles with the cuffs at the bottom of the bed. Dean starts thrashing from side to side playfully yet needy and a little anxious, as Aura climbs back onto him, trying to not laugh at his exasperation as his bound limbs flail above and below her. She’s usually the one who likes to get a little tied up, but wants to give him something special to think about on his weekend away. “You’ve been a very bad boy,” Aura purrs, “going on a fun ghost hunt without me!” dragging her nails firmly down his bare chest. “I… You.. Do you want me to stay?” Dean replies shakily. “No, you’re a bad, bad hunter and you need to be punished!” she growls as Dean groans, knowing just how torturous Aura's version of punishment can be. She just grins, knowing that licking, biting, and kissing every inch of Dean, except for his cock, was the perfect form of torture, and she loved to see how long Dean could last before he began offering her anything in the universe. Aura’s pink lips hit Dean’s at lightning speed, her tongue meeting his hungrily. She bites down on Dean’s lower lip, pulling it out and releasing it finally as he whimpers just slightly. Wet kisses and nibbles on his ear sending shivers down his spine. Aura moves down, lapping at each of Dean’s nipples before nipping and biting each one, her hot breath and wet tongue moving down his chest and stomach as she ran her soft fingertips painfully slow down his hips and inner thighs. Aura tries her hardest not to make eye contact with the throbbing, one eyed monster, stifling a little laugh. “God damn it, Aura! Please!” Ghosting her hand and then her hot breath over it but never touching, she sees his hard cock twitch with desire and she bites her own lip, forcing herself to resist. Leaving hot, wet kisses all over his body, Dean begins to gasp. 

“Oh God, just touch me! I will do anything!” Dean pants as Aura lightly tickles the area underneath his balls. “Anything?” Aura’s interest piqued. “God! Yes” Dean yelps, watching his girl lick her lips and tease her own pert nipples before sticking her index finger in her mouth, wetting it suspiciously well. Dean’s worries melt away as he feels her hot lips wrap around the head of his cock, adding spit and sliding up and down his shaft quickly. Dean gasps quietly at the pleasure and then “GAHHH!!” Dean yells as Aura slides her wet finger into his tight ring of muscle. “What the hell Aura??” Dean pleads, her finger feeling like quite the intrusion inside him. Aura moves her finger in and out of Dean’s ass slowly before removing it to add more saliva. “Please, baby, you said anything! I have a feeling you might like it, just relax,” she purrs, twisting her tongue around his hard length before allowing all of Dean into her mouth, bobbing up and down as she slowly moves her finger in and out of his ass. “Don’t! Stop!” Dean protests weakly, the uncomfortable sensation of Aura’s one, then two fingers inside him turns into pleasure and then suddenly SNAP! Dean uses all his strength to free his wrists from the restraints, instead busting the whole thing in half. The wrist restraints now separate from the ankle ones, with a little pop! Aura’s mouth and fingers are off Dean just in time. With a deep growl, Dean throws Aura, gazing at Dean with awe and lust, back on the bed, knees on either side of her. She stifles another giggle as Dean’s rips the wrist cuffs off furiously, attaching them to Aura’s instead, using the rest of the now useless straps to tie around the bedpost. “Uhhhh! You got me! What are you going to do to me, bad boy? Ahhh,” she gasps as Dean holds his hard cock up against her to make sure she was indeed, wet, before thrusting into her. She could hardly contain herself, Dean giving up his preference for sweet, slow, passionate lovemaking to give her exactly what she wanted. “Fuck me! Harder, Dean!” He grabbed one of her knees for leverage, slamming in and pulling out, over and over, with what he thought’d be enough gusto for Aura but she keeps begging, “faster! harder!” Dean uses his free hand to swirl the pad of his thumb roughly over her clit. Arm yanks her arms helplessly as he leans down, his tongue and teeth on ear ear as his hot breath whispers, “I want you to fucking come for me baby.” Aura feels the heat rushing down from her face, down her body and pooling in her in her belly. “Now!” Dean growls, his fierce bravado rubbing her the very right way as her legs begin to shake, “Dean! Dean…” she moans. Dean continues pounding her wet pussy until he is surrounded by screams and thrashing limbs, not able to handle how sexy she looks to him as she comes. “Unghhhhh…” Dean gasps, pulling his spasming, hard cock from her as hot, white streams shoot on to Aura’s round, heaving tits. He can barely hold his body up, shaking above her. “Why’d you do that? You know I’m on the pill. Now I'm all sticky..." Aura whisper whines with a pout. Dean just smirks, falling over on his side next to her on the bed, panting. “Payback, baby.”

Dean blinks slowly, the orange beams from the setting sun filtering through the window, waking him gently. He feels a deep, painful ache in his solar plexus as he feels Aura stir from their post sex nap that was clearly a bit longer than expected. She clings to him tightly, "Dean, I feel... Empty," she whispers. "What? Why babe?" Dean questions. "Cas," she responds. Shit, Dean's head spins, did she feel my dream? This has happened before, her sharing his dreams. Dean feels so vulnerable, his head open to her as they touch in their sleep. "That time, you had to make Cas leave the bunker because that angel made you," she says sadly, rehashing his dream, the one he'd had so many times before. "I know how much that hurts, still, Dean." He sits up slowly, nodding a little. The dull ache inside him gets sharper, the pain flows through him as he pictures his Castiel's face, his sad, puppy dog eyes boaring right down into his soul when he told him he had to leave. She plants soft kisses on his cheek, down his neck and chest before gently placing her head on his shoulder. "It doesn't have to be like this Dean, Cas can come live with us, be WITH us. You won't have to feel this pain anymore." She suggests, and not for the first time. "I don't know Aura..." He replies. "We both know that you love-" Aura is cut off, once again, by Dean's frustration. "I mean, yes! We know I love Cas but-" Dean stops. Aura squeaks, sitting up sharply. "Dean!" No response. "Dean you've gone catatonic!!" Aura waits patiently while Dean sits, silent and stunned. "I ... I... Did I just say that?" Dean whispers, unsure. "Yes, and I know, and it's okay, it's better than okay," she whispers, kissing him all over. Not gloating, Aura is just glowing. "I... Can't. Be with Cas, that way..." Dean sounds petrified. "Says who? Who disapproves? Society? You're so far off their radar, I mean, how many times have you died at this point? I doubt anyone knows you're still alive, right? Let alone care if you love a dude! Who are you so worried about disappointing?" She puts her hand over Dean's heart, and closes her eyes tightly, a very faint picture of a dark haired man running across her eyelids. "Your dad? He's gone, Dean..." She runs her hand down his beautiful face. "Sam? You know how understanding he is... And how much he cares about you and Cas. He'll approve, I promise. It might take him a minute but I think he's seen the signs. I wouldn't share you with just anyone, Dean, this is Cas. I can't think of anything better than to see you two finally get to be together, and the fact that I get to be a part of it..." Aura spouts, stopping as she decides to let her man process for a moment. "I'm going to get us some beers, I love you, Dean," she says, kissing his cheek as he stares, a pained look of confusion across his quiet face as she grabs her phone and gallops down the stairs. Alone with his thoughts, even Dean can't make sense of them. What the hell had just happened? He thought. I was planning on saying I love Cas as a friend and then it came out wrong. Did it come out wrong? Dean knew it was so much more, more than friendship, more than family. Had he just finally admitted that to his perfect, amazing girlfriend? To himself? That he was in love with a baby in a trench coat, that he wanted to share his bed with Steve from Gas 'n Sip? Dean once again imagines the look Cas had in his eyes that day, it had pierced his heart in a way that only loving Cas, really loving him with all he's got, could heal. Not just loving him like a brother in arms, but in a way that he had always convinced himself was wrong. Dean throws the sheet over his face, flipping over quickly, groaning into the pillow. Would I really kiss Cas, right here, in this bed, if he magically appeared, the way he used to? Aura said Cas felt the same, that an amazing force of attraction and love flowed from him when he looked at Dean. Could she really be right? He wondered, knowing that if she was, he might just become the happiest man alive. Downstairs, Aura grabs two cold beers from the fridge, setting them on the counter as she frantically opens her phone's messages. Her thumbs move at lighting speed on the touch screen, texting Cas - "Start Packing!!"


	14. Love me like you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was definitely listening to a little Ellie Goulding as I wrote this chapter, even teared myself up a little bit, so I really hope you enjoy! "Love me like you do" is a beautiful song, listened a couple times on repeat and got me quite inspired!! Thanks and love to those reading, xoxoxo!! ~S

“I feel like people are staring at us,” Castiel says quizzically. Aura just smiles, rubbing little circles on his back reassuringly. “Cas, it’s sweltering outside and you’re wearing a suit and a trenchcoat. We didn’t come to the mall just for some AC,” Aura laughs, thinking about the sweat she’d seen dripping down Cas’ forehead the past three wonderful days he’d been at the house, rearranging furniture together and making Cas’ room just right, although she hoped he’d be spending more time in her bed than his own. “You know you need new clothes! People probably think you’re nuts. But we don’t care what other people think, Cas. I just want you to be comfortable.” Cas smiles in response as Aura leads him into a big store. “Yes, I have been a little warm. I think these would do nicely,” he says, pointing to some cargo shorts, then running his hand across some colorful board shorts sitting on a wide table “But Dean doesn’t wear these, does he?” Cas asks. Aura just laughs. “No, he has a weird thing against shorts. So he wears his jeans, even in this heat, if he has to… But around the house, Cas, he tends to wear very little to no clothes at all,” she smirks, searching Cas’ face for a reaction, stifling a giggle as his eyes widen, Cas picturing Dean walking around the beautiful house naked all day long. “I take it you’ve seen Dean naked before, huh?!” she laughs, watching the rosy blush spread across his cheeks. “More times that he knows, I must admit,” he says with a little grin. Still chuckling, Aura pulls Cas over to a different display. “So yes, of course, shorts to stay cool. But this,” she says, “this, Dean will love on you! Can you imagine his face seeing you in this?” Cas lets out a little gasp as he looks up at the mannequins, all wearing outfits he swears he’s seen Dean wear. “You… you think he will find me attractive in this style? I know this is what he likes to wear, and I do find it very attractive on him.” he says. “Of course, he’ll love it!” she replies, holding up a pair of jeans. “These are the brand Dean always wears. Don’t you think his ass looks amazing in them?” Cas just nods shyly. “Yours will look awesome in them, too, and just think… now you’ll be able to squeeze that booty any time you want!” she says, handing him a stack of jeans, Cas blushing again. “I’m guessing your waist and inseam are about an inch or two smaller than Dean’s… I’m not sure so I gave you a few sizes to try. Oh, I’m guessing you wear a medium shirt? Pick out some band t-shirts Cas! “ she starts picking up plaid button ups while he goes through the tees, she smiles as he holds up his picks to show her. “Zeppelin, AcDc, Beatles.... Dean’s favorite bands?” she winks at him. “Yes… I… They’re mine too, now… You think he’ll like them?” Cas asks. “Of course! He’s going to want to eat you up! I promise! Now go try these on, I can not wait!!” Aura lets out a whoosh of air as Cas comes out of the dressing room, his dark hair styled messily by her earlier that day, peaking in the middle like a little fauxhawk, the red and black plaid layered over the black Led Zeppelin shirt perfectly, the medium wash jeans slung low over his hip, exposing his smooth hipbones as he stretches his arms up. “Is this the correct length? Pants seem…” Aura cuts him off. “A little loose, Cas, but damn! You look... you look hot!” Cas beams, “Really? I do?” he asks. “Of course! Dean’s going to be the one checking out your ass now! Turn around!” she orders, Cas turning hesitantly. “Yep, we definitely need a tighter fit,” she leans up to whisper in Cas’ ear, one hand on his shoulder. “But you look amazing! Dean is not going to be able to keep his hands off you! And I will not blame him, I’ll probably have a hard time too!” Cas smiles at her before running in to try the snugger size, strutting out of the fitting room quickly to show her the better fit. “Yes, they are perfect!” Aura exclaims, “we should get a pair of these in each wash!” Cas responds eagerly, “Aura, can I wear this outfit home?”

Aura grins at Cas, taking his hand in hers as they walk out of the store, a big bag in each of their free hands. “Aura, why do I feel like people are still staring at us?” he asks. Aura just laughs, “They might think we’re a cute couple now, Cas!” she says. “Oh!” Cas realizes that’s likely the case, looking down at his new clothes, and then over at her, her beautiful dark hair piled on top of her head with tendrils cascading down, her pink cheeks and lips, her tight denim shorts and little white tank top that says ‘Rancid’ across her chest, which she explained to him was a band she liked and not just something that had gone bad. While holding the beauty’s hand, he begins to consider something else. “What would people do… If it were the three of us, walking here together, holding hands?” he asks, frowning in thought. Aura raises an eyebrow. “Well, we’d sure as hell get a lot more stares than this. And most of them would be disapproving… maybe some just curious. Yeah, we might get a pretty shitty response, Cas, but I’ve given up caring what people think a long time ago. I live in a different town than I teach so I don’t have to worry about kids or parents watching my every move, and I just don’t worry about what other people think anymore, period! People are stupid, Cas. I mean, generally... I know it will be hard, especially for Dean, to ignore people’s responses. And if you really hate it, we can move to San Francisco! Seattle! I really don’t care, as long as you two are happy, I’ll be happy,” she smiles. Cas smiles in response, wondering how Aura herself wasn’t an angel and how one woman could possibly bring him so much happiness.

Dean slams the door of the Impala, practically running across the driveway to the front door, the mid afternoon sun beating down on his black t-shirt. The hunt had gone a little longer than expected and as much fun as he had with his brother, he couldn’t wait to see his girl after a week away. “Dean!” Aura squeals, Dean dropping his duffle bag on the foyer floor as she launches herself on him, shoving him against the wall. Dean purses his lips for his most adorable look, “Miss me?” he barely manages to get out before Aura’s lips are locked on his. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Dean holds her up by her ass, which her little blue sundress barely covers, squeezing it roughly, his tongue entering her mouth hungrily as she purrs into his mouth, her hot tongue pressing into his. “God, yes,” she says, breaking the kiss, moving her mouth over to his ear, nibbling it and whispering, her hot breath sending tingles down his spine, “Missed you so fucking much!” She attempts to grind her hips into him, her tongue back in his mouth needily. Panting, Dean breaks the kiss when he notices the sound of water running upstairs. “Babe, did you leave the shower on?” he asks. Aura bites her lip as they hear the shower suddenly shut off. “Aura?” Dean questions again. “Who’s here?” he asks, concerned. Before Aura can answer, they hear an upstairs door open. “Hey Aura? Would you like me to make us some margaritas?” Dean’s eyes pop open wide in response to hearing Castiel’s voice, having him in their home for the first time. He suddenly chokes on his own saliva as Cas comes bounding down the stairs with only a towel wrapped around his hips, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes meet Dean’s. Dean sets Aura down gently, finding himself at a loss for words before settling on, “Cas?” The former angel smiles at him sheepishly as he and Aura say weakly in unison, “Surprise!” Aura touches Dean’s arm gently, “We have a new roommate! You’ve gotta admit, the house was too big for just the two of us! Right, Dean?” she taps her elbow on his ribs softly. “Uh, yes! I mean, of course buddy!” he replies, his heart rate increasing as Cas bounds the rest of the way down the stairs, holding his towel up with one hand as the other wraps around Dean in a tight embrace. “I’ve missed you Dean,” Cas says, pulling away to look into his warm green eyes that he could stare into for hours, days, if he was given the chance. “Aura asking me to stay here, it’s meant more to me than I could describe with words,” he says to Dean. “I told her I wanted to wait until I could put in for a transfer, to a store closer to here, but she insisted I leave the store and move here right away. I know it was a little spontaneous. I hope it’s a pleasant surprise?” Cas asks, a little nervous. Dean eyes Aura tensely, softening as he sees the hope radiating from her face, then looks back at Cas, letting out a deep sigh. “Of course it is! You know I’ve missed you, Cas,” he says, Cas beaming in return as Dean claps his hand on his bare shoulder. “How about I make us the drinks so you can get dressed?”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up as he sees Cas coming through the french doors to meet them on the back patio. The blue and white plaid button up, sleeves rolled, layered over a tight, gray AcDc t-shirt, his bare feet and perfectly fitting yet relaxed light wash jeans with the purposeful little rips and holes, his hair mussed with must have been styling cream into a perfect punkish ‘do. He felt the air rush out of his lungs, never having seen Cas look sexier, at least while in clothes. Aura stands, leaving room for Cas to sit next to Dean on the porch swing, greeting Cas with a kiss on the cheek, handing him his favorite, a blended mango margarita with a tiny umbrella in a giant glass. “Thank you, beautiful,” he says to Aura, Dean half wondering if she’d trained him to say that, not that is wasn’t true but because it was just a different Cas than he was used to. He seemed relaxed, happy, while Dean sat rigid and tense, pulse again increasing as Cas sits next to him. “Cheers!” Aura says, clinking her glass against the boys’ before sitting down across from them in a wide adirondack chair. "I'm assuming your hunt went well? Other than we'd hoped you'd be home a little sooner," Cas asks Dean, the hunters heart jumps at Cas' mention of home, meaning their home together, the three of them. Dean was so confused, everything just felt so surreal, like he was inside a dream trying to explain reality, which reality in this case was hunting ghosts. "Umm... Yeah, it was actually fun, Cas. As fun as burning dead co-eds bodies can be, I suppose." Dean stammers. "Yes, aura told me they were killed in a college hazing ritual, seeking revenge on their hazers," Cas replies. "Yeah, and it got more complicated because honestly all the pledges were pissed, and they'd found a way to conjure these dead kids to get revenge, and we couldn't get straight answers out of any of them, so it took a bit longer than we'd expected. But after the eventual salt and burn, we turned the kids in to campus police and it seems to be under control now." Dean was taking swigs of his margarita as fast as he could without brain freeze setting in, gulping down the last of it and standing up quickly. "Well, you know, tequila just isn't really my thing, I'm gonna go get another drink. You two good?" Dean says nervously. "We're good... Maybe the chips and salsa?" Aura asks, trying not to look at Dean like an alien was sitting on his head but she honestly wasn't used to him acting this nervous. She knew Dean was going in to get a whiskey and prays it will calm his nerves. He nods, practically throwing himself back inside. "I'm making Dean uncomfortable," Cas tells Aura sadly, his puppy dog eyes and pink lipped pout giving her a little kick in the gut. "No, no," she coos, "come here, it's okay." Aura pulls Cas off the swing so he's sitting in her chair, then crawls into his lap so that her feet are hanging off the side of the chair, her lips pressed up against his lightly stubbled jaw. "He's just nervous, Cas, he doesn't know how to tell you how he feels, I mean it's been bottled up so tightly over the years, who knows how far up that cork is lodged." Aura rattles on. "That was a strange analogy," Cas replies. "Sorry Cas, you know what I mean. He loves you, but doesn't know how to say it and I think we need to just do this as we practiced. It WILL work, okay?" Aura pleads, Cas nodding in response.

In the kitchen, Dean has both hands firmly planted on the counter, eyes staring straight at a bottle of Johnny Walker. "Dude, you have to get me through this," he says to the little man on the bottle of scotch. "You know I can't do this alone. What am I doing? Talking to myself, I'm going crazy. These two have left me completely fucking nuts... But without them I'd be drinking you or one of your way less expensive brothers on the street out of a paper bag, totally lost without them. It was damn near impossible to solve a case when all I could do was think of them, kissing Aura, kissing Cas. Actually living with them both, being able to love them both... This is all I want, Johnny, ya gotta help me," Dean pours himself a good three fingers into a chilled glass, swallowing down a big sip of liquid courage. Grabbing the chips and salsa Aura had left on the counter, balancing them with the scotch in his hand, barely managing to open the door with all he was juggling. "So... You two have gotten close while I was away," Dean remarks as he sets the things down on the small table between the swing and the chair where the two are cozying up. Dean feels the urge to scream 'what were you so busy doing that you couldn't have given me some fucking notice? Just a damn text that said Cas is moving in, FYI??' But he stifles the urge with a really long drink.

"Closer," Cas agrees. "Dean, I think you may just be the luckiest man alive to have Aura," he says, Aura giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek in response. Dean's body still tense with anger and confusion, he nods but also gulps his drink at the same time. "Dean, I've thanked Aura, and I just want to thank you, for letting me into your home. It's more than I honestly could have ever asked for, more than I thought I'd ever get or deserve," Cas says, blue eyes glinting with moisture as he reaches over the table. Dean feels the anger drain from his body at a slow trickle, and then out as fast as a raging waterfall as he reaches out his hand to meet Cas', twisting cold fingers together, their eyes locked on one another. Dean doesn't break away, the uncomfortable sensation of a long embrace with Cas gone, replaced only by a wave of what feels like love and forgiveness washing over him as they hold hands. Cas feels his hands shake, trying to hold in his emotions, his fear, his love. Was this really happening, finally? Cas wondered, Dean squeezing his hand a little tighter to ease the trembling. "Babe, I'm gonna read your energy. You okay?" Aura asks Dean. "Yeah," Dean whispers, eyes still locked with Cas. Aura hops off Cas' lap, nudging him over to sit by Dean, taking his hand and placing it back on Dean's. She moves her chair closer so that she can reach her hand on top of theirs to better feel their energy. Cas and Dean, still staring into each other's eyes wordlessly, notice Aura hasn't said anything in a while. They slowly break their trance and turn to face her, watching big round tears rolling down her face. "Aura?" Cas asks. "That's fucking rough," she whispers. Aura had heard brief versions of what Dean and Cas had gone through together over the years, but now she could feel it all, each emotion crashing over her like a tidal wave. There was the love she was expecting, but all the others kept crashing on her one after another, stronger pain that had not factored into her plan. Betrayal, longing, fear, jealousy, respect, guilt, so strong that she forgot to breathe for a minute. "My plan was to say what you couldn't...but... It's too much..." She choked out quietly. "No Aura, it's okay, I can do this," seeing her face, Dean knew what he had to do, turning to face Cas again. "Cas, I've felt a certain way about you for so long... even through … well, everything. When Aura told me you felt the same, I... I just couldn't accept it." Cas' eyes were wet again, "I know, Dean, I couldn't believe it when she told me you feel the same as I do for you. I've heard people say 'too good to be true’." Dean releases his hand from Cas and Aura, putting his palms on either side of Cas' face, swallowing hard, trying to calm his hammering heartbeat. "It's too good but it's true, Cas... I love you. I have wanted your body, you mind, for you to hold me like this for so long, Cas.” Dean says to his angelic man. In what appears to be unison, a large tear falls from each man's eye. 

Cas feels like an elephant had taken a seat on his chest. Aura's hand still on Cas' knee, she whispers, "he loves you so much Dean, he can't even say it." Another tear rolls down Cas' cheek. "No... Say it, Cas, please, I need to hear it, I need to know this is real," Dean shakes a little at his honesty. Cas turns to look at Aura for encouragement, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with tears, she nods at him with so much love in her eyes. Cas turns back to Dean, voice shaky as he tries to get out what he’d practiced saying to Aura earlier that week, his confession of love for Dean. She said, if you tell Dean that, you’ll never have to spend another night without him, and Cas decides that was something worth baring his soul for, even right now, when it seems impossible. “Dean… my love for you has grown stronger every day, every year. Ever since the day I saved you from hell, I knew that was and would always be my greatest accomplishment. As your love for yourself shrank down more and more into nothingness, my love, my respect, my opinion of your worth did nothing but increase ten fold. Every time you hated yourself, I tried to love you more than your hate. But the things I’ve done… I never thought you would ever want me, or that I would ever deserve you, to have you every day, every way that I wanted,” Cas voice cracking, he felt he couldn’t go on with his planned speech any longer. “I… this. This can’t be true! You can’t love me like this!” Cas yelps, “I don’t deserve this!” he cries. “Hey! Stop! Hey! If you can forgive me, I can forgive you. Right, Cas?” Dean pleads. “If we’ve been able to still like, hell, even LOVE each other after all that shit, don’t you think that’s a sign? Don’t you??” He strokes the fallen angel’s face gently. “I suppose…” Cas whispers. Dean grabs Cas, pulling him into his lap, Cas’ face instantly buried into Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s in his. “I love you…” Cas says after a long while, muffled into Dean’s shirt. Dean’s shoulders seem to drop a thousand feet, a hot, deep sigh escaping his lungs into Cas’ now damp plaid shirt, holding him even tighter as he responds into the crook of Cas’ neck, his voice weak, “I love you, too, Cas.”

After a while, Aura, decides to gently pull Cas’ tear soaked button up off of him, nothing to be done about Dean’s poor, soggy t-shirt. Wiping her eyes, she notices the sun will be setting soon. She wraps a light blanket around the men, still deep in their embrace, and goes inside to get dinner prepped. Aura pulls a giant steak, already marinated, out of the fridge. She smiles gently, knowing they will all need lots of protein for their night ahead.


	15. Father Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinky, sure, but not as weirdly kinky as the title suggests. After recently re and re-listening to "Father Figure" by George Michael, I just had to include it in this chapter and it actually works decently well! Though this chapter could also as easily be titled "The smut that never ends," because it just goes on and on... my friends. Thanks so much for reading, please add feedback/comments as you wish! P.S. Thanks so much to the amazing Its_not_natural_take2 for helping me write this smut, so much fun darling!
> 
> Thanks again for reading, xoxo!
> 
> ~S

Aura tosses the last plate in the dishwasher, not surprised that there aren’t any leftovers from dinner - there never are when she cooks for Dean. She smiles deviously as she walks over to the bar and pours the three of them their fourth round of whiskey; It had taken the first three just for Dean to start breathing again. As she walks up to the french doors, she is happy to see Dean and Cas both smiling at each other, finally looking relaxed, sitting out on the patio where they’ve been hanging out all afternoon and evening. The sun was setting at last, and she notices Cas’ hand resting palm up on the armrest of the Adirondack chair, while Dean gently draws circles on Cas’ palm with his fingers from the chair next to him. Aura taps lightly on the patio door with one of the whiskey glasses, hands too full to turn the knob. Cas looks up first, hearing the gentle tapping of glass on glass. The whiskey Aura was feeding them really seems to be going to his head, but it feels nice to be able to let go and relax, he thinks, even more so with Dean at his side. He smiles at Aura then looks at Dean, “I think she needs some assistance, Dean, be a gentleman,” Cas says. “What are you… Oh!” Dean turns his head towards the door, raising his eyebrows as he spots her with the fourth round of drinks. Quickly standing to open the door for her, Dean takes two of the glasses from her and gives her a kiss, “Thanks babe,” he says before turning to Cas, handing him a glass and sitting back down in the chair next to him. It had been such an emotionally draining day for all of them, but for Dean especially. Admitting to Cas and Aura that he was in love with Cas, HAD been in love with him for years, had been exceptionally trying. His head spins again, thinking of how excited he was earlier to come home to his girl, and how he is now sitting, watching the sunset, with his boyfriend AND his girlfriend. Aura crouches in front of them, so that she can gently caress both of their hands with one of hers while she sips her drink. Cas can hardly believe they are sitting here, together like this. It feels a little odd to him, but it the most wonderful way. Dean admitting his love for him was more than he could have ever hoped for, and that it had taken his girlfriend to help him finally admit it to himself, and to him, was an even bigger shock. Here they sat now, any tension from earlier fading away with every drink. Cas looks at their hands, Dean’s resting on his and Aura’s fingers gently running over both of theirs. He takes another drink of whiskey looking from Aura to Dean, suddenly wanting to kiss him more than anything. 

Cas locks eyes with Aura again, to him she is a goddess, the amazing woman who has now given him everything he’s ever wanted. Cas pictures kissing Dean, right here right now, but is unsure of how Aura will really respond. Flicking his eyes to Dean and then quickly back to her, he thinks back to this morning when she’d told him she knew the three of them would finally get to ‘play’ and that she was so excited she ‘couldn't stand it.’ Cas wasn’t exactly sure what she meant, but when she meets his look with a glowing smile of reassurance and a sincere little nod of approval, he knows it’s time. Cas lets out a quick whoosh of air, standing up half way from his chair, leaning himself over Dean so both hands are planted on either side of him. Cas, nervous of how Dean will respond, doesn’t want to waste any more time. Dean’s eyes widen as he sees Cas move in for a kiss, before he can interject something like ‘maybe we should talk about this first,’ Cas’ soft, pink lips are already crushing into his, and everything else just fades away. Cas breathes in a little to keep his head from spinning as he notices what, to him, tastes like berries and fresh forest air underneath the whiskey. Dean lifts his hand, grabbing the back of Cas’ neck to pull him in closer, parting his lips and letting his tongue pass over Cas’ dry ones before pressing further into his mouth. As their tongues touch it's like a floodgate opening inside him, his desires spilling out everywhere. He sets down his glass, reaching out, grabbing Cas’ shirt roughly to pull him in until he was straddling Dean’s thighs. As they broke the kiss, breathless, Dean is overcome with the knowledge that underneath the whiskey Cas tastes of honey and lavender. Dean’s head buzzes, feeling so high as he breaks the dizzying, delicious first kiss with Cas. Anytime he’d fantasized about doing that in the past had been instantly repressed and then he’d always punish himself over it for hours. He feels so free now, thanks for Aura, yet suddenly worried about how she will react to that. She’s acting so cool with all of this, but shouldn’t there be some kind of catch? Dean wonders as he gazes into the beautiful, blue eyes in front of him, tracing his fingers down Cas’ cheekbones and jaw, then over his lips as they turn up into a smile both blissful and devious. When Cas steps back towards his chair, Dean catches sight of Aura, sitting with her knees pulled up in front of her, her teeth biting down on the knuckle of her right index finger. His anxieties of her being angry wash away as he realizes that she instead looks completely turned on. 

It was all Aura could do not to squeal watching Dean open up and pull Cas into him like that. Pulling up her knees and forcing herself to bite down on her knuckle to hold back the moan that was itching to escape. As Cas sits back down, she sees Dean staring at her. She smiles as him, her heart so full with love and her panties a little damp with evidence of her desire. She pulls her knuckle from between her teeth and downs the last of her whiskey before crawling to Dean, placing her hands on his knees, slotting herself between them. She stretches up to meet his perfect, pink lips, running her tongue over his lower lip before pressing her open lips to his. She teases Dean, flicking his tongue with hers. She slowly moves her hands down his strong chest and stomach, letting them land in his lap. Dean moans quietly into her mouth as her fingers start massaging his cock through his jeans. She smiles as she feels him growing even harder, his erection straining against the fabric. Cas watches Aura in wonder, what he had assumed about women and their jealousy, she was blowing the lid off of all of it. He knew she’d be fine with this, or so she said, but his jaw hangs slack as he sees just how turned on she is. He watches her kiss Dean with something that’s not exactly jealousy, but more envy because he desperately wants his lips to be on Dean’s again, too, and touch him the way Aura is. She breaks the kiss, Dean’s breath hitching at the sight of her fiery, lust filled eyes piercing right through him. Aura glances sweetly over at Castiel, attempting to keep her voice steady. “Cas, would you like to touch Dean like this?”

Cas’ breath catches slightly as she asks. He licks his lips but when the words won’t come he simply nods his head. She reaches over placing her hand on his knee reassuringly, “It’s okay, Cas, join us,” she says, soothing. He gets down on his knees before Dean, watching Aura’s face, waiting for her to possibly change her mind but that doesn’t happen. She prepositions herself on the other side of Dean’s leg, and Cas takes her place between his knees. Slowly Aura takes his hand, guiding it up Dean’s thigh, letting it come to rest over Dean’s very hard cock trapped in his jeans. As Dean lets out a loan moan, his hips hitching into their touch, Cas finally looks away from Aura and locks eyes with Dean. Dean feels his heartbeat booming even faster and louder in his chest as Cas puts his hand delicately over his crotch. He had never been touched by another guy, there, but knows Cas is definitely not any other guy. He had spent so much time convincing himself that he didn’t want to be touched like this by Cas that even he had started to believe it, but all of those feelings seem to disappear, replaced by pure lust and desire for his once angel. He moans loudly as Cas rubs up and down the length of him, still straining underneath the denim. He rolls his head back, practically panting at the sensation. As he looks back down he expects them to be gone, and this be just the best, most realistic dream ever, but instead he sees Aura reaching over, popping the button of his jeans. As she slowly begins pulling down his zipper, she stops halfway and says, “Actually… Would you boys like to go upstairs?” Cas’ eyes shift from Dean to Aura and then back to Dean as she lowers the zipper, his hand squeezing Dean gently through his pants. “I imagine this would be more comfortable upstairs,” Cas offers as he stands up, palming his own hard dick through his jeans, blushing lightly as he glances back at Aura and Dean. Dean assumes that they can both definitely, now, hear his heart hammering at his chest cavity, feeling as if it might explode as he sees Cas standing, dick hard, all for him. Perhaps this was more than he can take? He wonders, while at the same time wanting it more than ever. Aura stands, offering her hand to Castiel, her eyes softening on him, rubbing small circles on his back as he stands next to her. “It’s going to be way more than just comfortable, Cas,” she whispers to him with a little wink. She reaches her hand to Dean and he grabs it, giving her a kiss as he stands. Lightly holding on to both their hands, she leads them up the grand staircase like it’s a porn awards red carpet. 

As they walk into the master bedroom, Cas and Dean stop just inside the door, facing each other nervously. “Why don’t you help each other get undressed?” she suggests, shrugging out of her jean jacket. Dean’s eyes are full of worry as he turns to her, “Aura? Are you sure?” Dean asks. “200%” she replies, “Relax,” she says, kissing his ear before bringing her gaze back to both of them, “Enjoy every second. You both deserve this, so much.” Dean takes in a soft breath as he turns back to Cas, raising a shaking hand to Cas’ fresh flannel Aura’d put on him outside to keep the bugs off his soft skin. His fingers fumbling nervously with the buttons, Cas raises up his hand, placing it over Dean’s. The nerves float away as Dean leans in, pressing his lips against Cas’. The kiss deepens, tongues sliding together as Dean’s other hand rests lightly on Cas’ hip. Cas concentrates on remembering how to breathe, which can prove difficult when your insides feel like a thousand fireworks displays. He breaths halt, stop and start, as Dean presses his skilled tongue against his. He remembers that Aura has already unzipped Dean’s jeans, and slowly traces his hand down Dean’s firm stomach. He slowly glides his fingers down the open fly, fingers shaky as he moves them along the length of Dean’s erection, wanting so badly to touch the hot skin underneath the boxer briefs. He pushes Dean’s jeans down to the floor. Dean moans into Cas’ mouth as he feels his fingers graze over his cock. “C… Cas…” he says, breathing heavy. He finishes unbuttoning Cas’ flannel, hands running up his shoulders to push it off before tracing his hands back down to pull the t-shirt off of Cas swiftly. His fingers move slowly down Cas’ bare chest, stopping to swirl around the ink just below Cas’ ribcage. Being with Aura, Dean thought, you couldn’t help but be turned on by tattoos and Cas’ was no exception for him. He forces his own hand lower, popping the button on Cas’ jeans. “I want to touch you Cas,” he says softly, pressing his lips into Cas’ collar bone. 

Cas moans softly, tilting his head back, still so overwhelmed with the fact that Dean wanted him, this way, after all this time. It was finally happening. From his peripheral vision, Cas can see Aura happily bopping around the room, somehow already changed into something he identified as black lingerie. She was playing with the sound system and lighting candles that to him smelled like her, strawberries mixed with an amber musk. He tries to steady his breathing, but everything around him is so intoxicating. “Dean, please…” he begs quietly, barely noticing that Dean has walked them closer to the bed, his ass now pressed against the cool wood of the four poster bed. He felt a quick tug and his pants were on the floor. Dean sinks to his knees before Cas, pulling his feet out of his jeans one leg at a time. He places soft kisses on his knees, then his thighs, his hands stopping on either side of Cas’ hips. Just one layer of fabric between his mouth and Cas’ hard cock, Dean begins to panic. His eyes grow wide as Aura puts on what he thinks is quite possibly the most wildly inappropriate song for this moment that could ever exist. His shocked, bugged out gaze falls on her, a “WTF?” mouthing inaudibly from his lips. “Just go with it,” she coos in his ear as she kneels down behind her boyfriend, pulling off his t-shirt off for him.”I knew the words would calm him,” Aura whispers to Dean, as she helps him out of his underwear. Dean looks up in amazement to see that she’s correct. He just stares for a moment at Castiel’s now serene face, eyes lightly closed, as he listens to the lyrics that Dean had always thought were undoubtedly pervy, but now, amazingly, they seem to work.

"That’s all I wanted, Just to see my baby’s blue eyes shine.   
This time I think that my lover understand me.   
If we have faith in each other, then we can be… strong.   
I will be your father figure, put your tiny hand in mine.   
I will be be your preacher, teacher, anything you have in mind.  
I will be your feather figure, I have had enough of crime.   
I will be the one who loves you, until the end of time.”

Dean glances back at her, softer this time, and still a little nervous. “It’s okay, you’re going to be amazing,” she purrs in Dean’s ear, reaching around and massaging Dean’s aching erection. Dean pulls Cas’ briefs off, his hands running back up his thighs and she slowly lifts his head. Cas gasps, a strong hot blush spreads across his whole body as his hard cock is sprung free from his briefs. Oh god, his cock, it’s right there… Dean thinks, running his tongue over his lips. His eyes find Cas’ blue ones staring down at him intently. “Can I touch you Cas? I really want to touch you…” He moans slightly, feeling Dean’s hot breath on him. “Yes, please…” Cas whispers. As Dean moves his hand down his length, Cas feels he might pass out from the pleasure of it, but as he feels Dean’s warm, wet tongue, need yet cautious, wrap and swirl around his sensitive head, he thought for sure he was a goner, DOA. Aura bites her lips, her tiny black lace thong now wet with her desire as she watches Dean take Cas into his mouth. Dean bobs his head just two, maybe three times before Cas is moaning out and grabbing for Dean’s hair. She watches as Dean pulls away, a small dribble of cum already on his chin. She pulls Dean’s face into hers, licking it off and then kissing and licking her way into Dean’s mouth. “Holy shit, Cas,” she says looking up at him. “You taste like lavender and honey!” she says, kissing Dean again as they stand up before Cas. Sse takes both their hands and leads them to the side of the bed. “Would you like to touch Dean now, Cas?" she asks, taking Cas’ hand and placing it on Dean’s needy hard on. He nods as Aura pushes Dean onto the bed, pulling Cas up as they crawl over to Dean. “Come on, Cas,” she smiles reassuringly. Cas fingers were more sure now as he ran them down Dean’s smooth, muscular chest. Cas glances at Aura and she nods, smoothing his hair and leaving sweet kisses on his neck. “You’ve got this, you know what to do,” she whispers in his ear, sending chills down his spine. He thought of the instructional videos he and Aura had watched while Dean was away. She had called them, “gay porn,” but Cas found them very informative, and he couldn’t wait to try some of what he’d learned on Dean, wanting nothing more than to make his moan and cry out for him like the men in the videos had done. 

He leaned down, using one hand to support himself as the other slowly traces over Dean’s erection, putting his hot mouth on Dean’s nipples, licking and biting them gently. Dean lets out what he intends to be a moan but sounds more like a whimper watching Cas as he lavishes his tongue over one nipple and then the next. He reaches over, running his hand along Aura’s thigh. How the hell did he get so lucky to be in this position? Dean wonders as Aura leans down to kiss him, her tongue slipping into his mouth as Cas trails his further down Dean’s body. Dean gasps as Cas wraps his hand around his cock, Cas’ hot breath ghosting over the tip before he flicks his tongue over it. “Remember what I told you Cas. He likes it when you play with his balls a little… no teeth, and the tip of his cock is super sensitive, pay it extra attention.” Dean looks up at Aura, “You told him… Aaahhhhhh….” he moans, unable to finish his thought as Cas takes his whole length into his mouth, the wet heat engulfing him. Cas begins to feel more confident as he hears Dean moaning. Keeping Aura’s advice and the movies in mind, he takes all of Dean in his mouth, swallowing quickly as he hits the back of his throat, then letting a deep moan send a vibration through to Dean’s throbbing cock. He feels Dean suhdder and whimper, moving back up his length, tongue sliding up the back, stopping at the head, making sure to suck, swirl, and flick it with his hot tongue. He peeks up moving only his eyes, meeting two sets of lust filled green eyes watching him, before moving his mouth back down and back up again, repeating the action while dancing his nimble fingers over Dean’s balls. “Damnit Cas! Don’t make me come already!” He hears Dean pant above him. Aura watches as Dean reaches down, gently tugging Cas’ hair, “Come here, Cas,” he says, voice ragged. Cas pulls his mouth off Dean’s cock with a pop and slides his body up, placing tender kisses as he goes. Dean pulls Cas’ mouth to his in a deep kiss, Aura running her hands through both of their hair, biting her lip. She leans in gingerly, pulling Cas' mouth to hers, running her tongue over his lips, tasting Dean on him as she purrs into his mouth, pressing her tongue against Cas’ before turning her head and kissing Dean. Aura sits, her legs tucked under, a knee of either side of Dean and Cas, biting her boyfriend’s lower lip, pulling as she bites, then sucking it before releasing, opening his lips and pressing her tongue against his. Dean sits up a bit, deepining the kiss, his rough hands dragging against the smooth silk of her black nightie that he loved, bunching it under his fingers. 

Her head falls back as Dean slowly runs his fingers along her little wet thong. She moans loudly, hips hitching into his hand, her breath turning to whimpers at his touch. Dean turns to Cas, voice apologetic but hoarse with desire, “I’m sorry Cas, is this okay? If she doesn’t come soon, it’s going to get ugly, like busted mahogany bed ugly.” Cas smiles softly, “Of course, Dean,’ he says, and that’s all Dean needs before he’s pushing Aura back on the bed, pulling her lacy thong off and hooking his arms under and around her creamy thighs, hitching her wet pussy up into his mouth, his tongue not hesitating as it rolls roughly over her clit. She moans wildly above him, her hips rolling into his mouth, rubbing her juicy cunt over his face. He loves it when she does this, he growls and sucks her clit into his mouth, teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh. Cas watches intently, observing how it’s done in case Aura needs an orgasm and Dean is unavailable. She grabs Dean’s hair, holding tight as her hips roll, grinding into his face as his tongue swirls around trying to match her pace. He discovers he hardly needs to as a deep moan escapes her and his face is covered with her cum. She pants, shaking, then pulls him by his hair up into a kiss. “I want to watch you two fuck!” she moans, her eyes shifting from Dean to Cas and back again. “So… who’s going to bottom?” she smiles devilishly. Cas eyes pop open wider in response, looking to Dean and seeing a similarly shocked expression and realizes he hasn't gotten to discuss this with Dean. Cas had studied and feels capable for either role. He reaches out, moving his fingers up and down Dean’s length, restoring his rock hard erection. “Please, Dean, let me. I need to feel you inside me,” Cas begs. Dean pulls him in, both men facing each other now, standing on their knees. Dean’s tongue is suddenly hot on his, massaging and moaning into his mouth. Dean is a little relieved as Cas volunteers, still nervous as to how Cas will feel inside him, and yet thrilled to get to be inside Cas. He grinds his hips into Cas, unable to control himself as he grabs Cas’ hips, spinning him so fast he lands on his hands and knees on the bed unsure of how he even got there. Seeing Cas’ beautiful body on all fours before him, it finally hits Dean that they’re really about to do this and suddenly, lost in this knowledge, he’s unsure of how to proceed. 

“It’s okay love,” Aura says, leaning in, “Baby, you can do this,” she whispers, reaching out, running a finger softly over Cas’ puckered hole. “Look at that beautiful ass,” she smiles, looking at Dean, “Wanna bet he tastes like honey here, too?” He smiles at her gratefully, kissing her before slowly leaning in, running his thick hot tongue over Cas’ hole, and dammit if she wasn’t right. Dean has a feeling that even Cas’ big toe tastes like honey and lavender. He lets out a low moan as he spreads Cas’ cheeks, lavishing his tongue wetly over the puckered skin. Dean had never felt stranger, but hearing the beautiful once angel moan around him deeply, vibrating all the way to Dean’s tongue and feeling his own dick twitch, wanting inside so badly, he knew it was going to happen. He puts his fears aside, grabbing Cas’ ass cheeks tightly, fingernails digging in, as he moves his tongue inside the tight ring, hearing him gasp quietly with pleasure. He removes his tongue slowly, sitting back on his knees. He holds his fingers out, deciding whether to put one or two fingers inside this glorious, needy ass. Before he could decide, he feels a cool squirt of lube coat his fingers. He looks over to his extremely sexy girlfriend, waist length curls tumbling down her naked body, one hand on a small bottle, the other clutching her deliciously wet pussy, biting her lip with stifled lust. She kisses him hard, and when she lets go, Dean carefully pushes two fingers into Cas’ ass, gently but going in as far as he could go, he hears Cas hiss the loudest, “Ahhhhh! Deannnn….” that has ever been whispered. Pleasure overwhelms Cas as Dean starts pumping his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them to stretch him and Cas just wants more. “PP...Please, Dean.. M, More…” he pants, hips moving with Dean’s thrusting fingers. He feels a third finger enter him and again moans out Dean’s name. He feels movement beside his head and looks over to see Aura, her face filled with desire as she watches. Her fingers furiously rubbing her wet clit, she smells slightly of the ocean and Cas is curious. He reaches his fingers out tentatively over her forearm and wrist, feeling the heat radiating off of her. She grabs his hand forcefully, placing it against her wetness and grinding her hips into him. She lets out a low moan, then bites her lip, looking at Dean and back to Cas. “Are you ready for Dean’s big dick, Cas?” Cas bites his lip, nodding. “He’s ready Dean,” she breathes, still grinding against his hand. His fingers fucking Cas’ tight ass, he feels he’s finally worked up the courage to fuck this beautiful man, a fantasy he’d suppressed for so many years. He looks to see his guy and his girl panting above him, Aura close to yet another orgasm. The girl could go all night, Dean thought, both devious yet always envious of her orgasmic stamina. 

He slowly removes his fingers, hearing Cas whimper at the emptiness. She sits up and moves closer to him, biting his earlobe with hot breath in his ear. “You are going to do so good baby, you’re gonna fuck Cas so good. He needs it,” she purrs as she pumps Dean’s rock hard cock a few times before rolling a condom onto it. She pours a little lube on Dean’s stiffness, and some more onto her fingers. Her chest is heaving, breath hitching a bit as she wets Cas’ tight hole for Dean. It was finally time. Aura watches as Dean lines himself up with Cas’ hole, he lets out a low moan that vibrates through her body as she reaches over, taking Cas’ hand and guiding it to her wet pussy once more. She's so close and just wants to be touched as she watches her boyfriend plunge his thick, hard cock into the gorgeous brunette's ass. In this moment, she can hardly remember how they got here but is so fucking happy they did. Dean let’s out a sharp exhale, sliding his throbbing erection into Cas, trying not to hurt the poor guy, but god damn, Dean thinks, it feels so fucking tight, I don’t know how to take this slow. Aura guides Cas’ fingers inside her pussy, grinding down hard. She moans loudly as Dean sinks into Cas completely, both her boys letting out low, sexy groans. “C..Cassss…” Dean moans. “Ohhh Dean,” she hears Cas say beside her as Dean starts pumping in and out of him. She is so close to coming she can almost taste it. Dean speeds up a bit as Cas’ whimpers turn to moans, he digs his nails into Cas’ cheeks once more, trying to steady himself. How am I possibly going to last? Dean asks himself, his whole body pulsating with pleasure. He looks up to see his girlfriend using Cas as her own personal human sex toy and he waits for jealous to sink in but it doesn’t come, just waves of ecstasy as he fucks Cas’ hot, tight hole, not caring how loud he moans. “Fuck! You two.. are so... hot,” Dean growls. “Cas,” she moans low, “bend your fingers inside me, please…” she says, grinding faster against him. “My...P- Pleasure..” Cas responds, as the three fingers hook forward, pressing hard against her g spot. Aura sees white as the orgasm rips through her body, her clear juices squirting from her, all over Cas’ hand and the bed. Her body gives out as she falls back, Cas’ fingers slipping from her as she does. Coming down from her blissful high, she hears the most beautiful, passionate moans coming from her boys, along with the rough sounds of skin slapping skin. 

She sits up and sees Dean’s lust filled face watching Cas’ as he fucks quick and hard into his eager hole. And damn, if she doesn’t come again as soon she she runs her fingers across her still slippery cunt. Cas was panting now as he moans to Dean, “Please Dean, fuck me harder!” The strangled sounds coming from him make Dean think he’s hitting just the right spot, driving his length into him again and again, but feels an overwhelming urge to see Cas’ beautiful face as he makes him come for the first time. Cas’ breathing become erratic as Dean’s dick hits something inside him, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Dean suddenly pulls out from inside him and feels Dean’s strong hands on his hips, gripping tight and flipping him over on his back. Cas stares wide eyed up at Dean as he leans in, kissing him. “God, Cas, you are so fucking gorgeous,” Dean says, planning to give Cas so much pleasure to help make up for the pain he’s caused him over the years. He gives Cas’ cock a quick stroke before lifting his legs up. Cas sucks in a deep breath at the slight pinch as Dean pushes back into him. His back arches and he moans out Dean’s name, locking eyes with him. “Faster Dean, fuck me faster!” Cas bites his lip, grabbing hard onto Dean’s bicep as he snaps his hips, thrusting hard into him. Staring into Cas’ burning blue eyes was enough to make Dean feel an intense heat swelling inside his rock hard dick. “God damnit, CAS!!” Dean growls in response to Cas’ request. Gasping for air, he knew he was hitting Cas’ sweet spot. “Dean… you’re… You’re going to…” Dean leans down, pinching Cas’ nipple with one hand, the other supporting himself as he slams his thick cock into the angelic man, in and out, as hard and deep as he could, his own body starting to shudder. “Yes, I’m going to make you come… so fucking hard, Cas. God, I fucking love you!” Dean plunges his tongue into Cas’ mouth, growling deep as a white hot orgasm rips through both of them, their bodies shaking uncontrollably.uncontrollably. Cas breaks their kiss, a growling hiss escape his lips, “Ahhhhhh…. Deannnnnn!!” Hot, white cum exploding from Cas’ throbbing cock all over Dean’s taught stomach, breathing heavy as he pulls Dean down to him, his nails digging into his arms as they ride out the wave together.

Aura moves over to her men, smiling at them as they lay on their sides now, holding on to each other in complete bliss, looking into each other’s eyes. Aura carefully removes the condom from Dean’s softened cock, knotting it and tossing it into the trash near the bed. She goes into the bathroom, grabbing a small bowl of warm water and a washcloth. When she returns, Dean and Cas are lazily kissing each other and she can’t help but marvel at the beauty of it. A sense of pride that she helped them realize their love washes over her. Dean knew he’d been to heaven at least once, but this felt so much better, next to his gorgeous girl and his perfect fallen angel, it felt better than heaven on earth. Hand gently ruffling through Cas’ messy hair, his tongue swirling gently around his, he can’t believe the amount of ecstasy he’s in at this moment, let alone the moment before, shaking hard as he came with the fire of a thousand suns into Cas’ amazing ass. Setting the bowl on the nightstand, Aura wets the cloth, climbing back into bed as she starts to clean Dean’s chest. She feels Dean’s hand reach over, running over her thigh and she smiles. Rinsing the cloth she moves to Cas, cleaning him up as well. “Thank you, Aura,” Cas says. She leans in, placing a sweet kiss on his swollen, pink lips, in full understanding of why Dean had spent so many years thinking about kissing them. “You are so welcome, but we aren’t done yet,” Aura says, smiling deviously looking from one man to the next, “We’re just getting started. I don’t think I can rest until you fuck me, Dean, while Cas fucks you from behind.” She tosses the cloth to the bowl before settling down her body between them. Wrapping the fingers of her left hand around Cas’ soft cock she slowly starts stroking it, while the fingers of her right hand take hold of Dean’s. She pumps them together as they first just stare at her, then resume their kissing, soft moans coming from each of them, unable to help the smile from playing across her lips.

A little slither of self-doubt begins creeping into Dean’s mind as his girlfriend hints that she’d like an even longer, more intense round two, worrying about his recovery time and being able to go all night. He slowly breaks away from Cas’ delicious kiss. “Aura, I don’t know… I getting too ol-” she cuts him off, plunging her hot tongue into his mouth, her hand pumping his cock as it gets harder by the second. She moans softly into his mouth before pulling away, leaning over to his ear as she whispers a pouty little, “Don’t you want to fuck me baby? Please? You haven’t fucked me in a week and I need it so bad.” Dean feels himself growing rock hard under her fingers now. “And Cas has waited… what? 5? 6 years to fuck you? Please don’t make him wait any longer.” Cas watches the interaction between Aura and Dean, thinking about how lucky he was in this moment. Aura’s hand was pumping up and down on his cock, bringing it back to full attention. He is so relaxed but has so admit, he really wants to know what it would feel like to be inside Dean, wanting to feel his warmth surrounding him and to give him as much pleasure as Dean had just given him. He looks into Dean’s eyes as Aura shifts her body down, taking Dean's cock into her mouth. Cas licks his lips, “I would very much enjoy being inside you, Dean… And Aura has been so good to us, I really think you should give her what she wants,” Cas says as he leans forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s. This man definitely does not give himself enough credit, Aura thinks, twisting her skilled tongue around the head of Dean’s hard, pulsing cock. Not only was he literally the sexiest man she had ever laid eyes on, but she would never consider him ‘old’ and never even thought of their 8 year age difference. Aura’s mouth freezes on Dean’s dick as she contemplates the age difference between herself and Castiel, and how the adorable, puppy dog eyed man who appeared to be in his 30’s was probably a million years older than her. She nearly chokes on the thought, and on Dean. It’s too much for her to wrap her head around right now, so she instead wraps her lips around his cock even tighter.

She hears his low moan and it sends shivers down her spine, getting a little overzealous as she tends to while giving head. She bobs up and down, stopping to swivel her head, twisting her tongue this way and that, then lapping over his sensitive tip before moving back down. She takes in his whole length until he hits the back of her throat, stopping to let out the deepest moan she can muster. She feels his balls tighten as she then slows way down, gently releasing him from her mouth’s vice grip. “Easy tiger!” she purrs, lapping up a bead of precum. “Aura!” Dean growls at her. “Sorry, guess I got a little carried away,” she whispers deviously, before adding with a similar growl “now flip over!” Dean does so warily. “Come on Cas… You think you can give it to Dean as good as he gave it to you?” Dean hears Aura say as she suddenly smacks his ass. He groans, rutting his cock against the bed seeking friction. “Now, now, Dean, we’ll have none of that! Lift your ass up here,” she demands, running her fingers over his balls and then up over his puckered hole lightly as he shifts his knees, lifting his ass up in the air. This is a position he’s never been in before, one that should make him feel vulnerable but oddly enough, doesn’t. He’s wanted this, fantasized about it for years, and it’s finally happening. Cas feels unexpectedly nervous as Aura pulls him to her so they were both behind Dean, looking at his glorious, tight ass. “You are going to be so amazing,” Aura coos in Cas’ ear, running her fingers through his hair and then feeling a gently pressure from her on his scalp, inching him closer. His hands shaking as he grips Dean’s hips, nails digging into smooth skin and he presses his tongue in, feeling Dean moan deeply seems to shake him to the core, his own cock twitching with need. Working his tongue in and out, tasting Dean, he realizes the beautiful man was panting, and Cas drags his nails down his back. “Please, Cas, fuck me! I need you,” Dean begs. And that is all Cas needs to hear.

“Go slow,” Aura coaches, adding some lube to Cas’ fingers, “you’ll feel in the way his body responds when he’s ready.” She watches Cas finger Dean’s puckered hole, the hunter moaning in pleasure from the intrusion. She rips open a condom and rolls it onto Cas’ rock hard cock, smoothing some lube over it as well. She kisses him lightly as he continues to work his fingers in and out. “You are doing so well Cas, look at how bad Dean wants you,” she moans in Cas’ ear, “and you’re going to give it to him… so good…” She says, slowly making her way up Dean’s body, kissing him deeply before laying in front of him, legs spread, her wet pussy in desperate need of attention. Dean’s green eyes look up at her with hunger as he runs his hot tongue over the sensitive pink flesh, lapping up her juices. Dean uses his elbows to support himself, arms shaking from the pleasure Cas was already causing to spread all throughout his body. He digs his fingers into her thighs, her needy wetness already dribbling down his chin. She gasps as his tongue drags roughly over her clit, sucking it into his mouth to make her moan even louder. He begins flicking it with his tongue, faster and faster as her hips buck into his face. He moans into her pussy loudly as he feels Cas slowly enter him with his hard cock. “Deeeeeaaannnn!” Aura screams, convulsing as her orgasm rips thought her all the way from her clit to her brain and everywhere in between. Shaking, she barely raises her head up enough to see Cas entering Dean, Dean moaning Cas’ name in between bites of his lip to keep from whining at the intrusion. Aura smiles as she soon sees Dean licking his lips, panting in pleasure as Cas slowly thrusts in and out of Dean’s perfect ass. “Mmmm… I want to be fucked too,” Aura purrs. Cas lets out soft whimpering moans as he thrusts, in all the times and ways that he’s imagined this, it couldn’t compare to the real thing. He sees Aura kneel beside them, “now Dean, I need you to lean back into Cas so I can get beneath you,” she leans in, licking Dean’s ear. “I need you to fuck me, Dean,” she says, looking up at Cas, “I need you to keep fucking Dean while he fucks me,” she says to Cas, kneeling up to kiss Cas before Dean leans back so Aura can slide under him. Cas continues working his rigid dick into Dean slowly as he leans forward again. Aura’s legs wrap around them and Cas quickens the pace when he hears Aura moans as Dean enters her. 

The three of them grinding together, Cas sets the pace as he slides his cock in and out of Dean. Aura whimpers, “Aaahhhh…. Dean! C… Cas!” She can hardly stand looking at her boyfriend’s beautiful face, his strong, symmetrical jaw tensing, his deep green eyes burning, biting down hard on his soft pink lower lip. She feels her face and body flush crimson watching her macho boyfriend squirming, writhing with pleasure as he’s fucked to pieces by the gorgeous brunette with the eyes glowing like an icy blue flame. Aura groans loud and deep, “Fuck me! harder!!!” she growls to both men. Aura stretches her long legs, attempting to pull Cas even closer with her strong calves. “Holy shit… Ca… Cas! What are you doing to me?” Dean pants, completely lost in the sensations and emotions of the moment as he slides his cock into Aura’s hot, eager pussy again and again, Cas’ thick cock splitting him open. They rock together, Dean trying so hard not to pull from either of them too much, loving so much being trapped between the two loves of his life. How the hell did I get so fucking lucky? Dean asks himself, looking down at Aura as Cas pounds into him from behind, crying out when Cas hits that sweet spot inside him and he starts shaking. “Cas! Ohhhh god, Aura… mmmm!” he can’t decide who feels better because they both feel amazing and they’re both, “mine alllll mine,” he moans, dropping his head into the crook of Aura’s neck, thrusting hard inside her as she begs him to, before pushing his ass hard back into Cas’ cock. 

Dean never thought this would work, but fuck if it wasn’t the best damn thing he’d experienced in his life. He could feel his orgasm building, Cas running his hand over his back as he starts to shudder, the three of them filling them room with the sexiest, loudest moans. “God, yes, I want you to fucking come!” Aura scream moans at what Cas assumes is both of them. His knees start shaking uncontrollably as he hears Dean panting and then an unmistakable, “Casssssssss… Unghhhhh!” Cas loses control as he feels the earth shattering orgasm he has helped give his amazing man. “Ohhhhhh, Deannnn!” Cas moans, struggling to hold himself up as the white hot climax rips through him, practically piercing Dean’s soft skin with his nails as he comes. He can’t hold himself any longer, practically falling as Dean’s arms give out, collapsing on Aura as she gaps for air, coming down from her high. “I’m…” Cas pants, breathless. “So…” Dean gasps. “Lucky,” Aura swoons, running her nails over the sensitive skin of her boys’ arms and back, smiling, still pinned against the bed, as she makes them shudder one last time.


	16. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shaping up to be way too long, so I cut it in half! Here's the first part, you can expect more fun to come in the next few days! Thanks so much for reading! XoXo! ~S

Dean had always had nightmares, off and on his whole life, typically revolving around someone he cared about getting captured by an assortment of big, bad, ugly - he’d met his fair share of monsters so every night it would be a different one, and he would fight in fear, attempting to save his loved ones. Generally it was Sam, but in his dreams, as his real life had been, no one was ever safe. It actually felt worse to Dean when it wasn’t Sam in his nightmare, but rather someone he hadn’t been able to save, Bobby, Kevin, Mom and Dad. It tore at him almost nightly, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to save them. It had nearly been a month since Castiel moved in, and as soon as he did, the nightmares shifted. Dean thrashes his head from side to side, stuck in yet another now typical dream. Dean runs at lightning speed, panting hard and out of breath as he is now always the one being chased. Shimmering sweat beads at his hairline as he runs for his life, only to run straight into Castiel with an uncomfortable thud. “It’s okay, I’m here now,” the beautiful dark haired man says in his low voice, gruff yet kind. Dressed in his suit and trenchcoat, Cas’ eyes crinkle at the corners as he runs his hand gently down Dean’s arm, “I’ve got this, love,” Cas assures as he pulls out the largest machete Dean’s ever seen, seemingly from thin air. Cas gets that devious glint in his deep, blue eyes before suddenly - WHACK! Cas lops the head right off the largest, angriest vamp they’d seen in some time. Dean shakes, always unsure of why he’s such a wimp in these new nightmares, he grasps tightly onto Castiel’s outstretched hand as his angel whispers, “Let’s go home, Dean.” 

He awakens with a shock, Dean’s eyes fly open, searching and assessing for threats. He wants to search for Cas, but he realizes he’s pinned to his side, a strong arm reaching over from behind him, holding him very securely. “Did you take my hand?” a sleep filled, raspy voice whispers in his ear. “Of course!” Dean sighs deeply, “now can I please see you?” Dean rolls over instantly as the strong arm is released, meeting the eyes of his love as Cas rewraps his arms around Dean. “You always take my hand… You have no idea how happy that makes me,” Cas croons, eyes staring deep into Dean’s warm green ones. “I’m so glad my nightmares bring you joy… but, hell, it’s not even night, it’s the middle of the damn day! Why-” Cas interrupts, “It was hot, we needed to take a rest.” Dean sighs again in response. “Why do I always have to be such a pussy in these dreams, Cas? Why don’t I get to be the h-” Dean is cut off by a soft fingertip placed over his lips. “Don’t you understand, Dean? You’ve always been the hero but now…” Cas’ eyes are sparkling with tears, “Now, you’re allowing me to save you because you finally feel like you deserve to be saved,” Cas barely gets out, lower lip quivering slightly. “Cas, don’t…” Dean says, planting both palms on either side of Cas’ face. “If you just acknowledge me, I’ll stop. Confirm that I’m correct, Dean. That you feel your life is now worth living, worth being saved…” Dean crushes his lips against Cas’ in response, the strong desire for Castiel overwhelming him. “Dean…” Cas pleads, breaking the kiss. What was with Cas and the chick flick moments? Dean wonders, looking into Cas’ eyes, giving up the gun on this one. 

“Yes, Cas. This… this life we have, the three of us. Loving you, I wouldn’t give it up for anything,” Dean admits. He wipes the moisture from the corner of Cas’ eye, pressing his lips back onto his, sliding his tongue across Cas’ lips before he parts them, allowing Dean’s tongue to enter his mouth hungrily. Cas moans into his mouth as he feels Dean’s fingers dance down his bare chest and snake underneath his boxers. “Dean…” Cas whispers in response. “Don’t I show you how much you mean to me?” Dean asks, running his fingers up and down Cas’ hardening length. “Yesss…” Cas breathes, as Dean moves down, planting searing kisses down his chest and stomach. “I love our life. I love you, Cas. Don’t I show you every day?” Dean whispers, yanking Cas’ silky grey boxers down and placing his hands firmly on Cas’ hips, leaning down from his straddling position to lick the way up his hard cock before taking all of him in his mouth. “Oh, yes, of course. Yesss…” Cas moans as he feels his now hard cock hit the back of his hunter’s throat. “I need you…” he whispers. Dean slides off his dick with a wet pop, “You have me Cas, every day. I’m not going anywhere. Now you’re going to come for me, and I’m going to lap. it. up,” Dean growls. “Unghhh…” Cas grunts in response as Dean’s hot mouth is on him again, bobbing up and down, over and over, before sliding up and off his length, moving a little lower, sucking one of Cas’ balls in his mouth, and then the other. “You are so good to me, Dean…” Cas says, worshipping. Dean twists his tongue all around, from base to tip, slicking Cas with saliva, before wrapping his strong hand around the base, sliding up and down while his expert tongue flicks around the head of his once angel’s throbbing cock. Dean moans around it as his hand and mouth move as one, Cas’ whole body beginning to tremble. His hips buck up wildly as Dean pumps his cock, using his free hand to light drag his fingernails over Cas’ balls. “Ahhhhh…” Cas moans, raking his fingers through Dean’s messy hair, holding on tightly as his body convulses, “Deannnnnnn!” His hand tries to slow Dean’s head but he just continues to milk Cas as the hot, white streaks shoot down his throat. He feels Cas tugging hard at his scalp but he is unrelenting, only releasing Cas’ from his mouth when the last of Cas’ body twitches are over. 

Dean pulls himself up to Cas, watching his eyelashes flutter and mouth curl into the dreamiest smile. “Dean, that was… I love you,” Cas utters, eliciting a little laugh from Dean. “I know,” he responds, smoothing Cas’ wild, spiky hair. “Let me,” Cas whispers, running his fingertips gently down Dean’s naked body, ghosting over Dean’s nearly full erection. “You don’t have to, Cas. Just wanted to show you, everything we went through, you’re worth it. All of it,” he manages to say before Cas’ hot tongue is suddenly in his mouth, all over his tongue, as Cas’ hand begins pumping his dick to full mast. “Cas!” Dean hisses, breaking the kiss to realize Cas is already crawling down his body, leaving stinging little nips as he goes. Cas swirls his tongue over Dean’s sensitive head, tongue flicking the slit as Dean lets out a sharp breath. Cas wastes no time, wrapping his lips tightly around Dean’s cock, taking all of him in, swallowing hard as he hits the back of him throat. “Gah! Ahh… Damn, we are fast learners, aren’t we, Cas?” Dean yelps as he feels what must be a little laugh escaping from Cas tickle down his hard length. “So much better…” Dean pants, “than all the nights I tried and failed not to touch myself, while I pictured you doing this to me, baby. You’re so much better than my dreams...” Hearing this, Cas lets out the loudest growl around Dean’s cock, sending vibrations through it, before going crazy on Dean’s needy dick, hand wrapped tightly around it, bumping down onto Dean’s balls with each downward stroke, his tongue flicking wildly as his mouth moves up and down in time with his hand. Dean lets out a little hiss, “Casss!” knowing he had said just the exactly right thing, though he really did mean it. Dean’s hips hitch up, plowing himself needily to the back of Cas’ throat. “God damnit baby!” he growls as Cas brings him to orgasm at lightning speed, his legs go rigid as his head flies back onto the pillow. Piercing blue eyes peek up at Dean, crinkling at the corners as he watches his lover bucking up and down, howling in pleasure. “Fuck!” Dean gasps as Cas drinks up his hot cum, every drop, Cas finally slowing his motions down as Dean whines for him to stop. Moving back up to Dean, Cas stifles a laugh, running his hand gently along Dean’s jaw and neck as Dean mumbles incoherently. “Love… Ahh… Best… So good.” Dean’s eyes flutter between open and closed, and then settle on closed. “Love you too, Dean,” Cas says sweetly, kissing Dean softly on his lips. “I’ve got to go downstairs, check my dough that’s refrigerating… defrost the chicken and prepare the marinade…” Cas thinks aloud. “Uhhhuh…” Dean whispers. “I’m going to let you rest, Dean,” Cas smiles, sliding on a fresh pair of board shorts. “Okay… I’ll miss you,” Dean replies quietly before drifting off again.

Cas washes his hands thoroughly after putting his marinating chicken in the fridge. He smiles as he glances out the french doors, chuckling at Aura’s never ending love for heat, though she had finally drug their big quilt under her favorite giant willow tree for a little shade. Cas strolls across the expansive grass to meet her, sprawling out next to her. Cas closes his eyes, but can’t fully relax, calmer from his talk and private time with Dean, but other worries still hovering in his mind. He opens his eyes, watching a bead of sweat roll down Aura’s back. He wipes it away for her but she doesn’t stir. “Aura?” he asks. “Mmmm,” is all he gets in return. “You know… what Dean was reading in the paper this morning? He said.. it sounds like OUR kind of thing?” Cas asks, turning to face her, tickling his fingers up and down her back, tracing the tattooed wings he loves and admires so much, to make sure she hasn’t dozed off. “Hmmm?” she barely responds. “Does that sound like our kind of thing? Because… if it is.. I’m nervous, to go on a hunt,” Cas says glumly. “What? Why?” Aura asks, groggy but concerned as she rolls over on her side to face Cas. “I feel so weak, now that I’m human,” he says. She gives him a little smile, coming out of her sun soaked daze. “Dean and I are human, Cas, you aren’t any weaker than us… Plus, you’re a freakin’ badass babe, I’ve heard the stories,” she says, running her fingers across his cheek sweetly. “Maybe WAS… not really anymore,” he says with a pout, “you two are so much stronger, more skilled at fighting… Do you think we can we practice some of your combat moves? I think that might help my confidence… and also… Dean seems so turned on, when you practice those moves on him,” he says with the puppy dog look that she can never resist. 

“That’s just a little MMA for fun, Cas… But yes, we can brush up on your fighting skills, anytime Angel.” Cas smiles at the nickname, leaning in, barely brushing his soft lips against hers. She presses into the tingling sensation, then lets go with a little smack. “There’s some gloss for ya, Mr. chapped lips!” she laughs. “How about right now? The sun will be setting soon, it’s cooling off a little!” he offers. “Sure… I could go wake Dean, he’d love to join us!” She adds. Cas’ lower lip juts out a bit, knowing just how to get his way with her. “No, Aura, I want to surprise him with my skills! Please? Don’t wake him, can we go, just the two of us? Into that clearing back in the woods?” He suggests eagerly. She tries not to giggle, “I swear that’s your favorite place!” He smirks in response, “Can you blame me? I enjoy… nature,” he says, a grin spreading over both their faces. “Yeah, me too Cas… Right now? You wanna fight with me in this little bikini?” she laughs. “Well, yes? I’m sorry, would that be uncomfortable? I enjoy seeing you in this more than any other outfits,” he says earnestly, tugging lightly at the little white strings. “Castiel!” she squeals. He bites his lower lip, now soft and moist with a hint of strawberry from her gloss. “Please??” he pleads, knowing that’s all it will take. She sighs, melting at the sight of the man she finds more adorable than a kitten licking an ice cream cone, “Come on, Cas. Dean won’t sleep all day!”

Dean wakes from his second afternoon nap of the day, the setting sun’s rays streaming through the window, as he was now really starts wondering if he’s getting old. He yawns, his arms instinctually reaching out, seeking the warm bodies he typically shared his bed with. He lets out a low moan realizing they aren’t there. He finally gets out of bed, putting on a pair of boxer briefs before he heads to the bathroom. Dean runs his hands over his face, seeing the little bit of scruff he has going on, realizing it had been a few days since he’d shaved. He decides that he likes it, or at least that he doesn’t feel like shaving right now. He splashes cold water over his face, washing away the last of the lingering sleep before he heads downstairs to see what his lovers are up to. 

Dean smirks as he bounds down the staircase, listening for clues as to where he might find them. He never really knew what the two of them could be doing, but he is so happy that the two of them get along so well. He knew things could go south quickly in this kind of relationship if there was any kind of jealousy, and he is elated that, so far, there was none of that. He loves them both equally and is actually thrilled, if not more than a little surprised, that they seem to love each other as much as they love him. He roams the rooms downstairs and then makes his way out back when he doesn’t find them. Dean spots a blanket in the corner of the yard and makes his way over, finding a pair of Aura’s sunglasses and some sunscreen but no Aura or Cas. His eyes flick around the backyard and he faintly hears the sounds of grunting. He smiles to himself, immediately knowing where they are. He slowly walks towards the treeline, knowing he will find them in the clearing just inside the woods, Cas’ favorite place to be outside. As he approaches the clearing, the grunting and huffs of breath become louder as he stops just inside the treeline watching his two lovers spar. He’s not sure how long he stands there, watching their bodies move in the fading daylight, but he’s certainly enjoying the show. He watches as Aura finishes showing Cas defensive moves before moving onto offensive ones. When Cas mimics a leg sweep movement, knocking Aura on her back, Cas immediately runs to her side to see if she’s alright, apologizing profusely. Dean lets out a small chuckle, proud but already knowing how quick of a learner Cas can be. He slowly emerges from the treeline, making his presence known to them, Aura and Cas’ eyes open wide, wondering how long he’s been there watching. 

“You knocked the wind out of her, Cas! You’re a badass!” Dean shouts encouragingly, then giving Aura a little hello wink. “You think so?” Cas asks shyly, pink spreading across his cheeks. “Of course! Why don’t you practice some of those moves on me, babe?” Dean asks Cas with a laugh. Cas looks to Aura questioningly, and she nods in agreement. “I need a break from you anyway, Rambo! Go give Dean a taste,” Aura giggles, leaning in to whisper in Cas’ ear, “Jab, jab, duck and weave! Uppercut, jumping knee to the solar plexus, and round house kick to the head if you want him on his back! He won’t see it coming!” Cas nods, remembering the succession of moves he’d practiced with her earlier. Cas stands to face Dean, Aura trying not to laugh as they get into fight stances, Cas in his shorts and Dean in his undies, the two muscular, shirtless men with excitement glinting in their eyes. Dean leans in with a left, right jab which Cas leans back and blocks expertly to miss, then punches a one two back at Dean. The uppercut Cas gives Dean grazes his jaw, pushing his head back as Cas wraps both hands firmly onto Dean’s left shoulder. Dean barely has time to bring his eyes back down to Cas just in time to see his sweet man’s left knee swing up into his gut. “Ughhhhh!” Dean huffs, the air shooting out of his lungs all at once. “C- Cas, what in the h-” Bam! Cas’ right leg flies up out of nowhere. Dean’s hand barely comes up in time to protect his ear as Cas’ foot smacks his square in the head. Dean wobbles backwards as Aura exclaims in her deepest, most ridiculous voice, “Finish him!” Aura and Cas pounce on Dean, knocking him on his back, hitting the soft grass with a thud. Woozy, Dean lifts his head to see his two loves crawling on him like hungry predators. They pin him to the ground, practically growling with desire as they each use one free hand to pull Dean’s boxers off in a movement so swift he swears they’d practiced it a hundred times. “Ours!” Cas and Aura hiss in unison, as Dean decides he’s definitely died and gone somewhere better than Heaven.


	17. Pour some sugar on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun, smutty chapter! Thanks to Shannon for helping me - always a pleasure *wink*!

Dean feels like a king as the two pairs of hands run over his body. Two sets of lips press soft but eager kisses over his chest, knowing the tongue lavishing his tattoo must be Aura’s, the ink matching hers meaning more to her that gold bands ever would. He reaches up to trace his fingers along hers, just to affirm that he feels the same. He sighs as each mouth begins sucking lightly on his nipples, tongues teasing and teeth biting before moving up over his clavicle to his neck, sucking red marks over his pulse points before moving up and nibbling his earlobes. Dean lets out a low moan as both sets of lips meet at his mouth, tongues running over his lips before taking turns pressing into his mouth then tangling together. His hands move up Cas and Aura’s bodies slowly as he watches his two lovers kiss passionately. He licks his own lips as he reaches up pulling them both back into his mouth. His hands run through their hair as he kisses each deeply in turn. Aura purrs in Dean’s mouth as he kisses her. She moves her hand over Cas’ as she slides them both down to Dean’s hardening cock. Even though they had all been together numerous times since that first night, Cas sometimes still needs a little encouragement to get started. But once he had a little nudge, he always happily and eagerly found his own way. Aura knows by the catch in Dean’s breath when Cas wraps his fingers around Dean. She smiles into the kiss, her tongue gliding into his mouth as her hand runs back up his chest, fingers playing with his sensitive nipples. Dean moves his hands over her body, fingers tugging the strings of her bikini. She breaks the kiss, shaking her head. “Oh no, mister, no hands!” she grabs Dean’s arms, hands sliding up them as she pushes them above his head. She turns, looking back at Cas who was slowly pumping Dean’s cock. “Cas, darling, a little help here,” she says, biting her lip. Cas looks at the vision that is Aura as she has Dean pinned with his hands above his head. He smiles easily, knowing exactly what she means. The fingers on his free hand easily untie the strings on her bikini top. It falls, freeing Aura’s breasts. Cas reaches around, cupping one as he kisses her neck sweetly, watching her tie Dean’s wrists together. Aura turns to Cas, kissing him deeply as he continues to slowly stroke Dean, now fully hard in his hand. 

He kisses over her soft neck, dipping his head and taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it to attention before moving to the next. When he looks back up at Aura, she smiles slyly at him as her eyes flick to Dean’s cock and she nods. He kisses her again before turning his attention to Dean’s delicious cock. He moves down, flicking his tongue over the head as Dean’s hips hitch up into his touch, letting out a low moan. Aura moves up next to Dean’s face, biting her lip as she sees him let out a little breath, his beautiful face filled with pleasure. She sighs, looking at him, as the last little beams of light sneak through the trees above them, lighting up his green eyes and smattering of sweet freckles. She just has to kiss them before firmly attaching her lips to his. He parts his lips allowing her hot tongue to crash into his. “Mmmmm,” she purrs into Dean’s mouth. Dean moans into hers as Cas swirls his tongue around his sensitive head before taking his whole, needy hard on into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. “Cas!” Dean gasps, breaking the kiss with Aura. “Seriously! Killing it today... ahhh…” he whispers. Aura moves down, biting and lapping at Dean’s nipples, as she feels Dean’s arms, still bound at the wrists by her tiny bikini top, move up in an attempt to touch her as Dean pants from Cas’ hot mouth, now locked tight on his throbbing cock as he bobs up and down on it relentlessly. “Nope!” Aura says firmly, slamming Dean’s arms back to the ground. “Cas?” she asks, the fallen angel’s mouth popping off Dean’s wet cock. “Yes, my love?” he answers, voice thick with lust. “Dean is being a very bad boy… DO you think he needs to be punished? Just a liitle?” she asks slyly. “Oh yes, definitely,” Cas nods with a devious grin. Dean’s eyes widen as he watched them plot silently before him, thinking how it was almost scary how in sync they were with each other already. 

“Punished?” he asks, voice up an octave, as they turn to him with devilish looks in their eyes. Aura pulls Dean up into a sitting position by the ties on his wrists, loosening them just enough, “Get on your hands and knees,” she orders. Cas growls in Dean’s ear playfully nipping at him as Dean gets on all fours. Cas reaches around, pulling the little strings on Aura’s hips, catching her bikini bottom as it falls off her as she stands. His finger grazes gently over her wet pussy and she lets out a soft moan as he pulls away, fingers coated in her juices. Cas, kneeling down by Dean, runs his fingers lightly over Dean’s lips, he parts them and sucks hard as Cas slides them into his mouth. “How does she taste?” Cas asks as he pops his fingers from Dean’s mouth. “Delicious,” he says, licking his lips. Cas hums as he leans in, running his own tongue over Dean’s lips before sliding it into his mouth, tasting Aura mixed perfectly with Dean, his eyes fluttering open as he pulls back. “Hmmm, you’re right,” he says, his eyes flicking to Aura, who has moved behind Dean. “She does… I may have to… get a more intimate taste,” he says, looking back at Dean who’s biting his lips at the thought. “Cas my darling?” Aura asks, hand outstretched. He grins, handing her the strappy white piece of fabric, which she deftly uses to tie Dean’s ankles together so he can’t move from his position on his knees. She bends over, her warm naked breasts pressing against his bare shoulder as she runs her hand down his chest, “Now Dean, you’ve been a very bad boy… leaving us alone all afternoon to our own devices,” she says, licking and nipping at his ear. “As your punishment, you only get to watch.” Aura moves around, standing in front of Dean. She pulls Cas to his feet and into a kiss, her hands resting on his hips as their tongues slide together wetly between their mouths. Her fingers slip to the velcro of his shorts, making a loud rip before quickly dropping them to the ground. He kicks them away before their bodies slot together, fitting perfectly as Cas wraps his arms around her, grabbing her round ass and pulling her into him with a growl. 

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Dean thinks to himself before shouting it aloud, “You two will be the fucking death of me!” Cas and Aura pretend they can’t hear him, the two tan, naked brunettes pressing up against each other, Aura hitching up a leg as Cas grabs it readily, holding it against his hip to get her even closer, his cock growing rock hard as she grinds into him. She makes the sexy, needy little moans that drive Dean wild, and it turns out that they very much do the same for Castiel. His tongue licks at her lips until they are open, hungry for his hot tongue to be on hers, swirling and massaging hers as she moans quietly into his mouth. Watching this, Dean’s head spins, never having really expected this. Feeling dizzy yet so close to the ground, as he replays how quickly the three had fallen for each other. It was something his foresight had missed, never having anticipated the attraction Cas and Aura would have towards each other. He feels his hard dick twitch as he watches his two turn each other on like this, a twinge of aroused jealousy spreading across him as Cas slowly dips two fingers into Aura’s wet heat. She moans loudly as he does, breaking their kiss. “Hey! That’s my job!” Dean whines. Cas smiles at him wickedly, baring his teeth, “Not this time, Dean. And if you keep protesting, you’ll be literally blue in the balls by the time we’re done!” THUD! Cas slams Aura against the nearest tree, dropping to his knees, one hand with nails digging into her ass, the other teasing her nipples before dragging down her stomach and over her wet pussy, curling two fingers inside her, his tongue flicking and teasing her clit. “God damnit, Cas! You’re a quick learner. God, yes!” Cas smiles over her wetness at the praise, fucking her with his fingers as his tongue goes from slower teasing movements to fast, needy flicks. Aura's hair is smashed against the rough bark, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. She imagines all the times she watched Cas plunge his thick cock into Dean, never expecting the surprising, overwhelming desire for the sweet man she felt so much deep love, friendship, and affection for. The protective, nurturing adoration for Castiel felt wrong when mixed with her need for him, but that need so overpowered everything else, it just felt so right. Aura pants, “Cas I want you to fuck me! Mmmm… I need it, please!” Dean’s eyebrows fly up on his forehead, “Well, that escalated quickly,” Dean says with a gulp. An envious, nervous little gulp. He can see Cas’ body tense and freeze at her words, his brow furrow just slightly. Dean knows Cas is a little overwhelmed, as is he but for very different reasons. He decides to take advantage, tying anything that will get him out of these ties and into his beloveds. “Hey Cas? Don’t you think I should take over from here? This isn’t really your thing… Sure you’re up for the job?” Cas turns to glare at him seductively, a rather predatory look, countering what Dean realizes Cas is taking as a dare, and Dean knows he’s said the exactly wrong thing.

Aura giggles, running her hand over Cas’ shoulder, pulling him up to her, walking backwards slowly towards Dean as her other hand trails over his muscular torso. Her fingers wrap loosely around his hard cock, “I definitely think he’s up for the job,” she says to Dean with a mischievous grin before taking Cas’ chin in her hand, turning his face to hers. “Aren’t you, darling?” Cas bites his lip, still a little nervous, but determined to prove Dean wrong, determined to please the goddess that had brought him everything he’d ever wanted, he nods his head yes. He slides his hand around to the small of her back, once again pulling her close, burying his face in her neck, licking and sucking. His other hand slides to her hip and then down her thigh, hitching her leg up around his waist. He spins her around, gracefully laying her down on the ground mere feet in front of Dean. He looks into Aura’s hazel eyes, and she nods, biting her lip, giving him the confidence to do what he’d watched Dean do so many times, studying what he himself had only done once before. He shakes the thought of April from his head and focuses on the beauty before him. Aura watches Cas intently, letting out a soft, mewling, “Cas,” she wraps her legs around his waist, grinding her hips into him, her wet pussy running over his hard cock. She bites her lip as he lets out a moan, then smiles seductively at her, all inhibitions seemingly gone. Cas grips the base of his cock and slowly slides into Aura’s wet heat, sheathing himself within her in one smooth movement. He watches her mouth gasp in a perfect “oh” and he matches her gasp with one of his own before he begins moving inside her. Dean watches in awe as Cas’ beautiful cock slides into his girlfriend and his own dick twitches, a small bead of precum shining on his cock, aching with need. He didn’t know why he felt so caught off guard, they had discussed and approved of this being a possibility, and the three of them do share everything. Dean reminds himself of that, starting to feel less unsettled as he realizes the shivers of jealous rolling down his spine were pulsing with not anger but just pure desire to be included. “Oh God…” Dean groans, watching his boyfriend picking up the pace, then biting his lip until it’s nearly purple as Cas starts slamming into Aura. 

He runs a hand through her hair, gripping a handful of her curls hard as he pulls her body up into his lap. She clutches to Cas, leaning her head back as fierce jolts of electric energy flow through her body, her jaw going slack as she feels the undeniable hunger and envious energy flowing from Dean mixed with the pure pleasure and eagerness to please coming from Cas. Her chest swells with the pride of her sexual prowess, allowing Cas to nip little pink marks onto the creamy skin of her neck while he drags his fingers over the sensitive flesh of her breasts. She continues to grind into him, the filthiest moans pouring out of them both as Dean is helpless to do anything but watch his two most beautiful creatures on earth fuck each other before him. He hears and feels the subtle groan of the fabric binding his wrists and ankles together as he pulls them out of need. Their moans, the looks of lust and pleasure on Cas and Aura’s faces become too much for him. God, why are they doing this to me? Dean whines to himself, not knowing what he did to deserve this but he’d about had enough. SNAP! SNAP! Dean rips the little bikini to shreds, a gruff, low growl escaping his throat as he barrels over to Cas, pushing hard on his back. Dean knocks Cas back down to his hands and knees, Aura falls to her back, Cas still inside her. “Dean!” Cas yelps as he feels Dean clawing his nails into his ass cheeks, hard, as his hot, wet tongue enters his tight hole. “Damn it, Dean…” “No, that’s not.. the plan…” Aura and Cas protest weakly, but Dean just presses one, then two, very wet fingers into Cas, stretching, moving them in and out as their angel tries to continue thrusting slowly in Aura. “I need you… God damn you two are so fucking hot! I have to be inside you, Cas,” Dean pleads, thrusting and scissoring open Cas’ ass. His other hand sliding up his back, wrapping around his neck, pulling back as he bites Cas’ earlobe. “Please Cas, let me fuck you,” Dean begs. Cas lets out a needy, desperate moan. “Yes,” he breathes as Dean pushes in a third finger.

Aura wraps her legs around Cas’ back as she moves herself on his cock, drawing attention back to her own desperation. She drags her nails down Cas’ chest, letting out a moan as Cas starts moving in her again. Soon they’re both moaning, Cas panting as he kisses over her chest and neck. His head dips, taking her breast into his mouth, tongue circling her nipple until she arches her back up into him. Aura is wrecked with just needing more, “Fuck, Dean! Dn’t you have him opened up yet?” she cries. Dean lets out a low chuckle as he pulls back, “Who’s doing the punishing now?” he says deviously, slowly pulling his fingers from Cas’ gaping hole. “I swear to God Dean Winchester, if you do not fuck this gorgeous man so he can fuck me-” she says. “Alright, alright!” Dean submits, “but first I’m gonna need…” he says, smirking as he moves beside his two lovers. Dean looks down from Cas to his own cock as he kneels before him. Cas doesn’t hesitate, using his hands on the ground for leverage as he twists to take all of Dean’s length into his mouth, slicking him with spit. Cas lets out a low moan as he feels the head of Dean’s hard cock hit the back of his throat. Dean grabs Cas’ hair, holding his head on his cock as he lets a long groan escape his lips. “Oh fuck Cas, you are so good at that!” Cas pulls his mouth off with a pop, looking up at him under long lashes, his mouth is red and spit slicked as he demands, “Fuck me, Dean!” Dean, still holding Cas’ head by the hair, prickling his scalp before leaning in and kissing him. “My pleasure,” Dean says deviously, letting Cas go and moving into position. He lines himself up, pressing the tip against the opening. “Gahhhh!” Cas groans as Dean slides into his tight hole, nails dragging down Cas’ back until he is as deep as can be in his angelic man. “Faster, please!” Aura begs while Dean just grins, taking pleasure in the slow torture, as slow as possible, to pay them back for their earlier shenanagins. Dean pulls out slowly, and back in at a glacial pace, over and over as slow as can be. “Dean, please!” Cas whines, barely able to move, Aura whimpering beneath them. “Maybe next time you two will remember this when you want to… Ahhhh… Not fight fair,” he breathes, trying to slow down his thrusts that feel better and better after each one, if that was possible. “I’ll teach you for playing dirty!” SMACK! Dean spanks Cas on the ass roughly. Cas lets out a little huff, looking down at Aura who is also pouting profusely. She gives Cas a look at screams, “We gotta tag team this problem,” then uses her sexiest, raspiest voice for Dean, “Mmmm… Cas, you like that? We’ve been bad…” she pauses to let out her best porn star quality moan for Dean. “Do you like getting spanked by Dean with his fucking fat cock up your ass?” Cas moans loudly, involuntarily in response. The two leave Dean panting, trying to slow himself but he just keeps picking up the pace. Aura nods a little at Cas, encouraging. “Oh God, punish me, Dean! Fuck me harder, I deserve it” Cas moans, Aura biting her lip to hide her delight as Cas’ hard cock begins slamming into her, which means her plan is working. She lets out a gasping moan, Cas’ entire body now slamming into hers as Dean relentlessly fucks his ass. 

Cas is a babbling, overstimulated mess of moans caught between Dean and Aura, Dean setting the pace for how he’s thrusting into Aura’s wet, willing body. She reaches between them with one hand, her fingers rival any battery powered device as she massages her clit vigorously as she races towards orgasm. Her other hand slides behind Cas’ neck, pulling her mouth to his, tongues tangling. Dean watches as she throws her head back, Cas latching onto the hollow of her throat as he thrusts into his angel, pride swelling up in him that he’d taken control of the situation. Aura’s thighs shake as her orgasm rolls through her body, “Cas! Dean! Oh fuck!” she cries out, her hips thrusting up, taking Cas deep inside her before her body relaxes under him, his cock sliding from her. She breathes heavily as she watches her two perfect lovers as they seemingly float above her, Dean still pounding into Cas as he pulls his head by his hair. Aura licks her lips looking at Cas and smiles as she slides out carefully from under him. Dean watches her carefully as she gets up, unsure of what she’s up to. He lets out another deep moan as Cas clenches around his cock, closing his eyes just long enough to lose his awareness of where Aura is- when he opens them again he feels her hot breath on his ear from behind him. “So you think you’re in control of this, do you?” She grabs his arms once more, pulling him back until WHOOF - Dean is flat on his back, cock pulled from inside Cas without warning as he stares up at Aura’s long legs now standing above him, spotting her juices trickling down her inner thighs. He licks his lips, desperately wanting to taste her . And it’s as though she can hear his silent plea when she lowers herself down onto his face, teasingly sliding her wet cunt over his mouth, letting out a giggle as his three day stubble grazes against her sensitive nerve endings before letting him begin lapping at her delicious sweetness. A surge of power and need flush over Cas’ body as he bites his lip, spearing himself down onto Dean’s hard cock. He lets out a moan as he begins riding him hard, pulling Aura into a sloppy kiss. “God damnit, Cas!” Dean growls against Aura’s slick heat. She breaks the kiss, “Looks like you’re in control now, Cas!” Dean’s tongue pauses at the tease. “Dean, please! Don’t stop!” She pants, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder to support herself, trying to remain steady as Dean frantically flicks her already swollen clit. She holds her free hand up to Cas, her tongue quickly darting from her pink lips to show him what she needs. Cas understands, licking her fingers until they are glistening before she wraps them expertly around his throbbing cock, moving her hand up and down on it smoothly as Cas bounces up and down. 

He uses a hand on her strong shoulder for support, the other running nails over her hard nipples as they face each other, staring with hungry eyes.”Mmmm… You like riding Dean’s hard cock,” she breathes “God, yes!” Cas replies, breathing ragged, he pulls her neck gently, plunging his hot tongue back into her mouth, teasing her tongue with his. Something similar to joy, waves of ecstasy and elation, begin rolling off of Cas onto her, making her heart feel so full it may burst. Aura breaks the kiss, “Mmmm… Cas…” she says, nearly breathless, “I love you.” She feels Dean’s tongue pause beneath her. “I love you too, Dean,” she half laughs, smiling as Dean’s tongue returns to it’s fast, needy flicking. “I love you too, both of you,” Cas gasps. “Cas!” she gasps, her knees shaking uncontrollably, Dean moaning loudly into her pussy, “I think I’m...going to… come!” she yells, Cas pulling her in, absorbing her screams into his mouth, kissing her deeply, holding her up as she shakes, her orgasm ripping through her. She smooths her hand over Cas’ face, kissing his cheeks before slowing rolling off of Dean as she comes down, kissing Dean roughly. “Baby, you are so amazing,” she coos to Dean before bringing her attention back to Cas, wrapping her fingers back on Cas’ dick, pumping it as she sees him shaking and panting with pleasure. “Dean, you better come for Cas! He looks so ready… Aren’t you, baby?” His head spins, unsure if he’s going to float up into thin air but when he looks down to see those green eyes on absolute fire, blazing straight into his soul, he knows here on earth, pleasing his prince, is where he’s staying. “God, yes! Dean…” he chants, “Dean… I want you to… fill me up, please!” Aura tweaks Dean’s nipple with her free hand, “Now!” she whispers to Dean. “Ahhhh, fuck, Casssss…” Dean hisses, hips bucking wildly as his release charges through him. “Yes… Dean! Unghhhhh!” Convulsing with pleasure, Aura continues milking Cas’ cock as hot, white spurts cover Dean’s chest and stomach. Cas collapses onto Dean into the sticky, sweet mess, both breathing hard. Aura trails her fingernails gently over Cas’ back, making him shudder again and again. “I don’t know what it is about this forest…” she says dreamily, soft grass prickling her skin as she cuddles up to Cas’ back as he rolls over to his side.

It takes her a second to realize the buzzing vibrations aren’t coming from her boys but instead from her phone this time, carelessly tossed in the grass just a few feet away. She crawls slowly towards it, waking her half asleep lovers with her loud cackle as she looks at the screen. “Can you imagine if he was requesting to face time??” Aura laughs. “Sammy?” Dean whispers, lifting his head groggily, not even allowing himself to picture Sam seeing the state the three of them were in. Aura nods at him with a grin before answering, “Heya Winchester! Guess what, you’re on speaker!” Sam chuckles. “Who’s there? Dean and Cas? Hope I’m not interrupting cocktail hour, again!” Dean sits up so he can project towards the phone. “Cocktail hourSSS!” Dean corrects, laughing at his brother. “Well, sorry to interrupt your difficult lifestyle of drinking and sunning yourselves by the pool!” Sam chides. Cas’ ears perk, turning towards the phone to add, “Sam, you haven’t visited since I’ve moved in. I’m beginning to think you don’t miss me!” However jokingly he was saying it, Cas really does miss Sam, and his heart rate spikes in the scariest but most exciting way when he thinks about Sam visiting, having him realize he was so much more than just a roommate like they’d told him last month. Aura chuckles, “Same!!! When are you two coming to visit?” Dean can’t help but smile at the sound of his brother’s voice, happy and warm. “Actually, I’m so glad you’re all there… Hannah has an interview in Kansas City, on Monday!” Aura squeals in response and Sam just laughs. “So.. we were thinking, spend the weekend with you guys before the big interview! I think it’s the perfect way for her to unwind before the interview, plus I just miss you guys!!” Cas tries to hide his elation as he feels Dean’s pulse quicken and his breath attempt evenness, all the while Dean’s heart is jack hammering in his chest. He knows this is THE visit, the ‘hey bro, by the way, I’m screwing our best friend’ reveal he’d been avoiding like the plague. “Yes!” Cas and Aura say in unison, “We can’t wait! You’ll be here for Friday night dinner?” Aura asks. 

“Yeah, sounds great,” Sam says. Dean takes a deep breath, realizing he’s gone into some sort of mini shock muteness. “Uh, yeah! Really bro…” Aura nods at Dean encouragingly so he continues. “Thiss is what we’ve been wanting all summer and here it is! She’s gonna do great…” Dean doesn’t know how but he hears a big, goofy grin spread across his brother’s face. “And I can’t wait for you to get here!” Dean smiles at the phone as his brother laughs once again. “I forgot to mention one more surprise… I talked to Cas and Aura yesterday but I wanted to make sure you were there…” Dean’s eyebrows raise, “What?” They sit in silence for a split second before- “What’s up, bitchessss??” Aura and Cas turn to look at Dean, confused, before he shouts, “Charlie! What the hell??” The voice on the other line giggles, “Your brother told you, it was a surprise!! But then we realized you might want some notice about a third house guest!! I heard you have plenty of room for me… is it alright?” she asks sheepishly. “Alright??” Dean says, Aura and Cas nodding, excited to finally meet the fiery red head they’d heard so much about. “It’s more than alright! What the hell are you doing in Tennessee??” She laughs softly, “I’ll have all weekend to tell you… but right now, Hannah’s beckoning me to the couch with ice cream and the Bachelorette, gotta go! See you in three days!” She’s gone, but Dean can hear still Sam’s quiet laughter. “Hold on to that blonde, Sammy, I think Charlie might be making a move!” Sam just laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind… Love to you all! See you soon.” “Bye!!” the three of them chant as Aura ends the call. And just like that, Dean feels his Utopian sex bubble of happiness he’s been living in pop in an instant, bringing him crashing down to reality. Aura holds in a laugh, knowing she’s being a total brat, “It’s okay… We’ll help you open the door, Dean,” she says, Dean looking at her in bewilderment. “There’s light on the other side of the closet.”


	18. I don't want to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I named Sam's beautiful, blonde, and british (the three b's?) girlfriend Hannah, I had been watching a lot of Pretty Little Liars and named her after one of the main characters. I didn't even think about the Angel Hannah from spn, until I had already published the chapters! So oops, sorry, but she has nothing to do with Hannah from Heaven. Instead, I always picture Ashley Benson or Kate Upton when I think of this character!

Aura reaches out, handing a freshly washed pan for Dean to dry and put away. Her fingers graze Dean’s wrist and her skin bristles, little hairs standing on end as she reels away from the touch, but it’s too late. Dean’s anxious energy rolls off of him onto her, the negativity and tension coming from him nips at her. Affected by the energy, she begins washing the dishes more harshly than before. Dean stares off into space, “Here!” she snaps, handing him a wine glass. CRASH! Aura lets out a long sigh as Dean drops the glass, shattering into tiny pieces on the floor. She gets her phone out of her jean pocket and texts Cas, __

_Cas pauses mid vacuum stroke as he feels his phone vibrate from his cargo shorts, leaning to turn the vacuum off so he can read the text. He shakes his head gently, knowing how worried his boyfriend was about coming out to his brother tonight. Cas responds, _He turns the vacuum back on and finishes the room Charlie will be staying in when his pocket buzzes again. Cas smiles, cheeks pink at the praise as he pads, shirtless and barefoot, into his room to pick a t-shirt. He picks a soft, brown tee that’s made to look like it’s from the 70’s and pulls it over his messy dark hair, blue tips spiking every where, as Aura had had some fun with Cas and hair dye a few days prior. He looks down at the text sprawling across his chest, “The Rolling Stones,” smiling at the thoughts it conjures. On nights when Castiel felt his stars were truly aligned, Aura and Dean would pull out acoustic guitars and serenade him with one of their favorite old songs by this band, one Aura had taught Dean to play. And when they did, Cas felt more in touch with them, with heaven and earth, than he swears he ever had before.__

__“Babe, Cas says he needs help with something out front, will you go?” Aura asks as sweet as pie. “What?” Dean questions. “I don’t know. Please?” She asks. “Okay…” Dean responds, shaky hands setting down the serving bowl he was drying. She catches him by a fistful of t-shirt, stopping him as he moves by her. She pulls the fabric, bringing him into her. “Do you feel forced into this… tonight?” She asks. Dean blinks, thinking. “No,” he admits. “You sure?” Dean nods in response. “Because you know I would never force you to do something you didn’t want… Wouldn’t push you to tell Sam if I didn’t think he’d respond well,” she pleads. “I know,” he says, a surge of doubt spiking through his solar plexus and through his veins, waves of anxiety flowing onto her skin. She looks warmly into his eyes, smoothing her hand down his tense jaw. “Sometimes I think you forget your girlfriend is psychic. I swear, everything is going to be okay,” she says, feeling his jaw unclench the tiniest bit. “I love you,” he says, knowing that he does, irrevocably, more than he thought he could with any woman. And he remembers, through his fog of anxieties, that he trusts her with his life. “Love you,” she coos, kissing him softly, “Go see what Cas’ up to.”_ _

__“Cas?” Dean calls, not seeing him anywhere. Why would Cas be doing yard work in the middle of a hot July day, anyway? Suddenly, one of the several garage doors opens and Dean’s ears perk as the classic Corvette’s engine purrs to life. He’s surprised to feel his lips curl into a smile, mirroring the one on Castiel’s face as he spies him sitting in the convertible, rolling out to the driveway with his blue hair and eyes sparkling under the summer sun. “Get in, loser, we’re going for a drive!” Cas shouts over the engine, sliding on a pair of black wayfarers. Dean stares, forgetting how to input oxygen, at the once celestial being that to him burns brighter than the sun. “Cas… You look… awesome. But we have stuff to do here.” Cas laughs, jovial, on a mission to lighten Dean’s mood. “She’s got it covered! Now, GET IN!”_ _

__Dean feels himself relax a little as Cas steels his foot on the gas, warm air whipping Cas’ hair into some sort of pompadour. He hands Dean a pair of silver aviators and he puts them on as he asks, “Where are we going, Cas?” “Does it matter?” Dean slowly shakes his head no, nerves somewhat soothed by the warm wind and the roar of the engine as Cas drives silently for miles. “I was thinking… talk now, and then just… relax on the way back,” Cas says, one eye on Dean and one somehow still on the road. “Okay,” Dean nods, Cas smiling at him as he reaches over, sliding a hand across Dean’s thigh before laying it there to rest comfortably. Dean lets out a relieved little sigh as Cas says, “I’m so excited to meet Charlie! How do you think she’s going to react to your new life?” Dean can only imagine how ecstatic she’ll be. “She’s never seen me happy, Cas… Never seen me with you. Can’t believe you two haven’t met!” he responds. “Me either!” Cas exclaims happily. “Do you think she’ll react positively to your... new lifestyle?” Cas questions. “Oh yeah, I’m not worried… She’s like my little sister, Cas. I know she’ll be happy for me,” Dean says. “But your little brother won’t be?” Dean feels his whole body re-tense, “Sammy’s different Cas… I mean, Charlie ONLY dates chicks! I’m gonna keep an eye on Aura, for sure, because she’s definitely Charlie’s type,” Dean chuckles. “She’ll be OK with gay, the girls’ gay! Sam though… I know he can handle weird but... I don’t know that he’s ready for this.” Cas raises an eyebrow, glancing at Dean, eyes full of skepticism, feeling as though Dean has yet to give him a good answer as to why Sam wouldn’t approve. He’d always known Sam to be a good person, despite his past misgivings, as well as very open minded, forgiving, and kind._ _

__Glancing at the wide open wheat fields on one side of the paved country road, trees lining the other side whizzing by, he decides to lay off the gas, pulling into a little turn off that seems to lead into an orchard. Dean feels a prickle of anxiety at the back of his neck, how many miles were they now from home? 20? Where the hell were they? “Let’s go for a walk,” Cas suggests, bringing the convertible to a stop. “How about we explore nature another time, Cas, maybe when I’m not sweating bullets?” Cas slams the driver’s side door, “Get out, Dean,” he demands, which Dean does so slow and begrudgingly. Dean follows Cas, weaving in and out of fruit trees before Cas stops, reaching his hand out to Dean. Hand in hand, Cas leads Dean nowhere in particular, slowly walking around and in between trees quietly for a long while before stopping. His hand drops from Dean’s. Cas just leans against a tree, comfortably, staring at him like a starving man in the desert would stare at a sprawling mirage feast, making Dean’s breath catch in his throat. “How do you feel about me?” Cas asks casually. “I think that’s fairly obvious,” Dean retorts. “Well… How do you feel about being here, with me?” he asks. “I think it’s fucking hot as balls Cas! Did you forget we live in a beautiful house with round the clock AC?” Dean is exasperated, thinking perhaps he’s melting in his black t-shirt and signature boot cut denim. It was days like this he almost considered shorts. Almost._ _

__“Other than the heat… I meant… this beauty, this life, this freedom. Being here with me. Look around you, Dean. No fear, no impending danger, just us…” Cas whispers, inching closer until he has Dean backed up against an opposing tree. “You told your brother you didn’t expect or want a normal life… That’s because you wanted this and you didn’t even know it. What the three of us have… is it better than normal?” Cas says, breath hot against Dean’s ear. “Yes,” Dean mouths as Cas’ soft lips press up against his neck. “Is it what you want? For your life?” he whispers, dragging his fingers down Dean’s chest as it rises and falls. “Yes. More than I could have ever wanted.” “Forever?” Cas asks, bringing Dean’s face down to meet his gaze. Dean’s eyes burn into Cas’, thinking of how much Aura had changed him, wiped him completely of all previous commitment phobia. From zero to sixty, Dean thinks, from no commitments... to promising his life to not just one person but now two, and in such a seemingly short time frame. Dean knows he should have the instinct to run and yet, he’s never wanted to stay in one place more. “Of course… We’ve fought for this,” Dean’s response rewarded by fiery kisses smattered across his jaw, down his neck and up to his ear. “Lied, Lost… Died for this…” Cas whispers, kissing along his ear, hand pressed tightly along Dean’s heart. “I want this… forever,” he says to Cas, head still tilted back against the warm bark, arms wrapping around him, pulling him in. Cas’ lips burn into his and then break away, leaving Dean wanting more._ _

__“It’s all I want, too, Dean. And if you want this life, your brother has to approve. And for your brother to approve, you have to tell him first.” Dean doesn’t know what but something clicks as he realizes that everything will be okay, eventually. He sighs, relaxing, but is overcome by other emotions now. His head spins with desire for his Angel. “I know… You’re so right… I know,” he murmurs, all worries lost as he pulls Cas into him, harder, hips hitching into his, longing for more contact. He hooks a finger into one of Cas’ belt loops, yanking him in hard but Cas resists. “Take me, Angel. Right here…” Dean pleads. “No, no, Dean,” Cas replies, shaking his head gently, trying to hide an obvious little smirk. “Why? I’m already sweaty… You know it relieves my stress…” Dean begs. “I might have fallen for that… but it hasn’t worked the last three days,” Cas growls, biting Dean’s lip. “I will…” he says, fingers gently squeezing Dean’s hard-on through his jeans, “tonight, when it’s all said and done.” Dean whines at Cas’ response. Cas grabs Dean’ ass, licking a little trail from his collarbone to his jaw, “it’ll be a reward, for your bravery and honesty,” Cas says, nibbling his earlobe. “Imagine how relieved… how relaxed you’ll feel. It will all be worth it,” he says to Dean. “God damn it, Cas… I hate it when you’re right.”_ _

__Can’t believe how much I got done without Mr. Stressball around, Aura muses. She closes the fridge and then opens it again, impressed with her ability to have prepped dinner and made up appetizers in record time. Her eyes glaze over the contents of the fridge and freeze on a little tub in the back. She contemplates long enough to feel a chill on her bare arms and then decides to reach for it. She purses her lips, staring at the tub of butter in her hands, unsure but letting her intuition guide her. Soon after, she finds herself grabbing eggs, cocoa powder, flour, sugar. “If this doesn’t ease the tension, I don’t know what will…” she says aloud, taking the now melted thc butter and pouring it into her mixing bowl. Not too strong, she reminds herself, just enough to take the edge off our evening, she smirks._ _

__Her heart rate spikes a bit as she checks a text from Hannah, She forwards the text to her boys and then puts her brownies on a vintage pink cake platter with a little dessert card that says ‘Eat me!’ BUZZ! The text from Dean says, The house is meticulous, so she decides to make mint juleps because they’re deceivingly cute and southern but mostly bourbon. She pops outside to decide if it had cooled down enough to entertain on the back patio. “Ugh, muggy!” she says to herself, deciding to continue cranking the AC and wait till sunset to entertain outdoors. She puts her appetizers, caprese salad, brushetta, and prosciutto wrapped melon, on the counter and puts on her favorite Fleetwood Mac vinyl when the doorbell rings. When she opens the door, she doesn’t know who to hug first so she just squeals instead. “Aura!” Sam laughs, picking her up and spinning as he hugs her with his giant moose limbs. “Hey big bro!” she giggles, not just because Sam is wearing the exact same outfit as his brother that day, but also that she’d always wanted a brother and couldn’t think of a more perfect one then Sam. But as he sets her down, she remembers how much she always wanted a sister, too. “Hannah!” Aura shouts as the tall, curvaceous blonde peeks at her from behind Sam, “I can’t believe you’re here!!” “I’ve missed you, Aura!” Hannah shouts as she gets squeezed by the excitable brunette, “I’m so happy we’re here!! And…” she says, taking a step to the side to reveal an adorable, smiling red head as she says, “I can’t believe you haven’t met…”_ _

__“Charlie!!” Aura interrupts. She goes in, stooping down a little to grab the girl who, like Hannah, is dressed in cutoffs but instead of the high heel sandals and pink polka dot halter Hannah wore, she has on chuck taylors and a tiny green tee that says ‘I’d rather be at Hogwarts.' When Aura releases her from the hug, Charlie just stares with her mouth agape, looking her up and down in disbelief. Going from never having seen the brothers with any women ever, to seeing them find two of the most beautiful ones she’d ever seen was a bit much for her. Her eyes move down, Aura’s hair and skin golden from the sun, her eyes glinting green and her full, pink lips, the tiny black Zeppelin tank top and the tight grey skinny jeans, her long legs accentuated by the towering wedges she was wearing making her nearly as tall as… “You’re like a female Dean!” Charlie squeaks, Aura just laughs as Sam chuckles, “Pretty sure that’s what I said when I met her!” Aura claps her hand over Charlie’s shoulder, “I’m so happy you’re all here,” she says, glancing at the three of them. “Let’s get your bags upstairs so we can start happy hour!”_ _

__Cas’ hand is on the small of Dean’s back as they enter through the foyer and into the empty living room. Cas gently rubs his hand up and down Dean’s back, smiling at him reassuringly but when the music on stereo hits Dean, Cas isn’t sure if Dean is still there. Sunlight streaming through the window, cool air hitting his skin, Dean feels like he may be floating above his body as the lyrics from ‘Rumors,’ which Dean knows is secretly Aura’s favorite album ever, wash over him._ _

__I don't want to know the reasons why  
Love keeps right on walking down the line  
I don't want to stand between you and love  
Honey, I just want you to feel fine  
Finally baby  
The truth has come down now  
Take a listen to your spirit  
It's crying out loud  
Try to believe_ _

__Dean feels himself descend, back to reality, as the sound of laughter from almost everyone he loves drifting from the kitchen. He takes a few steps forward, smiling as he hears Hannah gushing over his little brother. “I think I may be the only doctor on earth who believes in the paranormal. I honestly thought I was crazy until I met Sam… It’s just, nothing really made sense until I met him.” Cas grins as he hears the girls respond with a thunderous, “AWWWWW!!” and Dean grabs Cas by the arm, suddenly ecstatic as he realizes his whole family is here, and there’s nothing to be afraid of. He drags Cas into the kitchen and laughs, exclaiming loudly, “Who let these weirdos in?” Aura’s eyes sparkle as she watches her new family fly from their chairs, “Dean!” “Cas!” They exclaim as they envelop them in a giant group hug and she just giggles, swiftly snapping a photo with her iphone and setting it back down on the table before they can notice. Dean doesn’t drop his hand from Cas’ back as they break from the group hug, “Charlie, I’ve been hearing this rumor that you’ve never met Cas!” he says, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles lovingly at her. “I know right?! I’ve heard a lot of great things!” she beams at Cas as the rest of them sit back down, Dean asking Hannah and Sam how their drive went and more details about Hannah’s interview while Aura hands the boys their mint juleps before sitting down next to Dean. “I.. I don’t think think I’ve ever met an an angel before…” Charlie says, a little giddy. “I’m not an angel anymore, Charlie,” he smiles sweetly, “just… finally adjusting to being human.” She laughs, “It sucks, huh?” Cas just chuckles. “I thought so… at first. But now… I wouldn’t trade it for all of Heaven,” he muses, staring off towards Dean and Aura, not realizing that Charlie’s mouth has popped open and the room has gone silent. “Sooo…” Aura interjects, “I tried getting them to tell me how Charlie ended up in Tennessee but they wanted to wait ‘till you guys got here!” Charlie pulls Cas down to the table to sit with her and giggles, looking at Sam and Hannah, “Oh guys, this is good!”_ _


	19. Family Feud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is long and labored! I hope it's still enjoyable! XoXo! ~S

"Remember when you got spit out of Purgatory and... ended up in the middle of that, like, 100 acre wood?" Charlie asks. Dean and Cas' eyes grow wide, staring at each other and then back to Charlie. "Umm... I think you've been reading too much 'Winnie the Pooh visits Your Worst Fucking Nightmare' but yeah... go on," Dean responds, dumbfounded. "Well, I was spit out into a woods just like that! Straight out of Oz and into the middle of nowhere!" she exclaims. "How the hell did that happen Charlie? What happened in OZ? And how did you get out of the woods? I knew I shouldn't have trusted someone claiming to be D-" "DEAN!" She cuts him off. "Cut the overprotective big brother shtick. I'm the reason I got kicked out of Oz!" She waits a beat. "Finally, that shut you up. So yeah, kinda met this... um... Princess. She was really nice and uh... one thing led to another and..." "Princess?" Dean interrupts. "What was her name?" 

Charlie fidgits. "Um... Glinda?" Aura's jaw drops and Dean's eyebrows pop up as his fist hits the table, "Charlie! You banged Glinda, the good witch??" Charlie covers her face with her fingers and groans, "I didn't know there was so much history there! Honestly, I just thought she was a really hot princess and... Dorothy got jealous, turns out she was in cahoots with the great and powerful asshole Oz and I was out on my ass!" The threesome stares at Charlie in disbelief. "And I thought my life was weird..." Aura laughs, squeezing Cas' and Dean's thighs underneath the table. Charlie sighs, "Yeah, I thought so too until I went there! Not exactly the kind of adventure I was hoping for. And then here I was, no credit cards, no phone, in the middle of nowhere! It took me forever to get my ass out of there! And for the longest time I thought I was back in Kansas, I mean, that makes sense right?” Dean nods, forehead wrinkled up in concern. “Basically homeless drifter status by the time I realize I’m in Tennessee of all places, and when I finally make it to a damn town, I realize there is something really wrong going on there too!” she says. “What she doesn’t know is that Hannah and I were at home, just two towns over, tracking a succubus...” Sam chimes.

…..

Charlie sits in the motel room she’d purchased with a stolen credit card that, of course, she felt quite guilty about. Her eyes desperately search the newspaper article and finds almost too many clues that her head swims with them. Multiple deaths, all in similar fashions, all around town. Young men being killed while mysterious, beautiful women seemed to show up in town and vanish just as quickly. Charlie’s mind races to something she’d read in one of Carver Edlund’s books, and yet there’s only one cell phone number of the boys’ that she’d had memorized, and every time she called it, it went straight to Sam’s voicemail.

Hannah peeks through the curtains, watching Sam’s car pull out of the driveway, and checks her watch. Sam had been bartending at the local tavern while Hannah was job hunting, and she knew she had a solid 7 hours before Sam’d be back around 3 am. She quickly ran into her bedroom, shimmying her curves into the tightest, blackest outfit she owned and then swiftly wrapping her long, golden hair into a tight bun that she thought would most likely convey she meant business. She hated the idea of sneaking around, hunting behind Sam’s back when she said she was staying home to write a cover letter, but she told herself it was just sleuthing and she wasn’t going to get caught up in anything too dangerous. Sam and Hannah had found that 2 of the 3 bars in Bartlett had been hit by the succubus, and Hannah just had to check out the third bar, Bubba’s, tonight to be sure. She promises herself, just recon! And yet, she slips a silver dagger into her purse before heading out the door, just in case.

Charlie hangs up the motel room phone after just getting off the line with the manager of Bubba’s ale house, who’d just described their newest waitress as a beautiful young girl, new in town, and it was all the confirmation she needed. ‘This is her, I just know it,’ she says to herself. According to Charlie’s research, a succubus could be trapped in a mirror due to being obsessed with it’s own reflection, so she slips a hand held mirror in her pocket but not before sliding a long silver blade gently under the hip of her jeans. 

Sam’s having a incredibly slow evening at the bar when an adorable, spunky redhead comes into the bar. For a reason he can’t even explain, his heart rate spikes when he’s reminded of Charlie. He’s been sure she’s alright in Oz, having an amazing adventure, but this time he feels panic and runs to check the pile of burner phones that have long been sitting in his glovebox untouched. His nerves grow more and more on edge with each voice mail he listens to from Charlie, until the last one when she says where she’s heading that night to hunt the succubus. He isn’t lying when he tells his co-workers he’s got a family emergency and blasts out of the bar.

Hannah spots the back door of Bubba’s open and sneaks back, peeking through the door to see if there’s anything unusual going on exactly as Charlie is making her way over to the bar. Seeing the gorgeous girl dressed in typical server, all black attire, Charlie’s sights are set on the blonde as she stalks closer to her. She has one hand on her mirror compact and one on her blade as she sidles up behind her. Suddenly, Hannah whips around and has her silver knife against the soft, pale skin of her target’s throat. Her heart is racing; she’s never had to actually kill a supernatural creature, that part was always Sam’s job and she was more grateful for that now that ever.  
She wishes with everything that he was here, but musters enough courage to say the most dramatic line she can think of before killing it. “This ends here, succubus. I won’t let you kill any more innocent people!” 

Charlie lets out a sharp little laugh, “Pretty cliche, don’t you think? Come on! That’s exactly what a succubus would say so I wouldn't think you were HER!” She pulls the compact out of her pocket, flipping it open and holding the mirror in front of Hannah triumphantly, heart pounding when her target continues to hold the knife tightly against her throat. ‘Shit, we that didn't work,’ Charlie thinks to herself, panicking. She tosses the mirror over her shoulder and brings her blade to hover over Hannah’s chest. She begins raising it slowly, mustering the courage to kill the blonde beast, when they hear the click of a cocked and loaded pistol behind Hannah’s head. “Let her go,” Sam growls as he spots Charlie with the knife being held against her throat by what he assumed must be the succubus. “Sam!” Charlie whispers, lowering her knife as she is quickly released from the blonde’s grasp as Hannah turns to see her boyfriend there just in time to save her life. “Sam!” Hannah yells, rushing into his arms as he puts the safety back on his gun as quickly as possible, gasping and shaking as he realizes the succubus that he almost killed was the woman he loved more than the world. “Not… the succubus?” Charlie asks cutely, eyebrows knitted in surprise as she watches Sam kissing and holding the blonde so tightly, in complete and total reverence. “Charlie… Meet my girlfriend, Hannah.”

…..

Cas begins choking loudly on his bourbon and Dean claps him on the back until he is done coughing. “Holy shit! You almost killed each other! Your story almost killed Cas!” Dean laughs. Aura’s mouth hangs open in shock once again, while Dean remains relatively unphased. His family has had more than their fair share of near death experiences and ridiculous situations that could have easily been avoided with just a little communication. This one was just another perfect example, and his simply glowed at the thought of his brother saving the day, for the one millionth time. "Didn't you try to kill me the first time we met?" Aura teases with an arched eye brow. "Ditto" Cas adds, sending a little sass Dean's way. He pretends to ignore then, "Almost killing each other when you first meet and now you're inseparable - I think you're definitely Winchesters now," Dean chides at Hannah and Charlie, hoping Cas and Aura know he means them too. "Just wait till you hear about how the three of us finally ganked that succu-bitch!” Charlie exclaims, Dean literally rolling on the ground with laughter.

Dean is having such a great time talking and joking, just being around his family, that it takes a very loud stomach growl for him to realize that he should start up the barbecue. Besides, he needs any excuse for a little alone time with Cas; Pretending they're not together is killing him. “Hey Cas, will you turn on the barbecue and I’ll bring out the tray?” Dean asks. “Of course, L- ...Dean,” Cas catches himself and quickly lets himself out the back door as Dean gathers the food. He slides behind Aura, who is standing at the big kitchen island and whispers “I love you so fucking much,” into her hair before whisking the tray of food out the door. Aura smirks to herself and Charlie gets up to join Aura, giggling because she has great hearing. 

She squeezes Aura’s shoulder and then immediately helps her start chopping. “I honestly didn’t think I’d ever see Dean this happy,” Charlie says to her, smiling. “Thanks Charlie,” Aura says, “I honestly didn’t think I’d ever see myself this happy again, either.” “You two really do have a lot in common, huh?” Charlie asks. “I don’t even know where he ends and I begin,” Aura says honestly, never afraid to admit her and Dean were so alike it was sometimes scary. “I’m just happy he didn’t settle… I always thought he was, like, a commitment phobe? Kinda like me… But now I realize…” Charlie stops. “Hmm?” Aura asks. “Now I realize he was just waiting for the right ones,” Charlie responds. Aura drops a heart of romaine, turning slowly to Charlie with her mouth agape. “And now he’s found the two loves of his life!” Charlie whispers to her, eyes filled with what Aura’s swears is pure magic, wonder, and amazingly, acceptance.

“Is there something going on between your brother and Castiel?” Hannah whispers to Sam at the table as Charlie and Aura talk and laugh in the kitchen, adding avocado and cherry tomatoes to a giant salad. “What? Oh. Oh yeah, they’ve always been close,” he responds in her ear. “How close?” she asks, a little surprised and very curious. He follows her eyes to the back patio, she’s been watching Dean and Cas through the picture window, as they stand in front of the barbecue with their sides positively glued together, Dean’s arm draped over Cas’ shoulder. “I don’t want to know…” he says, regretting the statement instantly, knowing it was a lie. Over the years, he’d seen them get too close for comfort, similar to this, more times than he could count. But that’s the thing, Sam thinks, it never was actually uncomfortable for them. Even when Dean would make jokes to Cas about personal space, Sam knew he couldn’t really mean them; he’d felt the bond between his brother and Castiel since the day they met.

‘Dean made those jokes all the time… Saying Cas needed to get laid, the comments about Cas in his ass...’ Sam thinks to himself, his brain suddenly moving a million miles a minute. ‘Dean praying to Cas, Cas sensing Dean’s need for him when he wasn’t even praying… Those jokes… They weren't jokes!’ SMACK! Sam feels something that could only be described as a metaphysical light bulb crack over his thick skull. “Ow!” Sam exclaims, wide eyed as he ignores Hannah and Charlie’s quizzical glances and instead boars his eyes straight into Aura’s. 

He knows it's not a coincidence that Aura is already staring right into him with a look that that tells him he’s been missing something BIG. His eyes turn back to Dean and Cas outside, and he realizes they don't know anyone's watching. Sam watches Cas lean over and quickly give his brother a kiss on the cheek before returning his attention to flipping meat. Sam's jaw drops. He can't move, he can't do anything for minutes, until finally he can do one thing. Think about what a big, fat, blind idiot he was and had been for years. He doesn't know if he can face Aura but he doesn't have much choice. Numb, he slowly turns his head back around, mouth still hanging slack, towards the girls. 

Aura is standing in front of him now with kind eyes, arm outstretched towards him with another stiff bourbon drink in her hand. He takes it and drinks the whole thing while Aura squeezes his shoulder gently. "Sam?" Hannah asks, concerned, as she grips tightly onto his arm where his hair is standing on end. He wants to ask Aura what the hell is going on, maybe ask... 'Is this thing between you and Dean just some sort of big fucking cover?' Make a comment about Cas ACTUALLY being in Dean's ass... anything. But there are no words. "Sam? What's wrong?" Charlie asks, nervous. "Uhhh... Nothing. I just... need some air," Sam tries to set down his glass but his hands are shaking and it falls on it's side as he shoots out of his chair, his long legs helping him escape the expansive grand living room and out the front door in seconds.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asks, closing the door after Cas as he carries in a large tray of stuffed chicken breasts and grilled vegetables. Aura grabs Dean by the wrist and leads him into the formal dining room, "Dean, Sam looked out the window and saw Cas kiss you." "Shit..." Dean rubs his forehead and asks, "Did you read him?" Aura nods. "I think he's more pissed at himself than anything," she says. "Pissed at himself? What the hell for?" Dean growls. "For not... seeing the signs, or maybe, not wanting to see them? Over the years? He feels stupid… but I can also tell he's straight up angry and feels... betrayed." "I'm going out there," Dean says, halfway out the doorway when Aura yanks him back. "Dean, go easy? He's in shock," she warns. "He's in shock? He’s pissed? And how is this about him? No, you know, I’ve had enough of this sh-" Dean's out of her grip and ripping through the kitchen, grabbing Cas by the wrist. "This shit ends now. We're going outside..." he snaps, pulling Cas through the living room possesively. "Can we not do this in the fucking yard? I made a very nice dinner if you haven't-" SLAM! Both boys are out the door and the girls are staring at her from the kitchen. "Aura?” “What the hell?” The girls question. “Oh, at this point I think we need to just go out there. If Dean wants to make this a shit show, we might as well have front row seats."

The girls run out the front door, the sunset glow hitting the boys like mood lighting during a tense scene in a bad soap opera. “Oh, I don’t know why you’re mad at me, Dean, I’m not the one that’s been lying FOR YEARS!” Sam hollers. “I haven’t been lying, I’ve been avoiding a tantrum like this! Among other things! And how could you judge anyone for lying? Isn’t that one of your main personality traits, Sammy?” “Stop it!” Cas yells. “Okay Cas, why don’t we just get this all out in the open? Because I’d like a really good explanation for what the hell is actually going on in this house and why it needed to be hidden from me?” The girls sit down on the front steps, Charlie and Hannah look at Aura as if she has a good explanation to give. “Welcome to Jerry Springer Dinner Theater, where we air all out dirty laundry on the front lawn,” she groans, half contemplating bringing the food out here in a big trough so they can eat where the action is. 

Cas and Dean just stare at Sam, because all of the words suddenly sound wrong. “Isn’t this why we’re here?” Sam asks the boys angrily, Aura wrapping an arm around Hannah as she senses she’s never seen her boyfriend like this before. “Huh? Airing dirty laundry, that’s why we’re here right? Kissing Dean right behind me, you thought I wouldn’t see that? Or you’d rather do that than just tell me what the hell is going on? Because we wouldn’t be US if we weren’t lying to each other all the time?” the younger brother rants. 'This isn’t about lies, this is about us, and Sam needs to know it,' Castiel thinks to himself. He takes in a deep inhale. “I’m in love with your brother, Sam.” 

“You think I haven’t been… ignoring the signs for years, Cas? I can see it now but don’t you think I might be feeling like a complete idiot here? I don’t even know if I can believe you now, with all the shit you’ve ever done and said! I don’t even know if you're capable of real honesty.” The once angel rubs his forehead wearily, disappointed that his heartfelt confession did nothing to diffuse Sam’s anger. “We couldn’t tell you when we hadn’t admitted it even to ourselves, Sam.”

The younger brother ignores Cas and lays into Dean again. “And this is what I get after so many apologies? Years of asking for each other’s forgiveness after lies? This is what I get? Leading me to believe I have a new sister when all the while she’s just… playing the bard so you and Cas can play house?” “Sam…” Aura warns, stepping off the front steps and in between him and her boys. “What do you expect me to think? Isn’t that how this looks?” he accuses. “Sam…” Aura says again, placing her hand lightly over his heart. “You think I don’t love your brother?” He feels her pumping something through him now, he wants to tell her to stop but he can’t. “You think I don’t love YOU like a brother? You think they’d lie to you about this if they knew any other way? You should be able to understand, secrets are your family tradition, and they need to stop now.” 

Her energy sears Sam’s skin through his shirt as she presses her palm tightly against his heart, and he lets out a low hiss as though he’s been burned. She pushes, projects her depictions of Cas and Dean, what she thinks the years of them hiding their feelings must have looked and felt like, onto him, and the weight of it makes Sam stumble backwards. All of the pain, all of the fighting and hiding from each other that Dean and Cas had gone through over the years, the confusion of not knowing what the feelings were, surged through Sam all at once, while mixed with the heartbreak they felt now upon seeing his awful reaction. He feels Aura push through him all of the love that she has for his family, and it makes his knees buckle. He feels a strong body ease him into a seated position on what he barely realizes is the back bumper of his car. 

No one has to use any words to tell Sam that it had only been a little over a month since Dean and Cas had realized and admitted this themselves, and they were only waiting for Sam to be there in person to tell him. He slowly, shamefully looks into Aura’s eyes for confirmation that this is true, and she nods. His head dips down, unable to make eye contact with the four other sets of eyes surrounding, staring at him. Suddenly, he feels like the world’s biggest asshole, and all he wants to do is move but Aura’s hand seems to have fused onto his chest, and a different strong hand on his shoulder seems to be keeping him in place. “I… I’m…” He knows he needs to apologize but can’t seem to bring himself to it, yet. Aura feels Sam itching to flee from them, and gives him one finally push of her energy. She squeezes her eyes tightly, projecting onto him how much she cares for him and Hannah, how she never thought she’d have a family again until now. How much she loves Dean and Cas, and gives him visions of them as she’s seen them together, happier than Sam had ever seen them in his life. He peeks through wet eyes to see Cas’ sullen frame ushering the girls inside the house. 

He turns back to Aura and sees tears falling from her eyes as he thinks his sorries to her. “I always wanted a brother…” she sniffs. “It’s you, Sam. And I accept your apology. But the one you give the boys is going to have to be a little louder.” She slowly removes her hand and he feels Dean’s hand drop slowly from his shoulder as he stands, turning to look at his brother. “I know…” he manages to get out, “I just need a minute…” Sam says, turning down the long drive way. “What am I supposed to do? Run after him? Demand an apology for him acting like a freakin’ spoiled brat?” Dean asks, exasperated, wrapping his arm around the small of Aura’s back. “He knows what he’s done. He feels horrible, Dean.” He leans down, kissing her on the top of her head. “Sorry for being an asshole in there, by the way…” he shakes his head. “I don’t know what came over me,” he says. “See… if Dean Winchester can apologize, his baby brother can too. He literally needs a couple minutes, tops. Then head down the road, talk to him on the way back and he’ll apologize. Actually go easy this time, love, then bring him back here to grovel to Cas...” Dean’s eyes light up as he turns to look at her, “because no one talks to my Angel that way!” 

“I wish I had a beer…” Sam says aloud, knowing for a few minutes that Dean’s been following him. “If you hadn’t stormed out of the house in the first place, we’d be a six pack deep by now. Full bellies, too,” Dean gripes. “Dean…” Sam counters, stopping his long legs, making his big brother stop in his tracks. “There’ve been too many secrets, Sammy, there’s not denying that. Believe me, this wasn’t meant to be one.” “I know,” Sam replies, turning around to face Dean. “I didn’t mean to flip out like that, Dean. I’m sorry, I just…” he trails. “You’re just done… with the secrets.” “Yeah, exactly,” Sam responds. “No, really. You’re freaking done with secrets and so am I!” says Dean, gripping Sam’s shoulder. “If that could be something we actually keep…” Sam says. “It is. Done with lying, permanently,” Dean promises. “I was an asshole to you…” says Sam. Dean nods. “And to your… girlfriend?” Dean nods. Sam swallows hard, “And to your… boyfriend?” Dean nods again, Sam softly shaking his head in confusion, his shaggy, toffee brown hair falling in his eyes. 

The brothers begin walking back towards the house. Sam finally says, “It’s like… I want more explanation, but I don’t…” “Do you need more? I mean…” Dean has never had to explain what he has going for him and isn’t sure that he can. It’s so simple in practice, somehow, but sounds like a fucked up sex dream when you explain it out loud. “Me and Cas… It was - is - so much more, so much stronger than friendship. You knew that.” Dean says, his brother nodding slowly. “It just took being with Aura to see it, and realize the world wasn’t going to end if I admitted that,” Dean can’t believe he’s saying this to Sam, “that I love Cas.” Dean sighs, running his hand through his hair. “I love her, and I love him. And it’s fucking weird as hell on paper, man…” “Yeah… It’ll definitely take some getting used to…” Sam responds, agreeing wholeheartedly with the weirdness, but can’t deny that he’d never seen his brothers happier. 

As soon as Dean and Sam open the front door, they notice a little welcome table Aura has set up for them that’s hard to miss. It has on it a little note, her iPhone, and a mostly eaten tray of brownies. The boys read the note together, ‘It’s of dire importance that you each eat two of these brownies (don’t worry, they’re not too strong!) The rest of us have all had one… I didn’t feel much like cold chicken reheated (Thanks, Sammy!) so check the phone - it’s got a timer that shows how long the pizzas are going to take to get here. And after that, you better come out back and hug, kiss, grovel, apologize, love the hell out of my Angel - like you never have before!’


	20. Orange Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to split the next chapter into two, so I'll be posting the second part later today! It will contain smut so get excited ;) I was inspired by this song they like to play at my yoga studio, it's call Orange Sky by Alexi Murdoch, and it's one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, so I included it in the end of this chapter, make sure to listen to it if you haven't before! Enjoy! XoXo ~S

As the brothers swing open the back patio doors, they are met with the sight of the three women in their lives positively fawning over a pouty, crumpled up Castiel. Aura is curled into his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, while Charlie and Hannah cocoon him with their loving energy on either side of him. Dean is left wondering how the poor porch swing hasn’t busted under the weight of four adults. The blonde and the redhead hugging and touching Cas’ arms reassuringly while Aura kisses his neck and coos her, ‘I love you’s.’ Dean is frustrated, of course, that his lover’s feelings had to be crushed in the process of Sam accepting their relationship, but at the same time was trying desperately to hide the smile that was attempting to spread across his face. He just couldn’t help it, Cas the ladies man always brought a little curl of pride to his lips. 

“Look what you did, you broke the angel,” Dean says as he leans over to his brother, half joking yet still a little gruff. “Alright, alright,” Sam replies, as Hannah and Charlie look over, spotting them and standing up from the swing. “I’m not happy about the way you handled this, Sam,” Hannah says, her crystal blue eyes shimmering at him, making the man feel more like a boy, one that should just drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, his pride meaning nothing to him. He’d had so many chances to leave this world, so many deaths or near deaths, and yet here he remains, staring into the eyes of the most intelligent, open, caring, and beautiful woman he had ever met, one he would do absolutely anything for. “I know. I’m sorry, Hannah. I really-” she interrupts him, “Save it for Castiel,” she whispers in his ear as she cards her fingers gently through his hair. He sighs a small sigh of relief as he assumes and hopes the soft touch mean he’s upset her only temporarily and not permanently. 

“You’ve gotta show him how much he means to you,” Charlie says softly, standing on her tiptoes and still not making it anywhere close to Sam’s ear. “Okay…” Sam responds as the girls open the doors back into the house, “Aura?” they ask. Aura nods towards them, kissing Cas gently on the cheek before crawling off his lap. Dean wraps her in the tightest hug and kisses her hair before letting her go, “You’re the best,” Dean whispers. “I know,” she nods with a smile. She attempts her way through the door but gets enveloped in yet another pair of strong limbs. She places her fingers on the back of Sam’s neck and closes her eyes tightly. She thinks, ‘This is the only family we’ve got Sam. Please fix this,’ and lets that energy flow through Sam’s skin. She thinks about how much her powers have expanded in recent months, how she had never before been able to transfer her energy or thoughts into others like this, or be able to see or feel what others were thinking until she’d met their little family. She couldn’t wait to see what the future may hold, not just for her powers, but for all of them. She also thinks about playing with Sam’s glorious locks while she was so close to them, but decides that’d be wildly inappropriate right now and leaves it alone.

Cas feels a pang of jealousy as Sam hugs Aura so tightly, needing that to be only his brother, his hug, at this moment. He feels he might implode until he feels rough fingers on his face, tugging his face into Dean’s soft lips. He melts into the kiss while Dean’s fingers move down, digging into his shoulders, “Cas? You okay?” Dean asks. Cas nods slowly. “Can I get you a drink? Pizza’s almost here.” “Sure,” Cas answers flatly. Dean kisses him again before heading back inside, clapping his brother on the shoulder as he passes, until it’s just Sam and Cas on the patio together. Cas lets out a sad little huff and then Sam asks, “Can I sit?” Cas scoots over so Sam can join. 

“Cas…” Sam starts, unsure of how to proceed. “You know I was just in shock earlier, right? That I didn’t mean what I said?” he asks. “That’s what the girls said,” Cas responds. Sam twists Cas’ shoulders gently with both hands until Cas’ forced to make eye contact. “Well it’s true, Cas. I didn’t mean that… I just overreacted to…” “Secrets?” Cas asks. “Yeah, but now I know, Cas, you were just waiting till you guys saw me,” he says, hands still on his Cas’ shoulders. “I wanted to tell you right away, Sam, but your brother wanted to wait until the perfect time. He was so nervous…” Cas says sincerely. “And apparently rightly so, because I was an asshole,” Sam says, Cas’ eyes turning downwards. “Cas, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean any of it. I mean, I know we’re done with lies,” Cas nods in response, hope glimmering in his eyes. 

“You’ve been my brother unofficially for a long time, man. We’ve been through the end of the world together, practically… Literally everything. And you may now look more like some guy I’d meet at a Dave Matthews concert than the typical Cas but… You’ve always been there for me and I’m here for you. I’m happy for you, and I’m proud to call you my brother,” Sam says, smiling at Cas. Cas’ eyes prickle with tears he assumes must be happy ones, and lets them roll down his cheeks as Sam yanks his torso over to him, wrapping him into a near bone-crushingly tight embrace, squishing his heart back together reassuring him that everything was going to be alright, after all. 

When Cas and Sam walk back into the house, large boxes of somehow still steaming pizza are being opened as Dean pours champagne in flutes for all six of them. “What are we celebrating?” Cas asks with a small smile. “Our first official family gathering and no one got killed!” Dean exclaims, grinning like a little kid on Christmas, making Cas’ lips stretch until he’s also grinning from ear to ear. Dean hands his boyfriend a glass and crushes his lips against Cas’, breathing a sigh of relief as he breaks from Cas’ lips, knowing he no longer has to hide from anyone. With champagne in hand, Aura leads them all out to the large, open living room. “I wanted to do a toast to family,” Aura says. “And that means the family that’s here in spirit, too,” Dean adds, gesturing to a collage photo frame on the wall. 

Sam feels himself getting a little choked up, “Aura, you made this?” he asks. “Yep,” she smiles faintly, “There’s my parents, and then my girl Lyla…” she trails. “And Mom and Dad back in the early 80’s,” Sam says to Charlie and Hannah, pointing to the old photo of his parents, smiling and happy, before he was born. “I didn’t know a copy of this still existed…” Sam says, wiping his eye. “Ellen, Joe, Bobby…” he says, pointing to the photo of him, his brother, Cas, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. He moves his head from side to side, trying to literally shake out the bad memory of that day. “Something tells me they’re all having an awesome party in Heaven right now.” Dean says. Hannah and Aura each wrap an arm around Sam while Dean eyes Charlie and Cas. They’re exchanging a look and he can only guess what it means, he looks down and sees their free hands clasped together, thinking about their lost family that weren't in the frame. Dean wraps an arm around each of them, “I love you guys,” he says. “We know,” they whisper. “To family,” Sam says, raising his glass towards the frame and then back to the family in front of him. They all follow suit, toasting towards the frame and then their new family before them. “To family,” they agree, smiling again as they clink and take long sips of champagne. Dean wants to make a snide comment about Aura’s folky tunes playing on the stereo, but when he looks around at the eyes of his little family, they’re all glistening with tears, and then even Dean begins to feel his own eyes bristling with moisture as he listens to the words…

You are my home  
You are my home now  
Here is what I know now brother  
Here is what I know now sister  
Goes like this…  
In your love, my salvation lies   
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, in your love, in your love  
Well I had a dream  
I stood beneath an orange sky  
With my brother and my sister standing by  
With my brother and my sister standing by now

Dean wipes his eye with a knuckle, realizing he isn’t that inconspicuous, he lets out a laugh. Sam catches him and starts laughing as he wipes his own eyes, and then Hannah’s, then Charlie’s. Cas and Aura dry each other’s eyes with their free hands and they all just start laughing at each other and can’t seem to stop. Dean, nearly out of breath, finally gets out, “Okay enough! I’m getting off this emotional rollercoaster because a man’s gotta eat!” and they all continue giggling as they follow Dean out to the patio dining set, pizza and drinks in hand.


	21. Bump 'n Grind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am more than a little obsessed with 90's R&B, so of course the girls had to have a little R. Kelly dance party by the pool, under the moonlight, with Cas in the middle of their bump 'n grind! Sorry, just couldn't help it! Enjoy the smut, oh, and don't forget to always read Hannah's lines with your best British accent (in your head!!) because it's way more fun that way! Thanks for reading XoXoXo! ~S

Dean and his brother stuff the remaining pie into their mouths wordlessly, eyes crinkling but mouths too full to laugh. “Beer?” Dean asks once the pie's been thoroughly inhaled. Sam shakes his head no and feels like he’d doing it in slow mo. “Dude, just… no. Water?” Sam responds, his older brother laughing at him. “Yeah, I’m pretty out of it, too,” Dean says, handing his brother a water and opening one for himself as well. He leads Sam back outside and plops down on the swing, it rocks wildly until Sam practically falls down next to him, steadying it with his heavy weight. Dean sighs as his brother drapes an arm over his shoulders lazily. “I feel like my arms are all… liquidy,” Sam drawls, making Dean laugh. “Liquid, huh? My legs feel like jello.” “Jello!” Sam exclaims, “That’s what they feel like, jello!” Dean just shakes his head and laughs.

”I still can’t… I’m just having a hard time believing that’s Cas!” Sam says, quickly gesturing before his hand falls, languid, back into his lap. Dean really hasn’t been able to take his eyes off the scene before him since he sat down, Cas and the girls standing ahead of them and out of earshot, the four of them dancing by the pool. Cas is in the middle while the three women surround him, arms draped around each other while their hips sway as they sing along, rather loud and off-key, to 90’s hip-hop and R&B, one of Aura’s very favorite mixes. “She did this to him, man, I don’t know what to tell you…” Dean says to Sam. Sam just shakes his head in wonder, “I’ve never seen him like this before,” the younger brother replies. 

“I have, just once, I mean before all this…” Dean regrets saying it, as soon as he does the image long tucked away pops into his mind instantly. “Chill, cool like this…” Dean feels himself drifting back to that strange vision. “That fucked up Croatoan version of the future that Zachariah showed me, the one where you were Lucifer’s meat suit, dressed in white?” Sam nods. “Cas was stoned the whole time, sure, he was chill, he was fun… but he still wasn’t happy,” says Dean. “Well, he is now, thanks to you… It’s weird and all, but it’s really good to see,” Sam says, squeezing Dean’s shoulder. “And man, was he surrounded my chicks in that vision, too,” Dean says proudly. “Kinda like right now?” Sam laughs. “More!” Dean admits, “I gotta admit I was a little... “ he trails off. “Jealous? Even back then?” Sam asks, curious. Dean looks at him, “Yeah… If we’re being honest, yeah. I just didn’t really get it, then.” 

“Jesus Dean, YES, we’re being honest! And yeah, I get it, I mean, I’m kinda jealous now!” Sam laughs as he sees how much attention Cas is getting from the girls, “Good thing he’s gay!” Dean laughs sharply in response, “Yeah, not so much,” Dean says, “I wouldn’t put labels on anything that happens in this house.” “But he only… sleeps… with you, right?” Sam says, baffled. “Are you seriously asking me this right now?” Dean sounds worn out, he wants to reach up to rub his forehead but can’t seem to lift his arm. Sam’s eyes are squinty as he looks at his brother, “It's like my brain won’t stop,” Sam says, attempting to excuse his nosiness. “Well, Dude’s not… exactly gay,” Dean says , nodding towards the little dance party, Sam’s eyebrows raising as he sees Aura bite her lips as she stares at Cas, her fingers hooked in Cas’ belt loops. “Cas and Aura? Together, together?” Sam asks incredulous, Dean nods, “Yep, the three of us. Not JUST me and him. Or him and me. Did this not get explained to you earlier or what?” “I guess I just never took you for much of a… sharer?” Sam responds in wonder. “More like… best of both world’s Sammy. And the fact that they’re into each other as much as they’re into me… Well, I think that’s the only way something this fucked up could actually work.”

My mind’s telling me no  
But my body, my body’s telling me yes  
Baby, I don’t want to hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess to you

I don’t see nothing wrong  
With a little bump ‘n grind  
I don’t see nothing wrong  
I don’t see nothing wrong  
With a little bump ‘n grind  
I don’t see nothing wrong

Charlie and Hannah giggle uncontrollably at the R. Kelly blasting from Aura’s outdoor speakers while Cas slinks closer to Aura. She catches his lower lip in between her teeth, pulling gently before releasing and giving him a loud smack on the lips. She straightens him back up a bit and he smiles, the girls exchange a look and just laugh, arms still wrapped around each other, encircling Cas. “I’m not sure how you make this crazy thing work,” Hannah says. “But I think Dean is a very lucky man!” Charlie adds, finishing Hannah’s thought. “He’s obsessed with you both,” Hannah says, glancing towards Dean as he stares hungrily at his two. “That kinda adoration doesn’t suck, does it?” Charlie giggles. “Not even a little bit!” Aura laughs. “Take a picture, it will last longer!” Hannah yells to the boys on the swing. “You want them to join us?” Cas asks her, Hannah nodding shyly. “I have an idea,” Cas says deviously, quickly slipping his shirt off and tossing it in the grass, before tugging lightly on the hem on Hannah’s top. “Castiel!” she jumps. “He’s right!” Aura says, slipping out of her skinny jeans. Charlie’s jaw drops. “Underwear pool party! No faster way to get their attention!” Aura giggles. “Ugh, fine, good think I’m rockin’ these full coverage granny panties,” Charlie says, kicking off her jean shorts and exposing what are more like cute, black boy shorts; she barely has time to peel off her t-shirt as Cas grabs her by the shoulders and hurls them both into the pool with a splash. 

“What the hell?” Dean perks. “Here, like this!” Aura coaches Hannah, and she follows suit, until both women are posing in the sexiest stance, one hand on the hip, staring the brothers down. “Holy S-!” Sam chokes on his water, looking on as the blonde and brunette stand before them confidently in little lacy panties and a strapless cheetah print and red satin bra, respectively. “Pantsless pool party!” Hannah shouts. “Coming boys?” Aura laughs. Sammy glances at Dean, excited but wary. “Is this weird?” he questions. “Are you gonna make it weird?” Dean asks, eyebrow spiked. “What? No!” Sam defends. “Good ‘cause, fuck it, I’m going in!” Dean is already halfway to the pool, kicking his jeans off as he goes, when Sam finally gets his stoned butt off the swing. “Baby…” Dean says with reverence as he walks up to Aura, biting his lip as he looks at her. She just grabs his hand and squeals as she throws them both into the pool, Castiel flashing his teeth in the moonlight, baring his pearly whites as he looks at the two of them, good enough to eat. “Eeek! He’s gonna get us!” Aura shrieks. Dean pops her onto his shoulders, attempting to swim away from Cas. “Charlie! Get on!” Cas stoops down and Charlie begrudgingly hops on his shoulders, thighs wrapped around his ears. “Sorry my crotch is so close to your head,” Charlie says, a little embarrassed. “Charlie, trust me,” Cas says, panting a little as he tries to catch up with Dean and Aura as they race around the pool. “I’ve watched heaven and earth crumble around me, quite literally. I find nothing offensive about your crotch.”

“How did I get so lucky?” Sam asks, skimming his fingers down Hannah’s sides, little goosebumps following them as he goes. “Take off your clothes and I may remember,” she snarks. His black t-shirt flies off in a second, shirtless Sam now staring at her with his eyebrows raised. “Closer…” she says. With a little eye roll, Sam kicks off his jeans and there is now very little Hannah can do to resist him in this state. “What was the question again?” she asks, Sam just laughs. “How did I get to so lucky to find you?” He can hear his family calling to them from the pool but he ignores it. “Luck had nothing to do with it. You know very well that fate is what brought us together, Samuel,” she stands on tiptoe and her lips meet his perfectly. “Well, that and zombies…” Sam laughs. “That, and I love you!” Hannah adds. “Now that’s the luck part!” Sam says, still laughing as Hannah pushes him ass first into the pool. She jumps in after him, one hand on the strapless bra she was already bursting out of. “Sam! Hannah!” they all shout.

“We’re gonna play chicken,” Aura explains, propped up on Dean’s shoulders as they face Cas with Charlie on his. “Is it wrong that I find this weirdly hot?” “Quiet, Dean!” Charlie scolds. “I’ll be the ref,” says Sam, “Ready, set, go!” Aura grins deviously at Charlie and locks both hands around Charlie’s upper arms. Charlie clamps her thighs tighter around Cas’ ears as Aura attempts to toss her into the pool. Cas just laughs softly, his eyes locked with Dean’s as he leans in to kiss him, his eyes glowing and his pink lips were just as irresistible. “Argh!” Charlie grunts, managing to get a hold of Aura’s wrists and grumbles something to the likes of, “You’re going down, sister!” Aura laughs, wrists still bound, and gives Charlie’s shoulders a big shove and SPLASH! Charlie flies backwards off of Cas. Aura dives off Dean, who’s still lip locked with Cas and beyond distracted. 

“Sorry Charlie!” Aura giggles, wrapping the ginger in a tight embrace. “Started from the bottom now we’re here,” Charlie says drolly, still locked in the wet bear hug. Charlie quoting Drake makes Aura laugh for nearly a full minute before she can finally talk again. “Started as strangers…”Charlie says. “Now we’re hugging in our underwear,” Aura adds, laughing. “Wet underwear, not at all awkward,” Charlie corrects with a smirk. “I always thought it was very cruel that the universe never gave me a redheaded sister,” Aura pouts dramatically. “Or any sister,” Charlie adds. “Right?” Aura says, laughing. “The boys are so lucky to have you… I’ve heard the stories,” Aura says as they lazily start swimming together around the perimeter of the pool. “The luck is mutual,” Charlie says with a smile, “And now you have me too!” “So… what do we do now that we’re sisters?” Aura asks with a grin, “Braid each other’s hair, fight, share secrets?” Charlie laughs at her, “Yeah, I’m down for those anytime.”

Sam and Hannah circle the two girls like sharks. “I feel like I’m watching a movie!” Hannah exclaims. “OMG, I feel like I’m IN a movie!” Charlie shouts. “And what kind of movie is that? A gay porno?” Sam jokes. “Sam!” Aura splashes him. “It is heating up over there!” Hannah says, a little too excitedly, as she watches Dean and Cas, now making out against the side of the pool. “I think I better put them to bed,” Aura says, raising her eyebrows, while Sam covers his ears and sings, “Lalalala!” “Brat!” Aura yells, splashing him again, but this time he splashes her, as well as Charlie and Hannah. They scream and it becomes an all out splash war, and the four of them forget they’re not kids again until they hear a stern, Cas-like voice from behind them. "Aura! It's time for bed young lady!"

...

As soon as Aura hears the door close behind her, she is kicking off her damp undies and bra and then throwing herself onto the bed. She barely has enough energy to prop herself up on some pillows as she sprawls out her naked body and prepares herself for a show. The boys are pawing at each other’s wet boxer briefs and once off, Cas is shoving Dean on the bed so he has him on all fours, giving Aura the perfect side view. Aura wonders how they still have this much energy, her head is spinning and her limbs are jelly. “God dammit, Cas! I need you!” Dean growls. Cas scrapes his fingernails down Dean’s back and then teases the tip of his already hard cock playfully down the crack of Dean’s ass. Dean moans and Aura’s eyes open wider. “Boys!” she whispers. “You gotta be ‘parents in the next room’ quiet, okay?” They look at her with confused looks, guess they missed that stage in life, Aura thinks. “Um, I mean Sam! Sam in the next room quiet! Because he is in the next room! Whisper!” she demands in gruff yet hushed tones. 

Aura was a master of the silent O, if needed, and hoped the boys could manage the same. “What... and you’re not joining us?” Cas asks. She plops her head back on the propped up pillows, “I’m too tired, baby. I’m just gonna watch,” she replies. “I’ll believe that when I see it!” Dean laughs. “Shhh!” Aura says and Dean rolls his eyes. She tosses Cas a mini bottle of lube she had under the pillows and then her eyes flutter, nearly closed. Cas laughs quietly, warming the lube on his fingers, some on his cock, and some on Dean’s tight hole. Dean lets out a muted moan as Cas pushes in a long digit. Cas moves it in and out slowly but it’s not enough for Dean, who is now pushing back on Cas’ hand roughly. “Okay, Okay!” Cas whispers, enjoying teasing Dean immensly. He eases in a second finger, slowly scissoring them back and forth. Dean moans softly and continues to push back, seeking more. Cas removes his fingers and begins stroking himself into a rock hard state, with not a single finger or hand on Dean. 

“Dammit Cas! You’ve been teasing me all day, my balls are turning navy at this point! Fuck me, please!” Dean hisses through his teeth. Cas chuckles to himself, and starts teasing Dean’s hole with the tip of his cock again, and Dean moans again before noticing Aura’s eyes are droopy but still open, and that her hand has slowly made it’s way down, two of her fingertips now lazily circling over her clit. “Cas… I’m gonna, re-adjust,” Dean says, crawling on all fours on the giant bed so that his hands are now on either side of Aura’s hips. He smiles at her hungrily while he feels Cas dig his fingernails into his ass cheeks and his dick tease his opening once again. “I can’t… resist you boys…” Aura whispers needily. “Yeah, well try resisting this…” Dean says with a snark, his face diving into her wetness. “Mmmmpfff!” Dean moans into her pussy as he feels Cas’ thick cock enter him. “Mmmm… Oh god…” Aura whispers as Dean’s tongue flicks her swollen clit tirelessly, his quiet moans vibrating through her as Cas begins pounding Dean’s ass. 

Dean lifts his face, eyes sparkling, his lips and stubble glistening with her juices. He bares all of his teeth with the devilish grin that she can never resist. “Too tired, huh?” he teases. “Dean! Don’t fucking stop!” she whisper yells and he smiles again before his jaw drops, hanging slack and his eyes roll towards the back of his head as Cas hits his sweet spot. “Holy fuck!” Dean hisses, “Fuck! Fuck me Cas, God, yes. Mmmmphffff!” Aura yanks Dean by his hair until his moans are muffled by her wet pussy. She giggles as he begins frantically flicking his tongue again, and then she starts panting as she sees her Cas, biting his lip in ecstasy. Aura bites her lip in unison with him. “You’re both going to come so hard,” Cas says, staring into her. He says it so definitively that her thighs begin to shake. “God, you’re so good baby! You always make us come so hard!” Aura moans, making Cas totally lose it. 

He slams into Dean, Dean barely able to keep his tongue in the right spot but he manages, Aura’s thighs tight against his head as she grips his hair, his scalp prickles as she pulls harder, the pleasure ripping through Aura’s body. She bites the knuckle of her free hand as she convulses as silently as she needs to. Her body thrashes as Dean moans into her, his whole body shaking as Cas slams into his prostate. “Dean… Yessss…” Cas moans, “Unghhh… Baby..” he cries as he and Dean come together, Cas filling Dean’s ass as he now grips Dean’s hair, pulling his head back towards him. The room fills with the sound of Dean and Cas’ hushed moans as Cas slowly brings his thrusting to a stop. Cas pulls out smoothly and Dean falls over on his side next to Aura. Cas stumbles off the bed and walks over to Aura’s side of the bed, “Too tired hmm?” Cas’ eyes crinkle as he leans over her. “You’re both too perfect, I couldn’t help it…” Aura whispers as Cas leans in to kiss her quickly on the lips. Instead, she grabs onto the back of his hair, locking his lips in place and then sliding her hot tongue into his mouth, teasing his tongue with hers before letting him go. “I like when you can’t help it,” Cas smirks before heading into the bathroom.


	22. He's ain't heavy, he's my brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet, and a little sexy chapter! I don't like following any rules, which I guess is why I put a chick in a destiel fic to begin with!!!! And to continue that trend, I did another thing I've never seen in a destiel story - I put a Sammy sex scene! Don't read if you don't like it but #really? To loosely quote someone awesome who's name starts with a B, "Sam's hot. Hannah's hot. Why the hell not? Write it!" So write it I did! LOL! Enjoy! ~S

Sam’s large hands are already fumbling with Hannah’s bra hooks as he kicks the guest room door closed behind him. He can see her pout, even in the dark, as he whips off her bra half way across the room. He knows Hannah and her double D’s prefer to be supported at all times, which is why Sam considers himself beyond lucky to have such big hands. He peels off her panties as fast as he can before his hands are full once again, and she just giggles. She hooks a finger in the waist of Sam’s boxer briefs. Here in the dark, she still blushes, thinking of the first day she’d met him. ‘Big hands, big feet… please God!’ she’d practically prayed, knowing from minute one that all resistance was futile. Hannah purrs as she slips her hand down the front of Sam’s still wet undies and smiles. God had answered her prayers and then some. “Oh god…” Sam groans, “I don’t want to hear that,” he whines as he hears the muffled moans of what he assumes is his brother from the next room. 

“That just means we’ve got to drown them out, Sam!” Hannah laughs. “We… we can’t be as loud as we are at home!” Sam warns. “Oh why not? You don’t want the police called on us this time?” she chides. “Dean and Cas bursting in here naked would be just as bad!” Sam laughs. Hannah sends his undies straight to the floor, ghosting her fingers over Sam’s long length. Sam always played the sweetest, most passionate lover, but Hannah knew better by now. All she had to do was a little teasing and Sam’s inner animal escaped rather easily, encroaching, enveloping, dominating her, taking over all of her senses. Being with Sam was the first time in her life Hannah, standing at 6 feet, had ever felt small, delicate, and so grateful of this fact, always tried her best to let him take control... because it felt better than she had ever imagined. “Please, Sam… Make me make a little noise. Make me…” she whispers the needy moan in his ear, brushing the lobe with her lips, and a wide smile spreads across her face as she feels herself somehow airborne, landing on the bed with a loud, springy thud that she figures the house full of hunters could’ve heard from a mile away. 

“You are a fucking goddess…” Sam says hungrily, straddling her, his big, rough hands making their way slowly up the inside of her soft, creamy thighs, grabbing them; They shake as his hands move closer to her wet heat. “Sam…” she moans as she feels his fingernails graze over her nipple, while the fingers of his other hand tease down her lips, opening them, then slipping a long digit into her already wet pussy. “You have the most amazing tits in the universe. God, you’re perfect…” Sam revels in her beauty, barely lit by moonlight filtering through the window. “You’re sounding pretty sweet, Sam… I wonder how long that will last,” she whispers, holding back a moan as Sam adds a second finger, “I’m always sweet,” Sam says with a smile that flashes all his teeth. “Mmhmm…” she moans in response, “We’ll see…” 

Hannah reaches down, wrapping her fingers around his thick cock. She uses her free hand and grabs a fistful of his silky hair, locking her lips on his. He parts hers quickly, his tongue hot in her mouth, pressing deeply into hers. SHe moans into his mouth, encouraging, and Sam is now thrusting those two fingers up to hit her g-spot. “Please…” she begs, his tongue trails down her neck, teeth dragging down her collarbone, nipping at her hard nipples. “Fuck me, Sam. Please…” Whoomp! Suddenly, both his hands were free, grabbing harshly onto her hips and Sam’s falling onto his ass, yanking her up into his lap as he sits on the bed. She wraps her legs around his back as she grins deviously, needing him so badly but having no idea how he supports her weight so easily like this, it must be all those years of digging graves, she giggles and then, “Mmphf!” she whimpers as he eases her down onto his hard cock, his biceps bulging, he moans as he feels her wet heat surrounding him. 

He presses his firm chest against hers for support as he uses his hands to grip her ass, hard, bouncing her up and down on his dick. She plants her hands on his chest, raking her nails into his pecs and then shoving him onto his back with a little laugh. “Mmmm, God, Hannah…” Sam moans as she rides him, hands flying up to cup each of her breasts. He needs one in his mouth but she shoves him back down as he tries to sit up and a growl rips from his throat, grabbing her hips and flipping her on her back. He’s biting his lip, his hands are everywhere and she doesn’t think she can take it anymore. Her knees around her ears, he wraps a strong arm around her back and slides his throbbing cock back into her tight pussy. His lips are hot on her and she moans into his mouth as his tongue explores. He pounds into her and she starts to unravel, while simultaneously worrying about the headboard as it bangs into the wall. 

“Sam, the noise…” she moans, breaking the kiss. Sam smirks as he hears what must be Aura’s version of ‘being quiet’ and chuckled, “They don’t care, trust me. Kiss me,” Sam begs, his teeth on her neck before her mouth is back on his, hands reaching Sam’s back, scratching red hot trails with her fingernails. His thumb circles her nipple before moving his hand down, making fast little circles on her clit now. He slides other hand out from behind her back and grabs her knee, pushing it closer to the head board. He fucks her harder, relentless, and she tries to scream as the orgasm rips through her but his mouth is locked on hers. Hannah shakes, moaning into his mouth, and he comes so hard into her. He growls deep from his throat into hers, vibrating through her, as his orgasm ripples through his body. His fingers dig into her flesh as he slows himself inside her, breathing heavy as he slowly pulls out of her and collapses onto the bed. He pulls her tightly onto his side and wraps his arms around her. “I love you,” he whispers, never having meant it more.

“Can’t believe I didn’t pack my fucking earbuds!” Charlie hisses to herself, slamming the silly little flap of her luggage closed uselessly. “Fucking earbuds! How could I not bring them? She staggers around the guest room, desk drawers, bedside table, looking everywhere for atleast a pair of earplugs. None of those to be found either. “Argh!!” she growls in frustration, falling back into bed and grabbing every pillow, decorative or not, and piling them on her head. “Don’t they know how to be quiet?” she groans, pressing the layers of pillows over her head, “Ugh! Brats! They should pay for this!”

Aura and Cas are giggling as they bound down the stairs, Aura behind him with her hands on Cas’ shoulders. “Ready?” she squeaks as Cas crouches down and she hops on his back, wrapping arms around his shoulders as he gives her a piggy back ride. “How do you two have…” “So much… energy?” Sam and Dean share the sentence groggily. Aura spots them on the couch and laughs, both their noses in newspapers as they sit facing each other, backs on opposite ends of the couch and their legs draped lazily over each other’s. “How are you two so cute?” Aura beams at the brothers. “Can you guys take over for Charlie? She really shouldn’t be making us eggs,” Dean says low and slow. “Why not?” Cas asks. “She’s pissed at us, probably spit in them 5 times by now,” Sam adds. “Have not!” Charlie squaks from the kitchen. Cas carries Aura to the kitchen and then she hops off his back. 

“Charlie? You okay?” Aura asks carefully. “I’m freakin’ exhausted,” Charlie says grumpily, frowning into a big bowl of eggs that she is whipping into submission with a large fork. “Why?” Cas asks, slowly taking the fork out of Charlie’s hand. “No reason,” she grumbles. Aura puts a hand on Charlie’s arm and Aura bristles. “Charlie! You couldn’t sleep because of us! I’m so sorry!” Aura apologizes. “A. Since when are you mind reader too? That’s freaky. And B. It wasn’t just you. Mr. Moose and the Amazon woman made a ton of racket too!” “Hey!” Sam objects from the other room, too lazy to get up from the sofa. “You could have at least put out some earplugs,” she whines. Aura wraps her arms around Charlie, “I’m so sorry! How can I make it up to you?” Aura thinks her loviest, warm and fuzziest thoughts and pumps the energy into Charlie. “How are you making me feel better?” she whispers with wide eyes. “I have no idea!” Aura giggles. “But I have the best day planned for us! I promise I’ll make it up to you!” she beams at Charlie. 

“And what are we doing today?” Hannah asks, blonde locks in a puffy mess and yesterday's make up in raccoon circles around her eyes. Cas chuckles at the sight, “Throwing you in the pool!” he says to the blonde brit, who has on only a fluffy pink robe. She just giggles and hugs Cas around the neck. “Okay, so... after our late breakfast, the agenda does involve taking a dip, then going into town to see the new Star Trek movie-” Charlie cuts Aura off with a squeak and kisses her on the cheek. “Followed by dinner at the best barbecue joint in Kansas City, Joe’s is actually in a Gas Station but seriously, they have the best-” “Actually…” Sam gets up from the couch and joins them in the kitchen, interrupting Aura. “I called ahead, made reservations at Le Fou Frog.” Sam says. “Oh really?” Aura perks, “Fancy! Celebrating something, are we?” She says, excitedly and suggestive. “I’m not eating frog!” Dean barks, padding into the kitchen. “What are we celebrating, Sammy?” Dean asks, his curiosity is clearly bleeding into suspicion. “You’ll find out tonight!” he says to Dean, grinning from ear to ear. 

Plates of foie gras, tuna tartare, salads with goat cheese and fig compote, escargot, veal, lobster tails, and lamb shanks are delivered to their table. “I’m not sure about this French stuff, Sammy…” Dean worries aloud just before the food is delivered to their table. Sam laughs, and Cas just squeezes Dean’s knee and whispers in his ear, “Being hunted by demons, living in constant fear, or being happy, in love, forced to try new and expensive foods?” Cas says with a smile in his voice. “Stop being right,” Dean chuckles, kissing Cas on the lips before looking back to the food in front of him and licking his lips despite himself. He sneaks a peek at his brother and then at Cas, holding back a smile as he thinks about how handsome they look, seeing them in suits that, for the first time... ever, they're wearing not be look like feds but to celebrate their own special occasion. He can't even think of the girls and how amazing they look, dressed in their little black dresses. He has to keep his head in the game. 'What has Sammy been hiding?' he wonders to himself for the millionth time that day. “Sam… I think it’s about that time,” Charlie sweetly demands. Hannah is beaming, being the only family member that knows Sam’s news, and raises her glass. 

Sam smiles, raising his wine glass, and Cas, Charlie, Aura, and finally, Dean, raise their glasses as they await Sam’s news. “So…” Sam groans a little, “This is awkward. Okay, well… We weren’t lying when we said Hannah and I will be moving here if she gets this job.” The family looks at them with inquisitive eyes. “But the truth is… Even if she doesn’t get it-” Sam gets cut off by Aura. “You will!” she beams at Hannah, the skeptical doctor who has become almost completely supportive of all of Aura’s visions and theories, smiles back brightly. “Sam, what the hell’s going on?” Dean questions. “Honestly… even if she didn’t get the job, which I know she will…” Sam continues, “I… I think we’ll be moving here anyway, because I got accepted to the University of Kansas law school!” 

The family feels stunned, despite knowing Sam’s potential and intelligence… it had just been so long since he’d had this dream. Despite their pride in Sam, they’re still stunned; Stunned into silence. Charlie, Cas, and Aura look to Dean, not just because they don’t know what to say but also because they think it’s best that he talks first. “I… Sammy… I don’t know what to say,” Dean’s voice breaks. “It’s been a long time coming, huh?” Sam laughs. “I… didn’t think I’d ever live to see this day, if it ever did come…” Dean’s voice cracks again, and Aura’s wipes away a giant tear that rolls down Cas’ cheek. “Sam, we’re so proud of you,” Cas says, moving his glass to finally clink with Sam’s, and then everyone joins, clinking their glasses together. “So proud…” Charlie and Hannah say together with a grin, while Aura and Dean try not to get as teary as Cas. “God dammit Sam…” Dean groans, picking up a snail with his fork, “Every time I think I couldn’t be more proud of my baby brother…” Dean chokes up, and Sam wraps his arms around him, escargot be damned. “It’s my fault this… took so long,” Dean says into his baby brother’s hair. “But if it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead, so there’s that...” Sam retorts, as his brother wipes the happiest tears into his now damp mane. “...A million times over, there’s that.”


	23. Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has got to have a second part now, this one was just getting too long with all the drama that's about to ensue!! But I will post the next in a few days! Sorry it's taken so long for an update! XOXO ~S

“What’s on the agenda now, Aura?” Charlie asks with a grin as all six of them topple out of Hannah’s Land Rover. “Well…” Aura laughs as she tries not to stumble up the driveway in her stilettos in her French wine induced haze, “Everyone gets a present. And the present is what they’ll be doing for the rest of the evening!” “Aura, you didn’t have to…” Sam starts, cut off by his new sister. “You spoiled us tonight, Sam, so it actually worked out quite well! Don’t know think?” He just shakes his head with a smile. “Ours are in here, Sammy,” Dean says excitedly as he and Cas each wrap an arm around Sam’s shoulders. Dean uses his free hand to pull a tiny garage door opener from his pocket, and all four garage doors open simultaneously. The girls hold on to each other as they climb the front porch steps in their heels while the boys enter through the garage. 

It never ceases to amaze Dean, the shiver that rolls up his spine when he see’s Aura’s baby and his baby next to each other in the expansive and immaculate garage. And though Dean didn’t hold the same reverence for Cadillac's, Cas’ was there too, the hood propped open as Dean had been doing some routine maintenance on it, along with Aura's white, 4 door Jeep Wrangler Unlimited, her other 'Baby'. “Over here!” Cas says, leading them to the corner of the garage where there are three fancy new fishing rods with red bows on them. “We’re going to fish?” Sam laughs. “Remember how we always wanted to, but the poles took up too much room in the Impala?” Dean asks, and Sam nods. “After we closed a case,” Sam adds. “Exactly,” Cas says with a smile, “You’ve closed them all now. You’ve earned it, to just, relax,” he says, handing the brothers their gifts. “There’s a pond out back, through the trees, with the perfect fishing dock,” Dean grins, “Let’s go change and we’ll meet you out back with beers in ten.” 

Aura leads the girls into the family room, which doubles as an entertainment room with a pool table, a large red leather L-shaped sofa, an oversized lovesack, and a giant projection screen in lieu of a TV. “This basket is for you Charlie, and this one over here is for you, Hannah!” Aura has always seen gift giving as kind of an art, and is thrilled to have a family to buy for again. Charlie squeals when she gets to her basket, organic facial masks, hot tamales and sour patch kids, A New Hope on Blu-Ray and a pajama set that says “Come to the Dark Side, We Have Cookies.” Hannah’s has pink Barbie pajamas, Notting Hill on DVD, chocolate, and moisturizing hair treatments. 

“Aura you are so sweet! How did you know this was my favorite?” Hannah giggles. “Thank you, Aura! And you don’t wanna know, Hannah. Aura knows way too much already!” The girls give her a hug. “I figure we could watch both? You guys change and do rock paper scissors on which movie we play first? I’ll change into my pj’s too and make some pop-” Hannah cuts Aura off, “No popcorn please!! Too full from all that cream!” Hannah pleads. “Beer?” Aura asks with an eyebrow raised. “Oh, I’ve got room for that,” Charlie laughs.

Sam still wasn’t sure ‘night fishing’ was really a thing, but the moon was bright, shining a near adequate amount of light for them to see, and he just couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Dean was just so giddy to have brother time, and Cas was just so happy to see them both happy, it made Sam’s cheeks hurt. He casts his reel out and waits a while, then reaches for a beer from the cooler. Dean looks over at Sam and he’s smiling a big, eyes crinkling at the sides smile. The older brother pops his beer cap for him and says, “If you ignore my love life, we’re here man. We’ve made it… A normal life.” “In comparison, I guess,” Sam chuckles. 

He stares out at the water, made to have a milky glow from the full moon’s white light. The classic rock playing from Dean’s mini iPhone speaker drifts over the pond. He looks up and sees a shooting star, and for once, can’t think of much he wants to wish for. “I’m proud of you guys, too, ya know,” Sam says, looking at Dean and Cas as they lock eyes and smile at each other lovingly before looking back at Sam. “Yeah?” Cas asks. “Yeah, of course,” Sam replies. “You took a risk, admitted your feelings… I never thought I’d see you guys happy, like this.” Dean thinks for a second that he may have hooked a fish, but it turns out to be nothing. “Thanks, Sammy,” says Dean. 

“And I’m really proud of you, Cas, for taking that job in Aura’s classroom in the Fall. Those kids will be so lucky to have you both.” Cas feels his heart, warm and full, at the sound of Sam’s praise. They had told them the news at dinner, that Aura was getting a new student that required a 1:1 aide at all times, and Aura had convinced Cas to take the position. The new student, as well as many in her class, had very intense needs. It made Cas worry that he might not be up to the job, “I’m a little worried…” Cas mumbles, “But Aura says I have the heart for it.” “Of course you do!” Dean momentarily forgets he can hug, kiss, praise his angelic man anytime he wants, and Sam will be okay with it. Dean leans over, kissing Cas on the ear and again on the cheek. “You have the biggest… heart,” Dean says crooning to his love, leaving Sam choking on his beer at the innuendo. 

“Will it uh… be hard to pretend you and Aura are… just friends? At work?” Sam asks. “I think it’ll be difficult at first… but we’ll manage,” Cas smiles. “It’ll be more difficult for me, having to be away from you two all day,” Dean grumbles to Cas, “Maybe they’ll let me be the lunch lady.” Cas laughs, “Oh stop, you know you’re going to love to having your hands coated in grease all day long!” Sam winces, was that another sexual joke? If they keep this up, Sam thinks, I’m gonna need something stronger than just beer. “Yeah... Ronnie can’t wait to have me start over at the shop, but I told him he’s gonna have to wait until school starts.” Sam wonders why Dean doesn’t sound as excited at the job offer as he’d expect. The trio had also revealed to him at dinner that Aura had taken them by Ronnie’s vintage rod shop, an old friend of Aura’s parents who owned a high end hot rod shop specializing in restoring old American cars. Apparently he took one look at the Impala and offered Dean a job right away.

“Why aren’t you excited, Dean? This is right up your alley.” Sam wonders aloud. “I am… It’s an awesome place. It’s just not my end game,” Dean says quietly, reeling in what turns out to be a fish so small that he throws it right back. “And now’s where you tell me what that end game is…” Sam waits. Cas looks over at Dean’s face tentatively, thinking he knows what Dean is going to say, but wanting to hear it for himself. A different song starts playing from Dean’s phone and he lets out a sharp, ironic little laugh. “Well, doesn’t this just say it all…”

“Love lost, such a cost,  
Give me things  
that don't get lost.  
Like a coin that won't get tossed  
Rolling home to you.

Old man take a look at my life  
I'm a lot like you  
I need someone to love me  
the whole day through  
Ah, one look in my eyes  
and you can tell that's true.

Lullabies, look in your eyes,  
Run around the same old town.  
Doesn't mean that much to me  
To mean that much to you.

I've been first and last  
Look at how the time goes past.  
But I'm all alone at last.  
Rolling home to you.”

“You’re thinking of Dad… And everything you want to do differently?” Sam asks. Dean just nods while Cas and Sam stare at him with reflective eyes. “So your end goal is… to not work at all? To be a... Dad?” Sam asks, knowing about Aura’s large life insurance sum and how the three of them didn’t really have to work if they didn’t want to. “I think the term is… Stay at home dad,” Cas says and Dean gives a nod. “I’d be lying if I didn’t say… I never expected this from you, Dean,” Sam chuckles, incredulous. “I didn’t expect it from me, either… but the first time I saw my son, our son, in that future vision of Aura’s, on that first night…” Dean trails off. Why the hell are my eyes wet? Dean wonders to himself, Aura, Cas, and not hunting have turned me all kinds of soft. “Ever since I saw him… I just don’t really want to wait much longer to meet him. To spend all my time with him, always be there for him in everything he wants to do and be… And yeah, do everything differently.” 

Sam’s kind of in shock that this is, indeed, his brother saying these things, and he’s also at a loss for words. Cas has set his fishing pole down now and wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “I love you, I support you. You will make a wonderful father, Dean,’ Cas whispers in Dean’s ear. “So will you, Cas,” Dean says, making Cas’ eyes moisten with tears. “And so will you, Sammy.” Dean says, turning to his brother, “I’m proud of you for going back to school, but I don’t want you to wait too long.” Sam’s eyes are wide as he chokes out a surprised cough. “I’m still wondering which bodysnatcher came and stole my brother... You may be Mr. Comittment now, but Hannah and I haven't been together that long, and I'm going back to-" Cas cuts him off. “Learn from us Sam… When you know, you just know. If they’re the right person, you shouldn’t wait to give them everything you have,” Cas says. “I made that mistake with Cas, all the years I wasted. But I didn’t make it with Aura, and now I’m trying to make it up to Cas…” Dean looks at Cas and then back it his brother. “I know,” Sam says. “You’re right. Hannah… She’s the one.” Cas and Dean hold each other and smile before looking back at Sam as they same in unison, “We know.”


	24. Old Man Pt. 2

Aura walks into the family room with her hands full of fresh beers and a smile on her face, which makes the grey mud mask crack along her cheeks. Charlie is sprawled out on the giant bean bag which fits at least three people comfortably. “Aura! This lovesack is badass! So comfortable!” she exclaims, making the mud on her face crack as well. “You two are a complete mess!” Hannah laughs, walking into the room with a now clean, mask-free face holding a wet, warm towel, “Here, let me!” Hannah cleans up the girls’ faces and then sighs, “Don’t you just love Hugh Grant?” Aura giggles in response, “Always have, always will!” Then she turns and grabs the very first Star Wars movie and turns to Charlie with excitement, “It’s your turn, babe!” Charlie grabs the disc and pops it in, then Aura hands the beers to the girls. The three of them settle in on the giant bean bag, Hannah sprawls along the top and Aura sits in the middle, her legs draped over Charlie’s as she stretches along the bottom. 

Aura lets her head lean back, and it happens to rests her head on Hannah’s lower belly. Almost instantly, Aura feels intense little tingles creeping up her neck, through her head, and into her brain. It’s an unsettlingly intense energy that Aura has no previous experience feeling. “Woah!” Aura whispers, lifting her head up. “What?” Hannah asks. The tingles are gone now. “N- Nothing… You okay, Hannah?” “Perfect,” she responds, taking a sip of beer before leaning over to set it down on the ground next to them. Aura rests her head back down on Hannah’s stomach and tries to focus on the movie, but the energy coming from behind her seeps back in, tingling through her scalp. She lifts her head up and the feeling vanishes. She turns around and touches Hannah’s arm - nothing, then places her hand on Hannah’s ankle - no tingles. “Aura, what the hell are you doing?” the blonde asks, suspicious. “Nothing!” Aura states quickly, putting her head down again. Charlie sighs. 

Aura closes her eyes, trying to read what this energy could be. She squeezes her eyes tightly and just like a neon sign had been turned on, a bright orange light flashes across her eyelids, and it spells out ‘LIFE.’ That’s what this is… “Life force energy!” Aura shouts. “That’s what this is!” Charlie looks at her like she’s gone mad, “Yeah, that’s pretty obvious, Aura. We all know what the force is-” “No, I didn’t mean the movie!” Hannah says. “What? Aura, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?” Hannah is incredulous. “I’m fine. Are you fine?” Aura asks Hannah in turn. “Yes! Why wouldn’t I be?” Hannah couldn’t care much less about these robots wandering through the desert, but is more frustrated with Aura not telling her what’s going on. 

“Hannah…” Aura starts, “I’m feeling some very powerful lifeforce energy… here,” she says, placing her hand lightly on Hannah’s lower abdomen. “What?!” Charlie turns around, now completely distracted from the film. “It’s only coming from right here, Hannah… I've gotta ask. Are you and Sam… always safe?” Hannah blushes before her eyes pop open wider than Aura’s ever seen them. “Of course!” Hannah exclaims, “We always use a…” Hannah trails off. “Even last night? We were all pretty out of it…” Aura questions calmly. Charlie’s eyes are saucers now too, staring at Hannah. Hannah gasps. “Oh my god! Last night… we forgot!” Charlie’s jaw drops while Aura remains chill for Hannah’s sake. “There’s something happening here, I’ve never felt this kind of energy before…” Aura holds her breath, waiting for Hannah to freak completely. “I think… I think I feel your… an egg being fertilized.” “WHAT?!” Hannah shrieks, her face full of terror. “It’s… it’s your energy, and it’s Sam’s energy - and it’s all coming from right here!” “Like… her uterus?” Charlie squeals. “Well it’d be happening in the fallopian tube, actually. That’s not even a zygote, Aura. There’s - there’s no way you can feel that!” Hannah stammers. “I’m not an OBGYN, Hannah, I’m a psychic, and my abilities are increasing. First, being with Dean, then they got stronger when Cas moved in and now - with you all here… I don’t know what’s happening.” “You’re getting stronger,” Charlie states, “You’re tapping into our energy - like the force! You weren’t always able to read people’s minds before, were you?” she asks. “Read minds?” Hannah looks at Aura in awe. “Today, I read Charlie’s thoughts. I used to just read energy… Yesterday I pushed my thoughts into Sam and he could hear them… That was pretty cool,” Aura admits. “I don’t know how to explain it, Hannah, but I can just feel it. Brand new life!” 

Aura is overwhelmed, a little crystal tear escapes from her eye as she slyly moves Hannah’s beer out of her reach and Hannah catches her. “Aura!” she shouts, Charlie still staring at them wide eyes. She was usually into soap operas but this was getting good. “What? I just want to make sure this thing gets to it’s destination… and sticks.” A fat tear rolls down Hannah’s cheek now. “No, Aura, this can’t be happening…” she cries. Charlie moves up to put an arm around Hannah's shoulders, while discreetly using her free hand to text Sam. “Why not, Hannah? You love Sam, you’re both moving here, we’ll be here to support you…” Aura rubs little circles on Hannah’s back as she sobs. “But I’m too young!” she cries melodramatically. “Hannah, you’re 30!” Aura’s statement does nothing to stop the tear flow. “You body just knows… there’s no better time than now, there’s no better person than Sam.”

Sam chuckles as he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, “I don’t know how you guys get cell reception out here.” “I think it might be Cas’ left over angel waves,” Dean laughs as he catches Cas mid eye-roll, something he’d picked up from Aura. Dean just laughs and trails his fingernails lightly up Cas’ neck and over his scalp. Cas leans his head back into the touch, and Dean leans over to kiss him behind the ear. “Uh, guys… I think we better head back to the house.” Sam says, sounding concerned. “What’s wrong?” Cas asks. “Charlie just sent me a text, it says, ‘Think u better come in, Aura just made Hannah cry.’” “What?” Dean asks, reaching for the phone. “Who knows,” Sam sighs, “Let’s pack it in.”

“Babe, are you okay?” Sam comes jogging into the family room with Cas and Dean trailing behind him. Sam kneels down over Hannah and the girls make room for him, “What happened?” he asks, running his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away some of the mascara and tears. “Did you realize we forgot to use a condom last night?” she asks with a sob. “Uh, should we be here for this?” Dean asks Cas, still standing near the doorway. “Yes, Dean, we’re all family,” Cas whispers in his ear, then drags Dean over to where Aura is motioning for them to join her. Aura can feel the surprise and fear rolling off Sam. Charlie whispers in Cas’ ear what happened while Aura tells Dean about the energy she felt coming from Hannah. “Uh, it’s okay, baby. We can um… go get that pill. It will be okay…” Sam says as he holds her and strokes her hair. 

“Aura felt it, right here, Sam, she felt it… you fertilized my egg!” the blonde sobs. “Alright, Sammy!” Dean cheers, moving over to wrap an arm around his brother’s shoulder. “Dean!” Sam shouts, “Really?” “You got strong swimmers man, I’m proud of you!” Sam’s bitch face has never been stronger. “There’s never going to be a ‘perfect time’ Sammy… I mean, this is it.” Dean soothes. “Is that what you want, Sam? That would be easy... Just take the pill, wait till a better time…” Hannah’s says, her voice cracking. “I… no… What if.. Maybe Dean's right. God I hate saying that. What if this is the right time? We just don’t know it yet?” Sam stares into her baby blue eyes sparkling with tears. He would never doubt Aura’s powers, especially after yesterday, and decided that if she felt it, it must be true. ‘I’ve never had an accident with anyone before… this has to be a sign’ Sam thinks to himself. “I think it’s going to be okay, we can do this.” he says. Hannah looks at him in disbelief. “Really?” she asks, tears lessening slightly. The last thing Sam expects to do is laugh but when he feels not only his brother, but also Cas, Charlie, and Aura all surrounding them both in the tightest embrace, he can’t help but chuckle. 

“So… Are we having a baby or what?” Dean asks excitedly, while Charlie looks at Aura and somehow she just knows the red head’s thinking, ‘Where is Dean and who is this pod person? You are definitely next on the baby train, girl.’ Aura chuckles, wanting few things more than that very thing to be true. “You will make an amazing father, Sam,” Cas says softly. Hannah nods, “Of course you will,” she says with a small smile. ‘A hot summer night in Kansas, skinny dipping, pot, and booze, I should have known. Most families in the South are probably started this way,’ Hannah thinks to herself. Aura laughs out loud. “Did you seriously hear that?” Hannah balks. Aura just laughs as Sam wraps Hannah up tightly, the rest of them tumbling over top of them. “I’m gonna be a Dad,” Sam laughs, face in Hannah’s hair as the joyful laughter of his family vibrates through his body.


	25. Whip it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's some smut. You've earned it after all that baby daddy drama! XoXo! ~S

“So Charlie…” Dean starts, taking a sip of his blonde ale, micro brews being one of many things Aura had turned him onto, “Sam and Hannah will probably be living here within a month,” he smiles. Dean, Aura, Cas, Charlie, and Sam had spent the past hour scoping out houses for rent near the hospital where Hannah is currently still interviewing, and are now having happy hour down the road while they wait for her call. “Does that mean you’re coming with them?” Dean asks. “Don’t you guys need some privacy?” Charlie asks Sam. “Hey, look what happens when we have even a little privacy, Charlie. We clearly need you around at all time!” He laughs, and she can tell that, for some reason, he means it, and really wants her around. “Really? And Hannah thinks that, too?” she asks. “Of course! We want you to come with us,” Sam says earnestly. “Well… Of course I will... “ Charlie grins, “But the plan is to eventually move to Seattle, get all up in that tech boom!” “Microsoft, Nintendo, Google! That’d be amazing, Charlie!” Aura croons. “Don’t encourage her to leave,” Cas says through his teeth, not realizing he’s being obvious. “Hey Charlie, you really just create a new resume with your new fake name and can get a good job, no questions asked?” Sam wonders. “Well, yeah, but I code and hack like a motherfucker, so that pretty much speaks for itself,” she laughs. 

“Oh, Hannah just texted. I’m gonna run and get her, I’ll be right back,” Sam says with a smile as he runs out the door. “Aura, Hannah is… definitely going to get this job, right?” Cas asks as soon as Sam’s outside. “Yeah, how sure are you? Like how does it feel… to know?” Charlie pry's. “I can tell you, and it’s awesome,” Dean chimes. Aura rolls her eyes. “Dean likes to pretend he’s psychic now,” she says with pretend annoyance. “Sorry, Cas, I guess you’re sleeping on the wrong side of the bed to see these visions. She’s getting them all the time in her sleep, Charlie. Last night, she had this vision… Sorry, babe, you wanna tell it?” He asks. “No, it’s fine. You’re being cute,” Aura giggles. “Okay, well here’s how she knows… she had this vision, we were sitting around, all of us. That’s how I knew Charlie would say yes anyway when I asked if she was coming back with them. We were waiting for Hannah to get off work, she invited all of us to go with them to the uh… baby doctor! And we’re all in there, and they got the um…” “Ultrasound machine,” Aura offers. “Ultrasound! And… guess what we see.” Dean is giddy and it’s making them all follow suit. “Twins!” Charlie shouts after thinking for a moment. Dean shakes his head. “A boy?” Cas asks, a bit hopeful. “It was a girl!” Aura exclaims. Dean wraps an arm around her, “It was perfect!”

Sam and Hannah have giant grins on their faces as they walk into the bar. “You got it?” Charlie squeals. “Charlie, you know they have to consult with each other and all that.” Hannah smiles. “But they gave her a full tour of the facility, they showed her where her office would be!” Sam is beyond excited, “And said…” “And said they hadn’t seen anyone as qualified as me apply for the position,” Hannah says, beaming. They all congratulate her and are so happy for her, but halfway through her cosmo, Cas begins to pout. “I don’t want you to leave,” he says to them, looking out the window at their already packed suv. Sam tries not to laugh, “Cas, I’ve got to work tomorrow, but I promise I’ll give them my two weeks notice. Better?” he asks, and Cas gives a nod. “Yes. When you’re all back here, it will be better.”

Dean bites his lip to keep from smiling the whole way home, constantly glancing in the mirror to see Cas and Aura in the back seat of Baby, her long legs and arms draped all over him. He’d asked her to hold him on the way home because, after all the hugs and goodbyes, he was surprised by how attached he had gotten to having Charlie, Hannah, and Sam there, and wanted to be comforted. And no one, Dean thinks, ‘no one can do that like Aura can.’ As they turn down the long driveway, Aura whispers something to Cas and suddenly he’s grinning from ear to ear, and Aura laughs deviously. The two fly out of the car as soon as Dean parks it, and he trails after them, slamming the front door behind him. 

He hears them giggle in the kitchen, but as he makes his way there, he hears them laugh and sneak out the back way and up the stairs to the bedroom. “Oh, you wanna play cat and mouse?” he yells, kicking off his shoes and then his jeans as he stomps up the stairs. He thinks of how good it feels to finally not have to wear clothes around the house again as he tosses his t-shirt on the floor, stepping on a pink sundress and pair of cargo shorts. “Jesus!” Dean doesn’t know how they got their clothes off so quickly, but this was quite the scene to walk in on and his black boxer briefs were already significantly tighter upon viewing. Aura and Cas were naked on the bed, spraying each other with whipped cream as they peek at Dean from the corner of their eyes. “Hungry, baby?” Aura purrs, Cas leaning down to lick a little off one of Aura’s nipples before finishing off a whipped cream bikini on her. 

Dean’s dick aches with the familiar feeling, the best of all possible uncomfortable predicaments, the one he finds himself in constantly - he wants them both so badly, and never knows who to touch first, never wanting either to feel left out. “Me first!” Aura demands, sensing Dean’s inner plight, “Then we’ll do Cas… K, baby?” The men don’t have to say anything more, they’re already all over the gorgeous brunette, Cas’ tongue trailing down her taut tummy as Dean leans over her, pinning her arms above her head as he licks the whipped cream off of her breasts. “Perfect fucking tits, baby,” Dean growls with his mouth around one. “Mmmm,” Aura moans, throwing her head down on the bed as Cas runs his fingers up her thighs, hot tongue teasing down her shaved pussy, lapping up the sweet cream, over her little landing strip, and giggles as she feels Cas getting his whipped cream all over her legs. 

Cas reaches his hand over, teasing Dean’s cock through his briefs as he uses his other to support himself, flicking his tongue over her clit. “Cas, if she asks you to stop, don’t,” Dean breathes, then covering Aura’s moans with his mouth, sliding his wet tongue onto hers . She presses her tongue against his, needing him so badly. Cas has freed Dean’s rock hard erection from his briefs and is working it up and down. Dean groans into Aura’s mouth as she makes little whining noises as Cas brings her closer to orgasm. Dean continues to roll her nipples between his thumb and index fingers as he kisses her deeply. She tightens the grip of her fingers in Dean’s hair, grabbing tightly, arching her back as Cas makes her come again and again, rolling her hips up into his face as the orgasm rocks her over and over. Aura is panting for air and Dean breaks the kiss so she can breathe. 

Dean looks down at Cas, eyes full of need for his angel, precum leaking from him as he throws Cas down on his back. Aura grabs the can of whipped cream and resprays Cas’ cock, “lick it up, baby,” she giggles as Dean wastes no time slipping between Cas’ legs, licking the cream off his hard cock from the tip to the base. Cas moans, and Aura sprays more on the head and all over his balls. Dean smirks at her before licking it off the head, then moving down, sucking Cas’ balls into his mouth. Aura laughs as Cas’ eyes roll back in pleasure, spraying more cream on his nipples, giggling as she licks it off. “This was… gahhhh…” Cas gasps as Dean takes all of him in his mouth, feeling himself hit the back of Dean’s throat. 

“This was a very good idea, Aura,” Cas manages to get out. “Oh, I know,” She smirks, spraying some cream on her lips, she leans down so Cas can lick her lips clean, pressing them into his, her tongue exploring his as she drops the can, running her fingers through his messy hair as they kiss. “Dean,” she says, breaking the kiss. She looks down at her man, head bobbing up and down on Cas’ cock. “Dean, he’s so close. You better stop.” Pop! Dean slides off Cas’ hard on. “Why?” he asks, mouth red and wet, eyes hungry. “Because you want to fuck him, baby,” she croons. “You do?” Cas asks, panting, looking down at Dean. “So bad, Angel,” Dean says, standing up on his knees, eyes locked on Cas as he pumps his own cock back to a rock hard state. “You want it?” Cas tries not to pass out, “Um… Of course,” he answers. “Here, like this baby,” she says to Cas, rolling him on his hands and knees, “So you can fuck me at the same time,” she instructs, soaking wet just seeing her men like this. 

She puts some lube on her fingers, rubbing it all over Dean’s cock, before putting more on her index and middle fingers. “You want Dean, here?” she asks seductively, easing her wet fingers into Cas’ ass. He inhales sharply, “Yesss,” Cas hisses. “God damnit,” Dean moans, watching Aura warm Cas up for him. She turns her head, letting Dean kiss her hard as she continues to thrust and scissor her fingers inside him. “Oh, he’s so ready for you, baby,” Aura coos. “Here, let me in,” she giggles, moving down, sliding under Cas’ body. “Ungh…” Cas moans as Dean enters him, sliding in and out slowly. “Now me,” Aura whines, needy, bringing her knees up around Cas’ sides. He slides his aching dick inside her, and tries to keep himself together as the sensations of being inside Aura and Dean inside him make him fall apart slowly. Dean ups the pace, thrusting hard into Cas, making Cas fuck Aura harder with each movement. 

“I don’t know how long I can last,” he whispers in Aura’s ear. “Dean, I think Cas wants you harder,” she practically sings. “No, no,” Cas laughs a little through his pants but it’s too late, Dean is pounding him into submission, hitting that spot that Cas just can’t handle. “Damnit, you feel so good, Cas,” Dean growls, raking his nails down Cas’ back. “Fuck, yes,” Aura moans, “more, more!” She begs as Dean thrusts relentlessly, pushing Cas into Aura at a pace that Cas just can’t take. He’s a moaning, babbling mess, “Dean… Aura…” he moans over and over as the orgasm thrashes through his body. “Oh god…” Cas hisses as the white heat rips through him, Dean’s nails digging into his back. Dean continues thrusting until he can’t anymore, filling Cas up as he comes, body bucking wildly. Cas’ lips are attached to Aura’s neck as she shakes, coming at the same time. She lets out her loudest scream, loving how good it feels to be loud again. 

Dean slowly pulls himself out of Cas, and as he comes down from his high, Cas begins to laugh. He tries to peel himself off of Aura but realizes they’re kind of stuck together with the leftover sugar. Aura laughs. Dean starts dragging them both, the hot, sticky mess, into the shower. “Oh Dear GOD,” Dean howls as he gets into the shower after them. Aura and Cas laugh hysterically, they had hidden bottles of hershey’s syrup in the shower, and were now pouring stripes of chocolate all over Dean’s naked body. “Surprise!” they shout, shoving him against the large walk-in shower’s wall, licking the chocolate off every inch of Dean. He smirks, knowing any normal dessert just won’t cut it for him after this one.


	26. Wild Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #DramaChesters!

“Sam just texted asking if we want to come over for stir-fry tonight. He said it still looks like a tornado hit over there but we’re welcome,” Dean says, walking out of the house and over to Aura and Cas, who make the most gorgeous sight as they sip their mojitos naked by the pool in the afternoon sun. It had been three weeks since Sam, Hannah, and Charlie had left for Tennessee, and just over a week since they’d all moved to Kansas. Sam, for school, Hannah, for her new job as head of Adolescent Psychiatry at the hospital, and Charlie just because she still felt like she was floating in the wind. “I want to… help them unpack and all,” Aura starts, “but I really need to get ready for my trip. Plus I have pork already defrosting, and I know Cas wants to play his game for a while.” 

Cas just smiles and sips his cocktail, knowing he has a date to play his favorite online game of world domination with some of his web friends he’d met through the game. Dean suppresses a chuckle and a comment about his boyfriend being a huge nerd because Cas had grown tired of his remarks and to be honest, Dean really did like his boyfriend’s somehow sexy geekiness. It didn’t bother him that he’d have to wait a day to see his brother, considering he’d seen him every day since he’d moved back, helping him load all the boxes and furniture into their cute new house just 15 minutes away. “Yeah, okay, that’s fine,” Dean says, laying his golden, muscular body down on the lounge chair next to his loves. 

“Besides, Hannah was throwing up a lot yesterday, I think she just needs rest,” Aura adds, Dean just beams. He was so proud of his brother for knocking up the most beautiful blonde he’d ever seen, and he’d seen a lot. “And I don’t really feel right either.” Cas and Dean look over at her, concerned. “Why?” Cas asks. She shakes her head. “I really don’t know. I just feel this… general sense of ickiness.” Dean frowns, knowing that was probably a premonition if anything. “Oh, I know what will help!” Cas launches from his chair and runs into the house. Aura musters a giggle at Cas’ silly naked half-jog and Dean follows suit, covering his mouth as he laughs. 

He returns moments later with an acoustic guitar in each hand. “This always cheers me up!” Cas exclaims. “Ok… so we have to play the song that cheers you up? And that will help me?” Aura asks with a sarcastic little smirk. “Yes, if it helps me, won’t it help you?” Cas says, so positive that Aura stifles an eye roll. “Sound logic to me, Angel,” Dean laughs as they take the guitars from Cas. Dean catches Cas’ lips with his, smoothing his tongue over his man’s lower lip before kissing him as long as he can before Cas breaks it. “Okay, song time,” the once angel demands cheerily. He knew Aura feeling down would bring him down if they didn’t do something, he hated when she wasn't perfectly happy, so he sits beside them with puppy eyes glowing a bright blue as they begin strumming the tune they learned to play just for him. 

“.... No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
Wild horses couldn’t drag me away  
I know I’ve dreamed you, a sin and a lie  
I have my freedom, but I don’t have much time  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
Let’s do some living, after we die

Wild horses couldn’t drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, we’ll ride them some day…” ~”Wild Horses” The Rolling Stones

Cas’ eyes are closed, drifting away as Aura and Dean’s harmonies soothe him. He figures they harmonize so well because they are so perfect for each other. A twinge of sadness hits him and he opens his eyes. Aura is crying. “Are you alright?” Cas coos, Dean puts down his guitar and wraps an arm around her. “I’m fine, just a funk. I’m gonna go lay down for a bit,” she says, getting up. She just doesn’t have a great feeling about today. The boys ask if she wants them to join her and she shakes her head. “No, it’s okay, I’ll be down in a bit.”

After a long while, Aura slowly opens her eyes in the dark bedroom. She isn’t sure what woke her, but when she hears Cas exclaim, “Hitler, you’re going down!” to his computer in the other room, she’s pretty sure it was him. She peeks out the blackout curtains and sees the sun very low in the sky now. She slips on a pair of black crochet shorts and a hot pink tank that she thinks looks great braless and pads downstairs to marinate her pork. Dean is cleaning out the fridge in faded baby blue jeans with only the bottom button done up. She walks up to the fridge and gets a wave of negativity rippling off his skin and onto hers as she passes by him. She’s jolted from her sleepy post-nap haze. “Dean, why are you so... upset?” “I’m not,” he lies in a gruff tone, slamming down a container of hummus on the counter. She places her palm over Dean’s bare chest and yanks it away almost as quickly. 

“You’re upset that I’m going to Vegas? Since when?” He shakes his head.   
“You know Julie wants me there for her bachelorette. It’s a nice group of girls from what I’ve heard, and it’s just four days anyway.” Aura’s college roommate had begged her to join, and Aura thought it would be a fun last hurrah before she had to go back to work. She couldn’t imagine why Dean would be mad about that, especially since he had Cas here to keep him company. “I’m not upset,” he says, banging a salsa jar so hard on the counter it almost breaks. She runs her fingers up the base of his neck and through his hair, he tries to tug away because he knows she’s listening to his thoughts. So this is why today had such shit vibes, she thinks, and moments later she feels tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I let you have everything, I never once get jealous. And this is what I get? You think I’m going to cheat on you with some stranger? You’re jealous. And you don’t trust me.” Her eyes bristle, her hair stands on end. “I just liked it a hell of a lot better when I thought all your friends were dead.” Her mouth hangs open in shock but she can’t look at him anymore. She turns her glare to the counter and the glass jar flies off into the sink, breaking into a ton of tiny pieces. “Did you do that?” Dean asks, eyes wide in shock. “Fuck you, Winchester,” she chokes, running into the other room. She’d slammed a door shut with her mind when she was a kid once or twice, but thought she’d grown out of it, enough to never mention it to Dean or Cas. She could have a temper, for sure, but Dean and Cas had never set it off. Never seen her like this, and also never said something so hurtful. He liked it better when he thought all my friends were dead? Because live ones ask me to Las Vegas, where I will promptly screw every guy there? “Jealous asshole!” she says aloud. 

Cas hears the crash of glass downstairs and takes off his headphones, setting them down on the keyboard. His heart beats faster as he hears Aura and Dean raising their voices. He walks down the hall to the stairway and can hear them yelling. He hears the word ‘jealous’ and his heart sinks, his mind racing and jumping to the worst conclusions. They’re fighting about me, Cas tells himself, they must be. I’m driving them apart. Anxiety pulses through his veins. He panics. He paces the hallway before going into his room and putting on a t-shirt to go with his cargo shorts; he slips on flip flops and contemplates going down the stairs. What should I do? He asks himself. The most negative little voice, the one that almost never pops up now that the three of them have been together and so happy, opens it’s cranky little mouth. ‘You’re driving them apart,’ his inner voice says. They would probably be better off with out me, Cas thinks, his eyes full of tears, they could be normal without me. A tear rolls down his cheek as he tiptoes down the stairs and sneaks soundlessly out the front door. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he says lamely, standing in the doorway. “Is that what you think?” She doesn’t want to raise her voice but can’t really help it. “You think because I sleep with you and Cas that I’ll just sleep with whoever because I’m out of town? And what the fuck makes you think that? I’ve never given you anything but reasons to trust me!” Dean furrows his brow, clapping his hand over his forehead. Insecure fucking Winchester, he seethes to himself. Why did I hurt her like this? Because things are good, really good, for the first time in my life… and I just had to screw it up. “I just meant… I don’t trust the guys in Vegas. And what if the girls get into some shit and you’re there… I don’t know.” He sighs. “No you don’t fucking know. What do any of those people have to do with me Dean? I can’t make my own decisions, I just fuck anyone who wants it? Even though I’m in a committed relationship?” Aura faces the wall because she can’t stand to look at Dean yet. “No, I don’t think that… I… will you just look at me?” he asks, at a loss for words or why he’d screwed this up so badly. “Then what?” she pleads angrily, turning to him.

Cas realizes as soon as he's hit the driveway that he didn't bring his keys or phone, but the mountain bike they'd recently purchased for him and taught him to ride was leaning against the fence. The knot in his throat is aching, and his eyes want to shed so many tears. He is so down on himself, thinking for sure that his two loves were divided, fighting, all because of him. He hops on the bike and rides down the driveway and onto the country road where there thankfully weren't any drivers right now. He manages to make it nearly two miles down the road and stops when he realizes he's crying and can no longer see clearly. He drops the bike at the entrance of a corn field, and he begins wandering through the rows of corn until his legs give out. They're numb, he's numb. He attempts thinking about where he'd go, if he did leave Aura and Dean, for their benefit. He couldn't honestly think of it without crying, so instead he just lays on his back and watches all the early sunset colors wash over the sky.

“You’re trying to make me so mad I leave you? So you can just be with Cas, is that what you want? Because I don’t know any other reason why you’d say such horrible shit and assume I’ll cheat.” “No… I don’t, I don’t want that, I don’t assume that,” Dean feels himself getting choked up. “I don’t want to lose you, that’s why I’m acting like this, I guess. You’re just so… so perfect, so beautiful,” he says, running his hand down her face.   
“So that means I can’t think for myself?” She so mad, she’s amazed she’s letting him touch her. “No, you can. You’re so much smarter than me. You're so much for powerful than me, I mean you just busted glass with your mind. You're... awesome. I'm stupid, and I just thought about you being there, and the people that would want you. I’m so sorry about what I said…” Dean grasps both sides of her face, “I was full of shit. I know you love me, I know you’re loyal to us. I’m an idiot.” “Yeah, kinda…” she replies, “You really need to think before you say shit.” “I know,” Dean kisses her so gently, afraid he’ll be drop kicked across the room. “You apologize for all the crap you just said? You trust me, don’t you?” “Yes, I’m so sorry, of course I do. You’ve never given me a reason not to. God, everything is just fucked now,” Dean sighs, Aura’s eyes opening wide, questioning. 

“Oh, not everything! Son of a bitch! I just meant… it’s gonna be a shittier moment now. When… When I give you this,” he says, shakily, reaching his hand into his pocket and bringing out a white gold ring with a heart shaped diamond. The air shoots from Aura’s lungs. “Dean, what the hell is this?” she barely huffs out, staring at the ring. “It’s a um… symbol of our love… commitment, all that, God Damn I fucked this all up huh?” Aura wipes a tear from her eye, “You got one for Cas too? Can I see it?” Dean nods slowly, “Once I realized we were staying home tonight I was gonna make you guys this nice dessert, and then give you both these,” he says solemnly, handing her the white gold men’s band with a delicate knotted design around the ring. She looks at the inside of the rings and looks up at Dean. “The power of three,” he says, wiping a tear from her eye. “Are they ugly? I’ve never done this before. Do you like them?” 

The ring he was holding out to her was simple yet so girly, Aura knew some girls would hate it, want something vintage instead, but it was just perfect for Aura. She loves it. “Is this… are these?...” she’s at a loss. “What ever you want them to be,” he offers, “I mean, I know if I marry you, Cas gets left out, and if I marry Cas, you get left out. So I don’t know, I bought you guys these. I wanted to give you a symbol that I love and trust you, Aura, because I do. Will you… do you still want to wear it? I honestly didn’t mean what I said, I was just stupid… and not thinking, and nervous about giving you this and-” Aura cuts him off with a kiss, her lips pressing hard against his. She pulls back a bit, sticking her hands out at Dean. “This hand is like… promise rings, this hand is for engagement, wedding rings,” she says, eyeing him carefully. He slides the ring onto her left hand ring finger, “I love you. Is this okay?” Aura nods, “I love you, too. Let’s go get Cas.”


	27. Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left after this one (an ending chapter and an epilogue!) OMG it has been quite the journey!! P.S. I didn't put in any lyrics this time, but I have been in love with that song since 2010 when I got back together with my now husband, his band was playing it at every gig and it just made me melt every time! Reminds me of Dean too! ;-)

All the oxygen evacuates their lungs as they see Cas’ game still in the middle of play, his headphones tossed on the keyboard and Cas nowhere to be seen. Aura can sense Dean’s first reaction, especially as he rushes to the spare room where he keeps important weapons. Aura stops him. “He wasn’t taken Dean,” she says, hand on his chest. “Then what?” he responds, tense. “I’m guessing he heard our fight,” she explains. “And blamed himself and what? Ran away?” Aura nods, and Dean sighs deeply. “We gotta go look for him, of course he left his phone here,” Dean says, walking into the bedroom and slipping on a t-shirt and some sneakers. Aura’s already out front by the time Dean closes the door behind him. “He took the bike,” Aura tells Dean. “We’re taking Baby,” he responds, "Faster than an Angel on a mountain bike."

Seeing the deep blues, pinks, and oranges above him remind Cas too much of Aura and Dean. Watching the sunset with them every night had been better than any heaven Cas had visited, and the thought of that made him so sick to his stomach that he just has to get up. He stands and starts walking deeper into the field. A relationship like ours can’t work permanently, Cas tells himself, I know they love me but I can’t cause this rift between them. You heard it yourself, that negative little voice speaks up, jealousy is eating them up already, because of you. “I can’t give them up, I don’t want to…” Cas whispers to himself, desperately.

“Do you sense him yet?” Dean asks tensely as they troll Baby down the country road. “I don’t have to, babe, I think that’s his bike right there,” Aura says, pointing ahead until Dean spots it. “I think I better go talk to him, on my own,” he says quietly as he pulls the car over. “Why? You feel like this is all my fault and now you’ve gotta go smooth it all over?” Dean wipes a little tear that escapes her eye. “No, Aura, no… It’s my fault and I’m fixing it for you, for us. Let me take care of it, okay?” She nods reluctantly and his lips are on hers, hard and soft at the same time. “Thank you, I love you. Thanks for always putting up with my-” he stops himself and points towards where he thinks Cas is in the field, “I mean ‘our’ shit all the time.” “That’s how you know I love you, huh?” Aura smiles the smallest smile. “Exactly,” Dean kisses her once more, about to climb out of the car when he notices the glimmering coming from Aura’s left hand. 

“If he gets in the car and sees that…” Dean trails. “Give him his ring, out there, it might be the only way to get him in here. You need to give it to him alone… I think that’s really what started this mess,” Aura sighs. “What do you mean?” Dean asks. “Not enough time alone, you and Cas. I don’t think he’d be this insecure if, if you spent more alone time together. He feels like he’s driving a wedge between us, but maybe it’s me, doing that to you two. Maybe I’m the problem.” “No, no, god damnit. There’s no ‘wedge’ between anybody. You’re not the problem, there is no friggin problem. I love the time we all spend together.” Dean is at a loss. Could this day get any worse? “I do too,” Aura agrees, “But maybe Cas needs more time with just you. This weekend will be a start, and I’m okay with it.” “I don’t want to exclude you baby, ugh, how has it been this uncomplicated until this point?” Dean groans. “I don’t know, but it’s okay to make adjustments, if that’s what it takes to make this work. I think he’ll tell you, if that’s what he needs. Just go, it’s okay,” Aura kisses all along Dean’s jaw before planting one on his soft, pink lips before practically shoving him out the door.

“Cas?” Dean hollers, “Cas god damnit, where are you? You can’t just leave us when things get hard.” No response. Dean doesn’t know if Cas can’t hear him or is pretending not to, so he keeps walking, a corn stalk slaps him in the face as he trudges through the dense rows of corn. “Son of a bitch!” Dean growls, and listens for even a snicker. Nothing. “Cas, I love you. Aura loves you.” He takes a few more steps and then stops. “That’s what makes this so hard.” Dean can hear Cas now but still doesn’t see him. “Cas? What do you mean?” “I think I need to just let you two be, for a while,” Cas says, his voice so thick with emotion that it rips Dean apart. The blonde starts tearing through the corn, tracking his Angel’s voice until he finally finds him. “Let us be??” Dean says harshly now that he’s face to face with Cas, who’s clinging rather weakly to a tall corn stalk. 

“Aura’s in the car crying, I’m a damn mess. Can you imagine what we’d be like if you really left?” “You’d get over it, you’d be happy eventually, and normal. You could be normal without me, and there’d be no jealousy,” Cas states dramatically, turning away from Dean. Dean feels vaguely like he’s in some sort of polyamorous soap opera that doesn’t exist yet, or better yet, reality show that will undoubtedly premiere on the E! network next month. Cas would be the breakout star, Dean thinks, but realizes he’s gotta dig himself out of this one, as soapy as the moment may be. “Cas,” he starts, gripping the man’s tight shoulders, “The fight wasn’t about you. I’m not jealous of you and Aura. She’s not jealous of you and me. It was just me being a stupid ass… you should be used to that by now, if anything. I thought maybe she wouldn't be able to resist... I mean I guess I thought, people wouldn't be able to resist her, while she's on her trip. I was being an asshole. And Aura and I couldn’t be normal, even if we tried. And we don’t want to be, we need you. I need you,” Dean pleads.

The words forming in Cas’ mouth are something like, ‘No you don’t,’ but before he can say them, he turns around. The gasp that escapes his lips accompany the way that his gaze falls right down to the white gold band that Dean is holding out to him. “I need you. I do. Forever. Please?” “Dean, what is this?” Cas asks, his hands shaking as he reaches out to touch the cool metal. “It’s a symbol, that we can work this out. Whatever you need, Angel. We can make it work, forever. If you’ll have me… us.” “She wants this too?” Cas asks, doubting. “Of course, Cas. Even if it means her giving you and me more time alone, she’s up for it. Anything to keep you with us,” Dean moves closer, his free hand running through Cas’ hair and down along his jaw, letting out the smallest sigh of relief because Cas is allowing it. “I don’t want to exclude her,” Cas pouts a little. “Well if you don’t, don’t, but if you need it, that’s okay. It’s okay, just a little more alone time with me? It’s alright, all you need to do is ask. We love you so much Angel, please, please wear it?” “No,” Cas replies, Dean’s heart sinks into his gut. “Not until we’re all together. Not until you do this right,” Cas storms off, leaving Dean in shock, surrounded by a bunch of fucking corn. Guess I had this coming to me, Dean thinks. “Who would’ve thought he’d want traditional?”

"Fooled around and fell in love," comes on the radio during the pouty, silent drive home, and Aura almost forgets she's upset. The song reminds her so much of Dean. After helping them both out of the car, Dean leads Aura and Cas to the back patio. The last pinks and purples still hanging in the sky. He pours champagne for the three of them, and even cuts a strawberry to put on the rim of each glass. He hands Cas and Aura their glasses as they sit on the porch swing, staring at Dean tentatively. He has the two rings in his hand now, Aura having given Dean her ring back per Cas’ request. He sinks down on one knee and asks for their hands, “Castiel, Aura Grace, I ask that you wear these rings as a sign of my love and faithfulness to you. I love you both more than anything in the world, and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.” Dean holds his breath as Aura and Cas share a conspiring look, “We will.” Dean beams as he slips the rings on their fingers. “Ok, switch!” Cas orders, pulling Dean up so he’s now sitting on the swing with Aura and Cas each taking a knee in front of him. “Dean Winchester, will you wear this ring?” Cas asks, presenting the band matching his. “As a sign of our love and faithfulness?” Aura adds, holding back a tear or ten. “For all eternity, and I mean it?” Cas says excitedly. “And I mean it, of course. Please, put it on me,” Dean outstretches his left hand, “I want you both, forever, lay it on me!”

The next morning, Aura stretches out her stiff muscles as she awakens. Every inch of her is deliciously sore from the night before. It must be after noon at this point, she thinks to herself, having used up every last ounce of her energy with last night’s session with Cas and Dean. Her ass, her pussy, hell even her neck was sore, and she thinks about how it was the perfect sendoff before her four+ day trip that would be totally sex free. Before she can even finish her thought, she feels a warm body pressing against her back, hot breath on her ear, and not from the one she’d necessarily expect. She can hear Dean singing classic rock downstairs, and smell the crackling bacon he was cooking. 

“Do you know how much I love you?” the voice croons. “You really hurt me, yesterday, Angel,” she says honestly. “Running away from us like that. Made me feel like I was driving you away.” “No, no,” Cas pleads, rasping in her ear. “I was stupid and insecure.” “I don’t make you feel secure?” she asks, turning around to face him. He wraps a strong arm around her automatically. “Of course, of course you do. I never could have left, I never will again.” Cas feels her hazel doe eyes boaring into him and feels his heart crack a little. “Please, please let me show you how much I love you,” Cas begs, blue eyes drowning her before his lips are on hers, hot tongue exploring hers’ and she doesn’t just allow it, but needs it as well. 

She trembles as his fingers dance over her breasts delicately before becoming rougher, pushing her onto her back and he is above her now. “Please, let me show you,” he begs again, leaving searing open mouth kisses down her chest and stomach, fiery breath teasing over her pussy. Her fingers tangle in his dark hair, gripping roughly, “show me,” she pleads, and is rewarded, his tongue licking it’s way straight to her clit, where he teases slowly until she aches and moans. “Angel…” she breathes, “Please.” He smiles and begins flicking furiously with the tip of his tongue as his index and middle finger tease at her entrance. The wetter they get, the deeper he slides them in and out of her pussy. He hooks them slightly, the way she showed him that first night, and begins hitting her G-spot while she moans his name. Her legs fit perfectly, swung over his shoulders, and they shake as he continues to work her into a total frenzy. “Casssss Pleaseeee,” she whimpers, now grasping the sheets so hard he wonders, but doesn’t worry, if she might rip them to shreds. “Mmmmm, yeahhhh,” she moans, her back arching and thighs squeezing his head tightly. Her whole body shakes as the orgasm rushes through her, his face soon covered with her sticky, sweet juices. 

He smiles deviously, baring all his teeth in the way that Aura can never resist. He wipes his face with that grin still gleaming, and throws himself down next to her, yanking her body to his before she can even catch her breath. She can feel his fully hard cock pressing against her wet heat as he kisses her, laying on their sides facing each other. Aura reaches down, fingers stroking up and down Cas’ length. He breaks the kiss to moan, “Aura, please…” She just keeps teasing his dick, up and down, running the tip over her wetness until he’s panting and whining needy little things. “Tell me you aren’t going to leave…” “I won’t, I promise,” Cas says, lips clinging her hers. “Ungh!” He groans as Aura throws her knee up over Cas’ hip, guiding him into her in one graceful movement. Cas grabs her ass and kisses her deeply, thrusting up while his other hand grips a fistful of her long, messy hair. “More,” she begs against his lips, he groans because he feels like he can’t thrust deep enough for her. He tries to flip her on her back and she resists, instead throwing her ankle up over Cas’ shoulder, driving him deep inside. 

Cas silently prays to the yoga gods for blessing Aura with such flexibility, while the deep thrusts of Cas’ hard, aching dick and the friction against her clit send shivers down her spine. Cas leans down and takes Aura’s nipple into her mouth, nipping her lightly. He can feel her leg shaking, wrapped around his shoulder, and she yanks him up by the hair so that their eyes meet. “Do you?” he pants, hoping for a romantic lovemaking session with his queen, he should have known better, she’d never allow that, raking her fingernails down his chest, over his nipples. He thrusts deeper to meet her need, “Do you know how much I love you?” he asks again. “Yes, Cas, Yessssss,” he catches her quivering lips with his, she shakes and moans into his mouth. Aura yanks Cas' hair and tightens herself around his cock until he’s also shaking, gripping her tightly as he comes so hard into her. They kiss until the finally fall over onto their backs, breathless, and gasp with whatever air they have left as they see Dean has just entered the room. He stares at them with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, holding up two cups of coffee, “Looks like you two will need this to get anything else done today.”


	28. Save the Last Dance for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the chapter being so long winded, but the lovely Shannon aka Its.not.natural.take2 and I tend to get that way when we write smut! And since this is not only the LAST SMUT but also the last "official" chapter, it's fitting that the smut really takes it's time!! But don't worry, I'll be posting the final 'Epilogue' chapter right after this! Thanks so much for reading everyone! XoXo!! ~S

Later that afternoon, Dean feels like his chest is literally puffed full of air. He feels incredibly proud, having just got off the phone with Sam, who was ecstatic to alert Dean that not only had he gone to the college today to register for Fall classes, but also that he and Hannah had gone to the doctor to confirm what Aura had already sensed weeks ago. “It’s a peanut!” Sam had exclaimed, “Well, actually a little smaller but you get the idea!” and Dean couldn’t be happier. But he was also reminded that he wanted that feeling for himself, as well. He bounds upstairs and feels his heart sink a little as he sees Aura hastily throwing her toiletries into her carry on bag, he was going to miss her. 

He sneaks up behind her, delicately tracing his fingers down the wings on her back, happy that the tank top she was wearing allowed him to reach most of them. What he couldn’t see he touched by slipping his hands under her shirt, tickling his fingers up the smooth planes of her back muscles. He kisses her down her neck and back up to her ear, “I think I may miss you a little,” he whispers. Aura lets out something between a sigh and a giggle, “Maybe.” She continues putting things in her bag, and when he sees her putting her birth control pills in, he puts his hand over hers, stopping her halfway. “Hey, I was thinking…” Dean starts, and Aura whips around to face him, eyes saucer size now. “Maybe when you get back… We can throw these in the trash?” “Dean Winchester!” Aura replies with a little shriek. 

“What, you don’t think that’s a good idea?” He wonders, wrapping his arms around her waist. “No… I mean I do… think it’s a good idea. I just… I never thought this was who you’d be, when I first met you,” Aura says, holding back a grin. “Me neither, you know that…” Dean sighs, “You gave me everything I never thought I could have. Now I want it all, with you, and Cas. I want our kids to play with Sam’s kids, for them to not have to worry about big, bad anything coming after them. That’s what you want too, isn’t it?” “More than anything,” Aura’s lips hit Dean’s and all she can think about is the uncontrollable tingles of energy running through them, reminding her of the first time they ever touched, the first time they ever kissed. It was a sign then, she always knew.

“Ooh, you took the top off just for me?” Aura smiles, closing the front door behind her. Dean is putting her luggage in the backseat of the Wrangler, and then, so gentlemanly, opens the door for her, making sure to grab her ass for support on the way up. “I thought you’d like to feel the breeze in your hair before you sit in that stuffy plane for hours,” Dean says, climbing into the driver’s seat. He tends to feel so dirty driving Aura’s cars, like he was cheating on Baby, but he had to admit, he did enjoy it. “How did you get so sweet, Winchester?” She laughs and Dean shrugs with a smile, the one where she can see his pointy little canines that just made her wish he was biting her… anywhere. 

“What were you and Cas up to?” he asks, curious, as he backs up and heads down the long driveway. “Just saying bye, I’m gonna miss him,” she sighs. “And me too, right?” Aura rolls her eyes, “That’s an understatement! How could I not miss my…” Aura holds up her hand, her new ring shimmering in the late afternoon sun, “What do I tell the girls? What do I call you? They’re gonna wanna know, when they see this!” Dean bites his lip, he kinda forgot about this part. What would she tell her friend? Or her co-workers, the ones that would soon be working with Cas? “Tell them I’m your… fiancé,” he says, knowing the old Dean would have thrown up in his mouth a little at the mere mention of that word, but now he kinda liked it. As for what she should tell co-workers without making Cas feel left out, well, he’d worry about that later. Maybe he'd even ask Cas...

“Fiancé, huh?” she smirks. “That means we’re gonna have to have a wedding… of some sort.” She keeps scanning his face for freakoutage, but nothing happens. He actually looks excited. “Yeah, like a cool ceremony on a beach…” Aura nearly dies from shock. “A beach we can drive to? Bor-ring… How about Hawaii, babe?” She catches Dean before he can gripe, “I know - planes, you don’t like them, I get it. No one LIKES flying, Dean. But you’ve never been able to really go anywhere that Baby couldn’t take you, and now you can.” Dean starts to nod, just a little. “It wouldn’t hurt our bank account that much, to take the six of us to...Maui? Ooh, or the Caribbean maybe? I promise to sedate you heavily first, my love,” she laughs. Dean smiles slightly, pictures the soft breeze in their hair, standing with Aura and Cas on a beautiful beach, exchanging vows while Sam, Charlie, and Hannah sob tears of joy into their mai-tais. He can’t believe he actually… really likes this idea. “Yeah… you might be able to convince me…”

Aura’s lips cling to Dean’s but she knows she has to hop out of the Jeep or someone’s bound to honk at them; They are parked in the ‘drop off’ only zone at the departures area, after all. She manages to peel her lips off his and stare into his piercing green eyes for a moment before hopping out of the Jeep. He follows her, grabbing the rolling bag out of the car for her. “I’ll miss you,” she says between kisses, Dean nodding while Aura’s lips are attached to his. “You headed straight home? No stops?” she asks. “Yeah…” Dean replies suspiciously. “Why?” “No reason, just left you a little gift babe and it’s time sensitive, k?” “Ok,” Dean smiles. “Have an amazing time,” he says, running his hand through her hair as they stand on the curb. People are starting to honk now. “You too,” Aura winks, “You make sure to really enjoy your time alone with Cas, fuck him every day, every way… as long as I get to hear all about it when I get home!” 

As soon as Dean gets in the door, he gets a text from Aura. “Go to the bedroom!” it reads. Dean bounds up the stairs, taking a sharp inhale as he opens their bedroom door, “Cas?” The air whooshes out of Dean’s lungs, almost too much for Dean to take, the sight of his once angel, his man, completely naked and grinning, tied up to the headboard of their giant four poster bed, wrists bound with just a tie. THE blue tie. “Hello Dean,” Cas says, feeling the blush painting his cheeks and spreading over his chest. He bites his lip and his growing cock twitches as he sees the hunger in Dean’s eyes, all meant for him. When Aura had suggested the tie, he had been unsure. He had wanted to let all vestiges of his and Dean’s previous life go. The life they had before they had confessed their love, the life where this would never had been possible, life before Aura. But if the fire in Dean’s eyes is any indication, he was now so happy she had convinced him to use it. “I’ve been waiting for you,” Cas says softly, licking his lips. “Are you just going to stand there?” He asks teasingly. 

“Baby, you’ve been here a while. Are your wrists okay?” Dean asks, a little worried that Cas’ arms must be asleep or in pain by now. Cas feels nerves creeping in a bit, it was still quite rare for them to be alone like this, just the two of them, but he still wanted Dean, badly. And not doting, caring Dean, either. “Don’t be sweet with me, get over here. Now,” Cas demands, rewarded with Dean moving just a little closer. “I already made it up to Aura this morning,” Cas purrs. “Oh I heard, Angel,” Dean says, biting his lip as he slowly unbuttons his jeans. “I’ll never leave again, Dean, please. Let me make it up to you now, just you. Whatever you want to do to me,” Cas cock aches as Dean takes off his t-shirt and jeans, painfully slow. 

That tie, Dean thinks to himself as he strips his clothes off, his eyes never leaving ‘that damn tie,’ binding Cas’ wrists. He licks his lips, “Anything I want, huh?” he walks to the foot of the bed, clothes scattered behind him, cock standing at full attention. “Do you have any idea how many fantasies I’ve had like this?” He crawls onto the bed, fingers running up Cas’ thighs, teasing his cock lightly before clasping his hands around Cas’ wrists, feeling the smooth fabric. Aura must have known, Dean thinks, must have read my mind, my fantasies about Cas being bound, helpless, by this very tie. Damn I’m lucky, he thinks to himself, straddling Cas’ waist. “This damn tie, Cas…” he moans as he grinds their hips together, “I fucking love this tie,” he says, kissing him hard. Their hard cocks rubbing together now, the friction intoxicating, Dean aches for Cas’ cock, and knows that Cas is in the right position for it, but he also wants to make Cas writhe with desire a little or... a lot longer, while he’s all tied up. 

Dean trails his tongue down Cas’ neck, stopping to bite and suck his nipples, a shiver running through Cas as he moans softly. Dean moves his hands down now, stroking Cas’ cock as he moves his mouth towards it. “Mmm, yeah… like that,” Cas babbles, then gasping Dean’s name as he twists his wet tongue around the head of Cas’ erect cock. He wraps his lips around the width and moves his mouth down until he hits the base, taking Cas’ whole length down his throat. All the time he’d spent with only girls, he’d been wasting this deep throat talent, he thinks with a chuckle, the laugh vibrating through Cas’ dick, making him moan something incoherent to Dean, making his own hard cock twitch with desire. Dean bobs his head up and down, one hand squeezing his balls while the other trails up and down the rock hard shaft, shattering Cas to pieces and yet it was only the beginning. Cas so badly regrets letting Aura tie him up now; he wants, no, needs, to touch his man but now cannot. Wants to give as good as he’s getting. 

Dean is so amazing at this, and the way his perfect mouth stretches around his cock, the sight alone is enough to make him pop. And it’s too much, he can feel himself getting close and he’s not ready. “Dean…” he murmurs, “stop… I’m gonna, ungh… too soon! Dean… Wait…” Dean laughs again around Cas’ pulsing cock as he hears his lover beg for him to stop. Dean’s just tickled to see Cas this way. Finally, though, Dean slows down his mouth, knowing he doesn’t want Cas to come just yet, not for a long while. He licks a drop of precum from the tip while staring up at Cas seductively through his long lashes. Cas lets out a low groan, wanting nothing more than to be inside Dean’s tight ass. He begins looking around for lube, crawling most of the way off the bed, digging in the bedside table. He’s ready to jump on Cas’ cock this instant, but when he opens the drawer, he spots a brand new Aura purchase with the tag still on, ‘Hot Pink Flirt Whip,’ it’s the kind with lots of soft leather tassels that doesn’t hurt much at all. “How about I teach you a lesson, Angel?” Cas’ heart skips as he sees Dean digging for what he hoped was lube, only to have his heart speed up as Dean suggests the pink whip. He swallows hard as he nods slowly, “I believe a lesson is exactly what I deserve to be taught, Dean,” he manages in a thick voice.

Dean runs his fingers over Cas’ balls and up his hard length before tickling the soft, pink whip tassles over it. Cas suppresses a moan as it deliciously teases over his hard cock. His lust blown eyes watch Dean’s every movement as he sets the whip down, gripping Cas’ sexy hip bones tightly, yanking them hard until Cas is flipped around, forehead resting on the cool wood of the headboard - still tied up, and ass resting nicely in Dean’s hands. Cas pushes his ass eagerly into Dean’s hands, a shiver running through him as the tassels run down his back, and another as they lightly hit his ass cheek. Dean sneaks a little lube onto his finger and teases it into Cas’ tight hole quickly before whipping hard onto the now wet opening. Cas sucks in a breath when Dean’s wet finger suddenly pushes into him and he holds in a whimper when it’s gone just as quickly. When the leather whip hits him this time it’s a little harder and his whole body tremble with desire. Dean feels Cas’ body ripple as he slaps his needy ass harder this time. “You want more, Angel?” Dean asks with a devious grin. Cas arches his back, presenting himself to Dean more eagerly than before. Turning his head he looks into Dean’s eyes, “Please,” is the only word he can manage, hoping Dean would see in his eyes how much he wanted this. 

Dean’s needy cock pulses as Cas presses his now pink ass into the soft whip. Cas’ begging and sexy little whimper drive Dean’s dick into a rock hard state, he bites his lip and he whips Cas’ cheeks twice, harder this time. Then, Dean spreads them with one hand and playfully tickles the tassles over Cas’ wet, tight hole. He slaps the whip closer to his opening and Cas continues his begging. He doesn’t want Dean to stop the whipping, so of course, that’s exactly what he does. He sets the whip down, working the first finger and then another into Cas’ ass, thrusting slow and then fast, his free hand spanking Cas’ ass cheek, hard. Cas is a needy, wanton mess as Dean’s fingers plunge into him, his other hand smacking his ass. Fuck, he loved this, loved how Dean knew just how to break him. “You bad boy, is this what you want? Fucked hard up the ass as punishment for scaring us yesterday? Or would you rather me toss you ass down on the bed so I can ride your cock like it was stolen?” Cas lets out a sharp groan as Dean’s hand smacks his ass again. “Ungh, Dean… Just take me, however you want me, I’m yours,” Cas moans, hands pulling against his binds as he pushes back into Dean’s touch, his hips rolling greedily onto Dean’s wet fingers. He doesn’t care how Dean takes him, he just wants more, wants Dean to be pleased with him. It’s all he’s ever wanted, to make Dean happy. 

“Well then, I’m just gonna keep you tied up, baby. Your punishment is that you don’t get to see how good I’m giving it to you,” Dean rasps, hearing a gasp below him as he teases the tip of his cock at Cas’ hole. He enters him slowly, one hand gripping tightly on Cas’ hip, the other grabbing the soft whip. He teases the whip, tickling over Cas’ cheeks while moving in and out of his ass painfully slow. Cas tries rolling his hips into Dean as his cock moves… “too slow… more, please, give me more,” he begs when he is unable to make it happen himself. He feels the knots give a little and is mindful not to pull too hard. Dean chuckles as he wonders if Cas will pull a Dean and rip out of his binds as he gets deliciously teased and tortured. Cas eases on his binds, wanting to give himself to Dean, and he was going to let Dean control everything. But that doesn’t stop him from begging, which he does, turning his head to look back at Dean’s perfect, golden body. “Dean,” his name falls from Cas’ lips in a dirty little moan. “Oh Angel, you better beg,” Dean growls as he begins thrusting faster. “Now you’re gonna have to beg me to slow down,” Dean drawls. “Mmmmm… having you all to myself, I’m gonna have to thank Aura a million times for tying you up like this.” Dean smacks Cas’ ass roughly ass he bottoms out inside Cas, reaching out to twist his fingers in Cas’ hair, giving it a firm tug. “You like that baby? You want it rough?” Cas moans in response, rolling his hips back into Dean’s thrusts. “Yeah… more… harder… nghhh… Dean!” Cas pants as Dean’s cock slams into his ass. He bites his lip, reveling in the slight pain of Dean pulling his hair. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Cas taunts in between grunts. Dean laughs deep in his throat, if Cas is gonna play that way, Dean’s gonna give him a taste of his own medicine. He slows way down, taking his time with each, excruciatingly slow, deep thrust. “You don’t play fair Dean Winchester,” Cas groans, he pulls against the binds as he once again tries to roll back into him. When that doesn’t work, he does the opposite and pushes himself down onto the bed, Dean’s cock popping from his ass. He quickly flips himself over before Dean has the chance to react. His lips are turned up in a defiant smirk as he wraps his legs around Dean’s waist. “I want you to fuck me like you mean it,” he growls. Dean is incredibly turned on by Cas’ defiance and trickery. “Oh you have no idea,” snarls Dean, “How did you know I wanted to see your face so badly?!” Dean grabs his throbbing cock and slides it in, watching Cas’ eyes widen and his mouth turn into a perfect O. Dean pulls out and back in, hard, making him close enough to reach Cas’ lips. His tongue meets Cas’ and they clash, Dean running his nails over Cas’ hard nipples, over his stomach and down to his rock hard dick. Dean reaches up his hand and spit slicks it before wrapping it around Cas’ length, moving his hand up and down at the same time as he thrusts into Cas’ ass, wondering if he’s hitting the right spot. “Does that feel like I mean it, Angel?” Cas moans as Dean skillfully nails his prostate. “Yes! Oh God, yes, Dean….” He arches his back, rolling his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts. “Fuck me, mmmmm…. Fuck me, Dean,” he gasps, pulling on the binding blue fabric again, lost in the motion of their bodies crashing together, his mouth seeking Dean’s again.

“Oh god, Cas…” Dean moans, fucking his man into submission, his cock hitting Cas’ sweet spot again and again, his mouth hot against Cas’, “Too good,” Dean whispers, slowing down his cock until he sees Cas’ pout. “Too bad, baby. I need this cock inside me, now!” Dean gives Cas’ cock one more pull before sliding out and undoing Cas’ tie from around his wrists, freeing his man before grabbing the little bottle of lube. “Wanna get me ready, baby?” Cas doesn’t waste a second, he quickly pins Dean to the bed, kissing him hard, rolling out his wrists to stretch them before roaming his hands over Deans body, finally able to touch his perfect man. His hand slides over to Dean’s, taking the lube, It will be my… your pleasure,” Cas says with a wink, moving to kiss and suck over Dean’s chest, lightly biting each of Dean’s nipples before moving down to his stomach, his tongue twirling around his belly button. His hands come to rest on Dean’s hips, his tongue dragging down his happy trail and then swirling around the tip of Dean’s throbbing, wet cock. “You’ve got the perfect body Dean, I fucking love every inch of you.” “And you love fucking every inch of me? Ahhhh… Angel- Please fuck me. Stop teasing….” Dean is now the one moaning and begging, as he stretches Cas’ pretty, pink mouth with his thick cock. He feels his balls tighten as Cas squeezes them while deep throating his cock. God damn, Cas is so good at this, Dean thinks, but I need him to fuck me. “Please…” Cas moans softly around his hard length, ignoring Dean and continues to bob up and down on it. “Now Angel!” Dean growls, grabbing a fistful of Cas’ dark hair tightly.

Cas slips two wet fingers into Dean’s ass as he continues to suck his cock, lightly dragging his teeth along the sensitive flesh as he pulls his mouth off him. “Who’s begging now?” Cas teases with a smirk, flicking his tongue along Dean’s slit, fingers thrusting deep into him as he does. “You sound so pretty when you beg me, Dean,” Cas trails his tongue lower, sucking his balls into his mouth as he adds a third finger, scissoring him open. When his fingers move in and out of Dean without hesitation he pulls them free and slides them up to Dean’s thighs and then his hips. Lining his cock up with Dean’s red, swollen hole, he looks into his green eyes and before Dean can whisper please, he slides home. 

Dean’s head spins as he locks eyes with Cas’ crystal blue ones, counting his lucky stars. He lets out a groan as Cas bottoms out inside him. “Ungh Cas… I’m just gonna keep on begging baby,” he moans as Cas starts moving inside him. He bites his lip, his hard, slicked up cock sliding between their bodies, driving him wild as Cas starts to thrust harder. “God damnit, you are so fucking perfect Cas. I needed to see you, all of you. Harder, baby, please,” Dean begs. Cas happily obliges, pushing one of Dean’s beautiful bow legs up as he thrusts harder and faster into his perfect ass. Leaning forward he teases his tongue over Dean’s plump, pink ones, “I can never get enough of you,” he breathes, his hips snapping into him, filling the room with the rough sounds of skin slapping. “Why the hell did we wait so long for this?” Cas asks before locking their mouths together passionately.

Dean swirls his hot, needy tongue around Cas’ - lips crushing to his desperately, as if he needed Cas’ lips’ to survive. “I was an idiot,” Dean pants, breaking for air, “But now I’ve seen the… light… oh God baby, right there!” he can’t help but stare right through Cas and just beg, “More, more ungh… You’re so good, Angel,” Dean moans until he can’t talk anymore, he begins to shake as Cas reaches out, taking a tight pinch of Dean’s nipple, pinching it while hitting his prostate over and over. Cas licks and sucks at Dean’s neck, his cock slamming into him as his body shakes below him. He pulls his head back and stares at Dean, “You’re beautiful,” he whispers, his hips stuttering slightly. He drops a hand between them, gripping Dean’s hot, still slicked cock and begins stroking it in time with his thrusts, “Come for me, Dean. Let go…” he leans in and kisses him softly, “I’ve got you,” Cas whispers.

“Forever, baby,” Dean is wrecked with pleasure, moaning, his tan, muscular body shaking deeply. With Cas fucking him, one hard and fast stroke after another, one hand pinching his nipple and the other stroking his wet, aching cock. Dean is completely done for. “Come with me, baby, please,” Dean says with a gasp before locking his lips to Cas’, his body shudders again and again, his orgasm taking over him, groaning into his lover’s mouth as hot stripes of white coat their chests. Cas has been holding back, and as Dean’s body shakes and his ass tightens around his cock, he releases his load deep inside him. He moans into Dean’s mouth as he thrusts deep, his hips stilling for a moment as his orgasm rolls through his body. He breaks the kiss with a gasp, hips moving again, his softening cock sliding in and out of Dean’s wet hole a few times before pure exhaustion takes hold of his body and he rolls into the bed beside his love. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to handle four days alone with you, Angel,” Dean pants, nearly breathless. He rolls onto his side to behold all of his gorgeous man in his post-orgasmic bliss. His fingers trail delicately up his stomach and over his heaving chest, then slowly over his stubbled jaw. He stares into Castiel’s deep blue eyes and whispers, “But I wouldn’t give it up for anything. How did I get so lucky?” A soft smile pulls at Cas’ lips as he looks over at the only man he has ever loved. He places his hand on Dean’s, “I’m the lucky one, Dean. In all my existence, never has there been any man who makes me feel the way I do with you. I hope now you both realize how badly I really do want to stay.” “Forever, right?” Dean asks lovingly and Cas nods. “Yeah, I know,” Dean smiles, moving his lips closer to Cas’, “Why do you think I said ‘Lucky’?”


	29. Epilogue - Chain of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I was the only one who fell in love with "Chain of Love" by Kenny Loggins while first watching 'Wet Hot American Summer.' But either way, I just love this song and of course had to add it in not only Aura's first night with Dean but in this last chapter/epilogue as well. I honestly couldn't wait for her first future vision to come to true, and it finally does in this chapter! I want to thank you all so much for reading, special thanks to my two girls for always reading and encouraging me!! Loves!!! XoXo! ~S

… Nearly Five Years Later…

“Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign,  
Strong and kind,  
And the little boy is mine.  
Now I see a family where the once was none.  
Now we've just begun.  
Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun.

And even though we ain't got money,  
I'm so in love with you, honey,  
And everything will bring a chain of love.  
And in the morning, when I rise,  
You bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me everything is gonna be alright.” ~”Danny’s Song” by Loggins and Messina

Dean is suddenly jolted awake by a feeling stronger than deja vu. He feels the safe, warm touch of Aura sleeping on his shoulder. They’re on the floor, backs resting against the sofa, vinyls spread out before them. And the song playing, the one he once found cheesy, couldn’t be more true to him than it is now. He blinks his eyes a few times, and as they adjust, they focus on the little blonde boy spread out just feet in front of him. He hears Cas singing happily upstairs while the shower runs. Dean smiles, realizing this isn’t deja vu but something he really had experienced before, that first vision, that first night. The night that saved his life, brought him this one, this one that was more than ever could have asked for. 

The boy colors thoughtfully, his free arm wrapped around their golden retriever puppy that they’ve had for just over a month. Dean had never thought he’d want, let alone like or love, having a dog, but seeing the light in his son’s eyes when he first saw the puppy, Dean just couldn’t resist. Cas had already brought home two cats, so Dean caved, compromising that the family could have the dog as long as Cas didn’t adopt any more cats, and if Dean got to name the dog Bobby. “Daddy?” the boy asks, slowly waking Aura as he feels her shift and stretch next to him. “Yeah Kev?” Dean asks sleepily. “Bobby and I want you to come look at our picture.” Dean checks to make sure he’s not waking Aura, she’s already awake, smiling at him. He leans down and kisses her before crawling over to his son, “Alright, I’m guessing you drew this and Bobby here just watched?” He asks, scratching the puppy on the head. The boy giggles in response. “Tell me about it,” Dean grins. “We are taking a ride in Baby,” Kevin laughs, as if it’s obvious, which it pretty much is. Dean has read enough child development books to know that his son is advanced in so many ways, and that a nearly 4 year old’s drawing of a car shouldn’t look nearly this accurate. Sometimes he was so smart, it scared Dean that he’d be left in the dust by the time the boy was 10. 

“Yeah, and who’s in it?” he smiles, kissing the boy’s whispy blonde head and rubbing little circles on his back. “You’re driving and Momma’s in the front with you. I’m in the back with Dadda, Bobby on my lap, and my best friend Sissycousin.” he points. “Oh, and where are your ‘sister-cousin’s’ parents?” Dean wonders aloud. No matter how many times they’d explained to Kev that Jo was his cousin, and not his sister, the boy still had a hard time admitting it. They were just so close. “At home having privacy,” Kevin answers, matter of fact. Aura fails at holding in laughter behind them and Dean laughs so hard his eyes begin to leak a little. “Yeah, Uncle and Auntie like their privacy huh?” “When they can get it!” the boy adds, and Aura explodes with giggles. “Kev, is this an airplane?” Dean asks, pointing at the drawing. “Yeah, Auntie Charlie’s in there!” 

Dean can barely hold in his own excitement to see Charlie, it’d been over six months since they visited her in Seattle. “Her plane lands tomorrow morning and we’re gonna pick her up. You excited?” The boy nods eagerly. “You know Auntie Charlie’s not coming alone this time, right?” Kevin nods, “Yeah I know Daddy, she’s bringing her friend A…” “Akiko,” Dean helps, “and they’re more than just friends, Buddy. Akiko helped design Dadda’s favorite racing game on the Playstation, and her and Auntie Charlie fell in love while creating a new video game together in Seattle. Akiko also looks like one of the girl’s from Daddy’s old favorite magazine, and I can’t wait to meet her!” Aura chucks a pillow swiftly at Dean’s head and he yelps. “You taking notes on what not to say to women, buddy?” The little boy rolls his big blue eyes and returns to coloring Charlie’s airplane. 

Aura suddenly gasps behind them and the two blonde’s turn their eyes to her, questioning. “You okay babe?” Dean asks her. His eyes widen as he notices her eyes, enormous with surprise, her hand delicately resting on her lower stomach. Her tummy, never having gone back to firm and flat like it had been pre-baby, was one of Dean’s very favorite places to touch now, even when Aura rolled her eyes, her body was now curved and softer, and Dean could never get enough. “Kevvy, will you come here?” she asks. The boy picks up the puppy and clumsily sets him in Dean’s lap before walking over to his mom. “Put your hand right here,” she says, placing his little hand on her low belly. Dean holds his breath, knowing that Kev’s powers were even stronger than his mother’s, and that whatever he saw would probably change their lives forever. After a moment, he sees the boy’s eyes widen and all the air whoosh from his little lungs. “Oh!” he exclaims. “Kev, what is it?” Dean asks. The boy frantically runs upstairs yelling, “Dadda!” Moments later, he hustles down the stairs, dragging Cas down with him. Cas has one hand holding his towel loosely around his hips, still damp all over, and the other being gripped firmly by Kevin as he pulls him downstairs. 

“Dadda! Dadda, thank you, I love you!” Kev pulls Cas next to Aura and Dean and hugs him tightly around his legs. Cas chuckles, “I love you too, little man. But why’d you have to pull me out of the shower? I was almost done!” The boy grabs Cas’ hand and puts it on his mom’s stomach. “You don’t feel that, Dadda?” he asks Cas. “No, buddy, you know Daddy and I can’t sense things like you and Mommy. We’re not that special,” Cas smiles softly before looking at Aura with questioning eyes. “You gave me a brother, Dadda! Thank you! I love you so much!” Cas chokes on thin air and coughs violently, in shock. His eyes are owl size now, pooling with moisture, “Really Aura? I made him a brother? I mean… you and me?” Aura wraps her fingers through Cas’ and can hardly hide her emotion, “I don’t know about the boy part, you know Kev can see more than I can. But yours, yes, baby. Are you happy?” 

Dean has moved over, wrapping his arms around his whole family, bringing the dog with him. Cas’ eyes dart from Aura’s to Dean’s and back to Aura’s, “Of course. So happy, so happy we could give you a brother, Kev.” Being a dad was nothing new to Cas now, but the idea of the biology of it all, really creating a new life with Aura, was a little much for him comprehend. “Me too Dadda! Now I wanna call sissy!” Dean wipes his eyes, tears of joy clouding his vision of the cell phone screen as he dials it on speaker mode. Sam answers a cheery if not a little exhausted, “How’s it going, Dean?” “I got the whole family here, we’ve got some good news. But Kev wanted to tell Jo in particular…” Sam laughs in response, “Of course he did! Well here, Hannah’s got Jo taking a bath, I’m walking into the bathroom right now Kev!” Kevin yells, “Thanks Uncle! JoJoJoJoJo! Guess what, Sissycousin?” They hear some giggling and splashing as the little girl asks, “What is it?” Aura could picture the darling blonde, blue eyed little girl, so excited just to hear her cousin’s voice, they couldn’t take the two kids anywhere without people asking if they were siblings or even twins. It made her grin from ear to ear, she loved her little niece so much.

“Momma and Dadda made me a brother,” Kevin says into the phone, crawling into Dean’s lap with his puppy. “Cas??” Sam asks. “Aura, you’re pregnant?” Hannah questions. Aura can almost hear Hannah’s jaw drop; Hannah was three months pregnant, exactly how along she was with Jo when Aura realized she was pregnant with Kevin. “I guess history likes to repeat itself, huh sis?” Aura laughs into the phone. “No way!” Sam laughs, “Congratulations guys!” They can all hear the little girl squeal, “Yayyyy! A new cousin! He’s gonna be best friends with my little sister!” Dean kisses his son on the forehead, leaning over and kissing Cas and Aura while they listen to Sam, Hannah, and Jo practically squee with excitement on the other line. Cas reaches up to wipe a tear from Dean’s eye, and watching them, Aura still can’t believe her luck. “So is this… uh, one of those things where you want it more than anything but never knew you wanted it ‘till it’s here...thing?” Dean laughs through his leaking eyes. “I think that accurately sums it up, Dean. And I couldn’t be happier,” Cas sighs. 

“Bah! Suffocating me!” Kevin shouts, grabbing the phone from Dean’s hand and crawling from the tight embrace of his three parents. Aura kisses Cas, then Dean, then back to Cas again. Dean kisses Aura and then Cas, tears spilling over now. They each put a hand on her stomach and the three of them can’t hold back their emotions anymore. “Daddy, I wanna go over there and hug Auntie… and uncles, and cousin!” They hear Jo shout over the speaker phone. “Uh… Is that okay guys?” Sam asks, “I know it’s a little late…” Hannah adds. “No, never too late for you guys. Come on over,” Aura yells into the phone that Kevin now has halfway across the living room. “Bye bye, love you, see you soon!” Kev says before handing the phone to his Dad. “I love it when our whole family is together,” Kevin says, crawling back into Dean’s lap, cradling Bobby tightly as Aura and Cas surround them, “I know. Me too, little man,” Dean says, smiling softly into his son’s hair, “Me too.”


End file.
